Falling for the Beast
by LMFranklin20
Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.
1. Chapter 1: Greeting

**Falling for the Beast**

"**LMFranklin20"**

**Disclaimer:** Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

**Summary:** Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself **falling for the beast.**

**Rating: M+** due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (**In other words**, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter One: Worst Job Ever**

Dr. Angelica Pavlov follows her superior down a hall, irritated at her new position. "Really Dr. Katz? There isn't a single person in this whole building more qualified than me to do this?" The older man turns to her, almost condescendingly as he eyes her, "Relax Angelica, you just go in, make a few observations, take a few notes. In and out." Resigned, Angelica finally sighs, "Fine." They come to a stop outside of a room with a solid steel door and a plexiglass window.

She takes a moment to peer into the window, spotting a large blonde male. He was a Hunter, obviously an alpha taken from one of the outskirt cities for testing and experimentation. He was also irritated, shifting occasionally. His arms had been shackled behind him, chained to the floor and forcing him into a kneeling position. His head was hanging, his blonde hair apparently crusted from salt and dirt in general.

She could tell nothing else as she turns to the man standing outside the door. He was grinning widely at her, obviously having overheard their conversation, "You should feel lucky ya know? The doc's awful generous to get you this job. If he didn't for all you know you could be showing off that little fire crotch of your's for your meals." Angelica simply stares coldly, at which he waves a hand. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding," he quickly dismisses. "Just let me in," she grumbles.

"Right away," the guard responds with a melodramatic sweep of his hand. He swipes a card key, opening the door a crack, and then shouts in jokingly, "You still alive in there, leaper?"

The beast startles, jerking up and a loud snarl is the only response. The jerk and creak of chains makes Angelica hesitate but then she enters, just inside the door, grimacing, _'Oh lovely, go ahead and irritate it before I go in.'_

The guard senses her hesitation, giving her a little shove to the small of her back to 'help' her inside the room, "Have fun sweetie!" The door slams closed on an irritable looking Dr. Katz and Angelica suddenly found herself alone, in this one small room, with one very large Hunter. She finally turns her attention to him and steps forward, finding a folding metal chair against the wall. After setting it up, she sits down in front of the Hunter, well out of the reach of his snapping jaws. It doesn't stop his snarls and growls as he lunges at her, held in place by the shackles around his wrists.

"Subject is caucasion, roughly 5'9" to 5'10" on simple observation," she mutters to herself as she jots down some notes on her clipboard, glancing up at him occasionally. His hoodie has been shredded from his chest and stomach, the duct tape too tight around his arms and and wrists to safely get it off. It gave the appearance of armwarmers and it nearly made her smile before she remembered herself and returned to her notes.

He continues to struggle, snapping his jaws and she takes the opportunity to study his teeth, "Subject is in good shape...ahem, _very_ good shape. Teeth have appeared to mutate from the root, possible genetic consequences?" He glares furiously at her, his chest heaving with his struggles as he seems to take a moment to look her up and down. She shifts uncomfortably under his scrutinization before glancing down at her clipboard. Her handwriting makes her scowl before a loud screech makes her jump in surprise, clutching the clipboard to her chest as she turns wide eyes at the Hunter.

He's strained as close as he can get, the vein in his neck straining as he levels dirty yellow orbs at her. Slowly, Angelica settles back into the seat and jots down a few more notes, "Subject is agitated..._highly_ agitated."

A soft, barely heard "ping" sounds and the Hunter twitches towards it, unseen and unheard by the lone human in the room, absorbed as she is in her notes. His growls increase when she finally turns her head up to look at him. She leans forward, studying his face as he appears to try and toss his hair out of his face. Its really of no use, the hair having grown to about his jaw and uncombed and unwashed for possibly months. "You don't like me in here much, do you..?" she questioned softly and another "ping" is heard. A screw of some sort rolls out from between the Hunter's knees and he goes tense, rolling his shoulders.

At the same time that he launches himself at her, she lets out her own shriek, knocked back in her chair and pinned to the floor by the heavy male. "NO!" she screams as he lunges, his teeth tearing into her shoulder. Its a blur of action as the guard bursts in, having watched the scene happen through the plexiglass window. He whips a button out of his pocket and presses it, sending the Hunter into a fit of flailing and shrieking as he claws at his neck.

Angelica rolls to her side, trying to get up and scramble away, finally noticing the heavy orange collar around the Hunter's neck. She presses her hand to her bleeding shoulder as the guard slams the other male against the wall, "Son of a bitch!" His knee connects with the Hunter's gut as the creature sliced claws down the guard's shoulder. Angelica leaned herself against the doorway, screaming at the guard, "Are you going to help me or not?! I'm bleeding over here!" The guard delivers another shock, and another until the Hunter's knees buckle and sends him falling to the floor. The guard smirks widely, staring down at the Hunter, "I thought so.." He twitches but snarls can still be heard from him as the guard gently takes Angelica by the elbow, leading her out of the room, "Let's get ya to the infirmary Doc..."

The Hunter remains on the floor, his claws reaching for them as the door slams closed. Through the plexiglass window, he watches as the female hurries off, turning to look at him through the glass with wide frightened eyes. He locks gazes with her, making it clear through his look alone what he has in mind for her. He can almost see her shudder as she quickly turns away and hurries off with the larger male. Eventually, he picks himself up and drags himself to a corner to lick his wounds, whining softly whenever he hits a particularly tender spot.

A/N: Well! There it is, the first chapter of the first story in the "Beast" series. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Dog is my OC and he is awesome. Check out art of him at my deviantart account, LMFranklin18! Remember to leave me lots and lots of love!

Angelica Pavlov, the guard, and Dr. Katz are all characters of TvirusRose and should be acknowledged as such, especially since Angelica is so much fun to mess with :3 Visit her on deviantart as well and check out her groups!


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Dark

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Two: Light and Dark**

He's been caged again. This cage is almost too small for him and he growls lowly, thrashing in it occasionally and glaring through the bars. He hooks his claws around them, testing their strength when a heavily muscled man walks in. He carries a syringe taped at the end of a long pole and he kneels by the cage, curling his lip slightly, "Shut up, you." He pokes and prods with the pole but the Hunter manages to deflect him, snapping his teeth and lurching forward, accidentally pricking himself with it and the man shakes his head, "Got to get you all nice and calm for when the Doc comes in, after all."

He curls his lip into a snarl, batting at the needle and wriggling helplessly on the end of it as the plunger is depressed, sending a mix of chemicals into his system. As the pole is withdrawn, he lets out a soft shriek, stumbling and his vision swimming. He manages to keep his knees underneath him but he goes down, his cheek resting against the cold floor. He could have been a drunk man but the unnatural sluggish growling is not that of a man.

The guard can't hold back a dark chuckle as he levels his gaze with the Hunter and then stands, walking to the exit of the room and waving his fingers, calling out in a sing-song voice, "Nighty night." As the door closes, the Hunter finally lets out a soft whine, leaning onto his side and hitting his head against the floor with a ragged sound. He wants out. He wants to leap and hunt and be free again. But the door opens and the female with the red hair-she's back! He blankly licks his lips, remembering her taste from several days before as he shifts his head so he can look at her.

Angelica sighs as she shakes her head, "Can't believe this…" She glances at the big Hunter in the cage, rubbing her shoulder absently. There's a slight bulge under her white coat where its been bandaged from his bite. Thank god she's immune. When the Hunter whines, she only gives a soft sound of relief. He's caged and drugged. She sits herself down in a metal folding chair, a few feet away from him and well out of his reach as she jots a few notes onto her clipboard. After a moment, she removes the backpack she'd been carrying, setting it down next to the leg of her chair.

The Hunter reaches through the bars, his claws ticking against the floor as he gives a gurgling whine. Angelica shakes her head, "Don't know how they expect me to run any tests when its most of the way unconscious." At her voice, he gives a slurred growl, attempting to push himself up. His movements are jerky and uncoordinated but he manages to move as close as the bars will allow him, his nose twitching almost comically.

She shakes her head and retrieves a toy from inside her pack, the type with shape cutouts and corresponding blocks used for babies. Carefully leaning around, she opens a hatch on the top of the cage and drops the toy in before quickly snapping the hatch closed again. He flinches when the toy lands on top of him and scoots back, baring his teeth slightly before he drags himself to a corner, kicking the toy away. "Knew it," Angelica shakes her head as she continues to watch him, almost feeling a bit of pity for the poor creature.

Angelica pulls her clipboard back into her lap, sighing again as she starts to scribble her notes down, pausing when the Hunter turns his back on her and starts up a constant, soft whimpering. It sounds so pathetic. "Apparent emotional distress," she mutters softly, "That's one we don't see often." He's huddled down as much as he can be, turning his back on her in apparent dismissal. When she sets her clipboard back down, she hesitates before venturing a little closer, shifting to sit on her knees in front of the cage, remaining well out of his reach. She's already suffering from cramps and is not quite in the mood to be stuck doing this.

She watches as he tries to get comfortable, to no avail and a pang of sympathy goes through her when he gives a defeated whimper, just curling up tightly and trembling. She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of it. She wishes she could just leave already.

"You know, I really don't see why they have me doing this," she sighs aloud, "We've tried it before and its never any different. They know full and well there's no coming back from _that_."

He only whines in response, curling up tighter.

After another long moment, she just shakes her head slightly and then looks down at a watch on her wrist, "Well, I'm getting out of here before those drugs wear off." She gathers her things together and stands, heading for the door. At the sound of someone leaving, he turns over, onto his stomach and lets out a louder whine. Angelica pauses, turning to eye the Hunter oddly. Its strange behavior and she's not quite sure what to make of it. One hand is still reaching for the door as she watches him. His matted hair covers most of his face but his hand has slid between the bars again, the claws scratching softly at the floor as he whines again.

He doesn't want to be alone. His pack is gone. His mate is dead. Everything he knows is confined to one small, cold, metal cage. Her eyes widen briefly, her hand travelling to her throat at the overwhelming loneliness on his face. "I," she says quietly, not sure of what to do. She then closes her eyes, shakes her head, and exits the room as quickly as she can. That was very nearly heartbreaking!

He whines, looking through the room and sensing he's alone once more. He sags some, dragging his hand back in and pacing back to the corner of his cage. He flails slightly when he nearly trips over the object she had thrown in his cage and he turns to it, baring his teeth and, in a fit of rage, rips into the plastic. He yowls and shrieks and by the time he's done, only mangled shreds of the plastic cube remain. Panting slightly, he backs into his corner and lays down, curling up as tightly as he can.

It's a few minutes after the red-haired female leaves that another presence enters the room. It's the same guard that had saved Angelica from his attack before. The one who had thrown him into the wall. He ducks his head out of the door, looking both ways before shutting it firmly behind himself. "Hey there," he calls in a fake, cheerful tone, an odd grin painted on his face. The Hunter doesn't like it and the drugs are starting to wear off. He lets out a growl, baring his teeth at the new target, now that his vision is clearing. His movements are still sluggish as he raises himself as much as he can, letting his snarl build in the room between them.

Its sudden when the cage is kicked hard, nearly throwing it onto its side and the guard chuckles, backing up just enough that he's out of reach. The Hunter bares his teeth again, striking out but his knuckles hit the bar of the cage and he pulls back quickly, yelping in pain. He's trembling with finely concealed rage, snarling at the blurry danger. The guard only laughs, waving his hands. "Whoa, lighten up buddy! And look," he says, retrieving the ever-familiar pole from a corner of the room and pulling a fresh syringe from his pocket. It could easily be loaded with a dangerous amount of sedative.

"I got you a present."

The Hunter backs up some, determined not to be stung by the power-leeching stick again. He slams his fist down and lets out a shriek full of challenge, snarling loudly as he rattles around in his cage. The guard is almost teasing as he shrugs, "Not doing much of anything from in there." He jabs the needle into the cage, hard enough to bruise if it were to actually make contact. The Hunter dances back though, swatting at the needle before grabbing the pole between his teeth and snarling as he shakes his head. "Oh no, you don't!" the guard grunts, yanking the pole back with a struggle and then jabbing it in hard, snagging the Hunter in the arm and quickly injected the load before he remove it. "Ah, there we go," he grins as he sits back slightly.

The Hunter yelps from the hard sting, dizziness starting to overwhelm his senses. He keeps up a faltering growl, stumbling hard and crashing into the bars of his cage. He snarls fiercely, blindly swinging, clipping his claws on the other poles but he _needs_ to defend himself! The guard only laughs in response, waving it off, "I know, I know. I might've gone a little overboard on that one. Hopefully you don't overdose. That's not the plan here." He casually taps a foot, waiting until the Hunter isn't move as much. The Hunter is growling though whines are starting to seep into his sounds. He seems to be looking around, for what, the guard isn't terribly sure.

The woman-thing…he needs her. At least _she_ hadn't hurt him! He lays on his side, panting heavily, panic starting to overwhelm him. He's vaguely aware of the other male leaning against a wall, "Now that's more like it. A Leaper killed my brother, you know." He tips his head down slightly, rubbing at the scruff on his jaw, "He was a good kid. Not too old, a couple of years younger than me. He would've done well, but one of you LITTLE FUCKS saw fit to rip him to shreds." He watches the Hunter tilt his head towards the door, as though looking for something and then turn back to him, baring his teeth viciously. The movements are slow and uncoordinated though. The drugs have done their work.

The guard opens the front of the cage, "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Would risk my job, you know?" He reaches in, trying to drag the Hunter out. His expression darkens as he manages to growl softly, "Get out here." The Hunter snarls and wildly snaps his teeth, the bite and strike sloppy because of the drugs. He's starting to feel funny in his midsection. Something's wrong! He grunts and flails, backing as far into the corner as he can. When the guard manages to seize him, he begins dragging him out, ignoring the flailing limbs, trusting that the drugs have taken a decent effect by then. The Hunter has resorted to using as much of his weight as he can, making loud crying noises, no doubt calling for any of his fellow Leapers to help him.

Once he finally has him out, the guard tosses the Hunter onto the floor, waving his fingers mockingly, "Hi." The Hunter growls, trying to scoot back and crawling away as best he can. "Uh-uh," the Guard grunts, kicking the Hunter solidly in the ribs, "You're not going anywhere." The Hunter muffles a yelp, biting the inside of his own cheek. He will not show weakness in front of the other male. His vision is blurring and he can't smell anything and what he _can_ smell makes _no_ sense. His claws dig into the floor as he rolls onto his stomach, instinctively protecting his sensitive and vulnerable areas. The Guard hauls him up, handling him roughly, "Get up!" The Hunter snarls, taking the opportunity to grab the guard's wrist and, even in his drugged state, managing some strength. He yanks down hard, hearing a satisfying pop when does so, though his legs crumble under him.

The Hunter's mouth twists into a sneer as the guard bellows in pain, dropping him and kicking out blindly. "Son of a bitch!" One of his arms is still some good though and he manages to drag and shove the Hunter back into the cage, slamming it shut. "Oh, you little _fuck_," he hisses, his face red with rage, "Oh you'll be seeing me later." With that, he quickly leaves the room, holding his wrist and hissing in pain. The Hunter whines softly when he's back in his cage. But at least he's safe for now. He drags himself into a corner, bruised and beaten but nothing broken. One of his fangs shows as he sneers again. He's not broken. But the other male is.

A/N: TADA! I have finally written the second chapter! OuO No one can throw anything at me because this is an intense writing session closely followed by at least two more chapters TODAY. So keep an eye open kiddies!

Angelica Pavlov, the guard, and Dr. Katz are all characters of TvirusRose and should be acknowledged as such, especially since Angelica is so much fun to mess with :3 Visit her on deviantart as well and check out her groups!

Scott (The Hunter) is my OC and feel free to check out art of him and other Hunters/OC's at my account on Deviantart, by LMFranklin18! Remember, I feed off of comments and love! GIVE TO ME! *Rolls in love*


	3. Chapter 3: JailBreak

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Three: JailBreak**

Angelica walks into the Hunter's room, her clipboard ready and out. By now its become somewhat routine. "Day three of observation," she musters as she writes it down, her gaze fully fixed on it. The Hunter is curled tightly in his cage, his arms over his head. She glances up at the small sound and then lowers her clipboard in confusion, walking towards the cage. "What the…Where did these bruises come from?" She frowns some as she looks him over. He turns slightly, able to see her clearly for the first time and he glares hard at her. Where was she when he had needed her?! He curls up tighter, wrapping his arm around himself to hide his pain.

The guard enters the room behind Angelica, through the still open door, "Alright Doc, we're going to move this one back into the testing area, so I'm just going to administer a sedative." The Hunter's ears ring at that familiar voice and he snarls full force. He's up in moments, waiting for the stinging insect to come into his cage. Snarls roll through him, vibrating his teeth and jaw as he fixes the guard in his sights. Angelica blinks, raising her brows and turning to face the guard, "It doesn't seem to like you, Mr. Kasche." The guard only shrugs, "Its only a rage machine, what do you expect?" As soon as she looks away though, the guard is grinning fiercely, making a fist with one hand threateningly, reaching for the pole.

His actions are met by the Hunter thrashing wildly, claws slashing at the bars as he lets out a shriek of challenge. He butts his shoulder against the bars and zones in on the spot where he's seen the soft ones open his cage. He claws at it, banging his shoulder against it as snarls and growls louder. Angelica stumbles back in fright, "Oh my god!" The Hunter seems to have gone completely mad in his cage and with his strength, it's a possibility that he could get loose. "Shit," the guard mutters, frantically fumbling for the remote for the shock collar. When he realizes he doesn't have it, he begins rigging the sedative to the pole as quickly as he can, "Hang on Angelica!"

The Hunter snarls again before letting out a full on roar, backing up as far as he can, bracing his arms to either side of him and pressing his feet against the bars behind himself. He launches himself HARD at the cage door and is almost surprised when it finally snaps and crumbles under his weight. He spills out onto the floor and almost seems surprised, stumbling back to his hands and feet. He shakes himself, a little worse for wear but then turns towards the guard, raising himself into an aggressive posture, arms spread and crouched low to the floor. Angelica screams and flees into a corner of the room, her clipboard clattering to the floor.

It's a face off between the Hunter and the guard and the Hunter bares his mutated fangs and tosses his head. A dirty golden eye shines from under his matted hair. She's going to die, Angelica is sure. She's closest to the Hunter and he looks PISSED. The Hunter isn't concerned with her though, stalking slowly towards the guard, crouching low with a loud snarl. His gaze darts between the bite stick and back to the guard holding it. The guard drops the pole, fumbling for his gun instead, not nearly as quickly as he'd like considering the injured state of his arm. "Oh, you little shit," he hisses. Angelica can only watch in horror as the Hunter leaps, letting out a shriek and tackling the slightly larger guard. Claws rip and tear as he knocks away the firstick. He slams his hand against the guard's face and the other pins the guard's already injured wrist.

One knee slams hard into the guard's stomach and the other goes to the knee to support himself as he takes a moment to savor this. Angelica lets out a choked cry from her corner. Oh god, she doesn't want to see this. She doesn't want to- The Hunter pauses, scenting the female in the room. He can smell the blood from the mark he'd made on her and the salty tears running down her face. He's tempted to take her instead. Females are so much softer and their bodies more pleasurable to hold. He strains hard, tendons in his throat standing out as he keeps himself in check and then tears his claws down the guard's face. The man howls in pain, blood spilling over his features as the Hunter grabs his other wrist.

His face twists into a smirk as he starts to slam the guard's wrist into the floor, intent on breaking it. "Oh Jesus Christ!" The guard chokes out, his face bright red under the blood. He's dangerously close to passing out. The Hunter lets out a roar as he continues to beat on his prey, slamming his knee into the Guard's stomach again. The man spits up blood, spraying the Hunter's face with it. He shifts up and over the Guard, baring his teeth again and smacking him hard across the face. He scoots back slightly, kicking his feet as though he intends to bury the Guard before swinging towards Angelica.

Surprisingly, he doesn't feel the need to scare her anymore. He doesn't like that smell on _her_. She should have been there though, when he needed her. He's panting and his bruised ribs stand out clearly against his grayish skin. The guard is hacking up blood, slowly bleeding to death from lacerations across his face and his mashed wrist. He's surely bleeding internally. He leaves the Guard to whatever fate his injuries may deem and starts to stalk towards the female, growling softly and lifting his head to sniff at her. The Guard has passed out and Angelica huddles against the wall, her vision blurred with tears and terror racking her frame. "Oh my god," she gasps repeatedly, then manages to gasp in enough air to let out a shriek, "HELP! Oh god, someone help me!"

He flinches back at her scream and then issues his own screech, rushing her. He pants hard as he takes in her scent. The prey smell is powerful, nearly overwhelming. Angelica screams again, scrambling up against the wall before tripping over herself, falling to her hands and knees. She struggles to reach the door, slipping between him and the wall. The Hunter growls, watching her for a second before turning back towards the now-dead man. He grumbles slightly, lifting the Guard's limp arm before dropping it back down. It's a good kill, was a challenge with the man's bitestick and firestick. He perches on the man's chest, reaching over to snap the bitestick in half and growling at it. He laps at his various injuries, where the guard had struck him before turning to twist the guard's head this way and that, as though curious about the lack of movement.

The Guard's heart is still fluttering weakly but he's unconscious, too far gone. If he doesn't get help quickly, he really WILL be dead. Angelica's route to freedom is cut off by the Hunter now perched on the Guard's chest and she looks away from his play, crying softly to herself. The Hunter's mouth has twisted into a wry grin and he lets out a low growl and snaps the Guard's neck, effectively ending his life. Its not something his instincts demand but its certainly satisfying to him. Angelica visibly flinches at the sharp *snap*. She has to remind herself not to look.

The Hunter seems content to destroy everything in the room, stalking to his cage to play with the mangled door, pushing it back and forth experimentally. He finds the baby toys and pushes them towards her, huffing curiously. Angelica flinches away, shaking her head and trembling, "N-no…Wh-what do you want?" After a long moment of steadily staring at her, he holds the toys up with clumsy claws. He knows she threw them at him yesterday and he tore one apart in a fit of rage…but he wants to try and give them back. He gives a short barking sound, pushing and pulling them in the same manner as a child whose just discovered sand.

She's not entirely in her right state of mind, given what she's just witnessed as she reaches trembling hands forward to take the pieces, "N-no, you.." He grunts softly, sniffing at her hand and cocking his head. He licks her knuckle and then sits back, looking at her in an almost curious manner. His eyes are almost hidden but there's a dangerous predator quality to the gaze as he watches her. He's obviously ready to attack her, should she provoke him. Angelica finally leans back into the wall, trembling as she lets out a sob. She looks at the Guard's prone body without turning her head, "It was him…it was him, wasn't it?" She's stammering as she looks back at the Hunter's various bruises, "Where those bruises came from. He…" She…She should really move. To be honest, her legs aren't working at the moment.

He grunts slightly, looking in that direction and curling his lip before swinging his head back around to face her. He leans forward, sniffing at her knee for a moment before backing off. Her prey scent is driving him nuts and he retreats back to the body, shoving his clawed hand into the other male's chest cavity and ripping him open. Angelica lets out a shriek, looking away and covering her face in horror. The door swings open with a loud bang and a couple of men fill the doorway. With the lack of his report, they've come seeking the Guard. "Dennis? Are you in-Jesus FUCK!" one of them shouts, seeing the Hunter crouched over the now dead body. Blood has pooled around him and he-he's _eating_ Dennis! Angelica is still against the wall, trembling with horror as she shakes her head.

He flinches when the other males enter the room and he positions himself firmly between them and the female creature, arching his back and baring his teeth wickedly. A low growl rumbles through him as he looks for a way out, rolling his shoulders in preparation. "F-FUCK!" One man quickly covers the door while the other draws his gun and aims. "No wait!" Angelica screams, waving her hands, "We-We need him!" The Hunter backs up against her and the overwhelming stench of blood and death fills her nostrils. She flinches back at the contact but is too afraid to move, "We've got to-to get him back to the big containment area." The smallest of the guards hesitates but then nods, drawing his tranquilizer gun from his belt.

The Hunter assumes his aggressive pose again, spreading his arms and roaring loudly, making the guards tense in surprise before the Guard fires, snatching the Hunter in the arm. He lets out a sharp yelp, looking at the little tranquilizer before baring his teeth again. After a few long moments though, he stumbles and then faceplants onto the floor with a groan. The guards rush in, in one fluid wave while Angelica manages to stand on her shaky legs. One Guard takes the Hunter's shoulders and lifts him up and over in a fireman's hold while the other supports Angelica, "Are you alright? That thing was right over you!" Shakily she nods, confused by his behavior herself, "I'm not hurt…Just, just hurry! Hurry before the meds wear off." The Guard nods, lifting the Hunter a little higher and then hurrying off with him.

"Get back to your room, Angelica. We'll send someone back for-for Dennis…"

A/N: Chapter Three! Up and going and GO MR. HUNTER! You defend yourself. And, the beginnings of getting tamed? Maybe XD

GIVE ME LOVE! *ROLLING IN DA LOVE*


	4. Chapter 4: Blooddraw

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Four: Blooddraw**

The Hunter looks around his new environment, curious. It's a large basin, deep in the ground. The floor is padded and there are lots of things to climb on and play with. Curious, its all very curious. He's even been given a new covering! But its too bright, unsuitable for hunting. Still, it allows him to cover his face and that's far more comfortable than he's been in the past few weeks. He looks up at the muffled voices approaching his new territory. Its too small though, to be considered territory. It'll do for now though.

Outside the door, Angelica is speaking with the head of medical study, Dr. Katz and she gives him a reassuring, albeit weary, smile, "I'm perfectly alright Doctor. Can't let one rough day stand in the way of my work, now can I?" He looks like he's ready to object again but she opens the door and steps onto the catwalk high above "the pit". She takes a deep breath, pulling a slightly rusted padded chair towards the edge. "Guess who," she softly murmurs and is greeted by the Hunter, far below her, tilting his head in her direction. She watches his expression. His nostrils flared as he scented the air and she scribbled it down, nodding slightly.

Apparently he recognized her, surprisingly enough as he gave a low croon in her direction, crawling towards the wall directly underneath her. Her face twists slightly into a smile as she shakes her head, "Not going to scare me off that easily." She can't see them since the Hunter has actually been clothed, but she can't help an errant thought about the state of the bruises on him. She's sure now that the Guard had been abusing him. She watches as he stands carefully, stretching his body along the wall she's perched on and he croons again at her. He backs up and then leaps at the wall with a shriek, making her jump in surprise. The wall is too high even for his powerful legs though and he slides back down with a grunt.

She finds herself chuckling a little, "Oh no, you're not getting up here. We've got an idea of just how high you can jump." She sets her clipboard down on her lap and continues to watch the Hunter below. He growls and grunts before walking around, cocking his head and then just sits down, lapping at the back of his hand. He wrinkles his nose and she realizes he's displeased with his recent bathing. She smiles lightly when he rolls onto his back and starts to roll around on the floor, groaning and grunting. She rubs her still-sore shoulder, sighing in thought, "Why didn't you kill me? When you got out of that cage and-" She cuts herself off with a scoff, shaking her head, "Oh look at me. Trying to talk to him. Honest to god trying to talk to one of the Infected."

He rolled onto his stomach and glanced up at her again and then plastering himself to the wall again, stretching towards her and crooning softly again. She sighs and refocuses on her clipboard, writing at a quick, almost irritated pace. This is odd and she's a bit flustered and confused by his behavior. "Well, what are you looking at?" she calls down softly to him as she stands, moving to hold the guardrail as she leans over. He gives an excited yip, turning in a circle underneath her. He sniffs curiously in her direction, licking his lips at the soft female smell and giving another low growl. She gives an involuntary noise of disapproval, her lips falling open slightly and she quickly returns to her chair, shaking her head. Silly beast.

The Hunter growls a little louder but then retreats, leaping onto a large crate as a streak of energy bolts through him. He bounces off the walls and the random pieces of furniture and stock that've been left in the old gym. After his constant movement, he goes deathly still and silent, limbs spread to take his weight. She studies him for a moment and then jumps when he suddenly flips into the air and springs around again. She can't help laughing lightly, shaking her head again, "Who knew such a cold-blooded killer could be so playful? Alright, look, there's not much else we can do. Now I just want to run the test, and-" She pulls a small laser pointer from her coat pocket and clicks it into life.

Underneath his hood, the Hunter's eyes go wide and he instantly goes still, staring at the little red bug on the floor. He's not sure what it is but suddenly he wants it. He gapes at the dot and rolls his shoulders, stalking it before pouncing, slamming against the wall and scrambling at it in an attempt to capture it. She blinks in surprise, shifting the laser over and then swirling it around, "Oh, you like that do you?"

His head bobs when the dot bounces up and down and he grunts, pawing at it and growling lowly. He leaps up the wall, trying to get at it as he whines softly. A sincere smile is spreading over Angelica's face as she runs the dot across the floor and he immediately chases after it, heels over elbows. He shrieks and pounces at it, swatting insanely but Angelica only lets out a loud laugh, "Go on! You can get it!" She lays the dot over one of the Hunter's hands and he yelps, stumbling back and pawing at his hand. Angelica flicks the laser pen off and lets out a small mock-gasp, "Where'd it go?"

The Hunter whines, turning in a circle, looking for the tiny red prey. He sniffs and muffles a soft whine, looking up at the female in distress. Wh…where's the tiny prey gone? Angelica turns the pen on again and he's immediately on it, closing his hands over it and then opening them with a whine. He hasn't caught anything! He growls and lets out an offended screech, arching his back as he swats at the dot and then chases it across the floor. Angelica has dissolved into full laughter, pink in the cheeks, "Y-you're like a big kitty cat!"

He twists and turns in a circle, following the dot and eventually the circle gets so tight that he trips over his own limbs, landing face first on the ground. He huffs indignantly, picking himself back up and stacking out as he looks around for the dot. The female is making odd noises and he turns to look at her, tilting his head with a low growl. For some reason, he feels almost embarrassed by her sounds, as though she's mocking him. She continues to laugh, reaching into her pack and taking out a plastic-wrapped pepperoni stick. She's got several more and they were meant for if he completed the test, but one can't hurt. And she, she can't stop laughing! She flicks the laser pen off and breaks off half the stick, tossing it down into the pit. "Here," she manages to get out, still giggling.

Why is she throwing MORE stuff at him? And where did the tiny red prey go? He smells something good though and goes to investigate. He paws at it, hesitant and suspicious of the food smell. He turns slightly to look up at her before snapping up the stick, chewing on it happily. It doesn't taste all that great but its still pretty good. Angelica is still chortling as she watches him, shaking her head, "Ok, now, you've just got to…" She points towards a button on the wall as he paws up the wall for more of the food. He scowls at her before he croons loudly at her, holding a clawed hand out to her endearingly. She softens slightly, but shakes her head, "Uh uh." He whines again, studying her expression and tilting his head before his mouth twists into what once would have been a very sweet smile.

Finally, she lets out a deep, exaggerated sigh as she reaches into her pack, bringing out the rest of the pepperoni stick, "Fine. That's less for later then. We ration this stuff, you know." He scarfs down the stick without a thought, rumbling deeply as he licks his chops. He turns his face up again, letting out a loud croon in an attempt to call the female down to him. She shakes her head, not quite understanding what he's getting at, "You're not getting anymore."

If he could hunt, if he could show her how fast and how strong he is, THAT would win her over. He blinks, cocking his head slightly. Why does he want to win her over? He eyes her. She looks like a mate he had before, red hair and sweet face. Without another thought, he knows he wants her and he croons again, louder this time and his expression darkens into something demanding. She tilts her chin up, making that involuntary sound of disapproval again. She points at the button on the wall again, "There." He huffs, jerking his head between her and where she's pointing. He raises his eyebrows but it goes unseen as he walks towards that part of the wall. He sniffs at the buttons, rubbing his nose against them and then glancing back at her. Her eyes brighten and she gives a nod, "Yes, yes…" Her tone is excited as she nods, trying to encourage him.

The Hunter looks back at the odd pieces on the wall, frowning. What…does she want from him? He sniffs at the buttons again, glancing at her sidelong. "Go on," she hisses quietly, awkwardly miming pushing a button with her hands. He grunts and huffs, turning away coldly. He has no interest in the odd wall. He trots back to the wall she's perched on, sliding up it and pressing his hands flat against the cool surface. Angelica lets out a loud groan, shaking her head before she sighs, sitting back in her chair. Damn it, that was CLOSE!

He croons again at her, sniffing. Why is she teasing him? He turns and bounds around the room, working off his frustration by leaping over several crates and flipping off of them. At the same time, he bounces off the button pad, slapping them all at once. Its followed by an irritating buzzer and a soft chime, since both have been tripped. Angelica is instantly out of her seat, leaning over the guardrail to see what happened. He jerks to a stop, skidding along the floor as he turns to look curiously. He bares his teeth and snarls loudly at the new sounds, not quite sure what they are. A small hatch opens in the wall and a plate of food is slid into the pit. He pauses, raising his nose curiously to sniff before he stalks forward again. Well now, isn't THAT interesting.

He lets out a loud rumble, snapping at some of the meat before folding his arms under himself to tuck into the food. Angelica lets out a sudden laugh, her mouth turning up in a big grin, "Yes!" she enthuses. He jumps in surprise at her little outburst, turning with a hunk of meat hanging from his teeth. He sniffs in her direction before finishing his meal. He's still hungry though and he sits up, sniffing at the buttons. He slaps one, snarling and cringing at the harsh noise it makes and quickly switching to the other. He's delighted to receive another plate of food and he pounces on it quickly.

Angelica grins with triumph and nods slightly as she turns and snatches up her clipboard. She starts to scribble it down, turning to look down at him and, at the same time, her clipboard slips from her fingers. She watches in horror, frantically trying to grab it as her expression drops into distress. It hits the edge of the catwalk and then tumbles down into the pit. "No!"

The Hunter turns at the sudden clatter, giving a soft growl before seeing that the intruder is smaller than him and seems inanimate. He walks towards it, sniffing and catching a whiff of the female's scent. His eyes light up as he rumbles and lifts his bloody maw to look at her. His white hoodie is now stained with it as he sniffs up at her and then looks back down at the clipboard, sniffing more. "Oh, don't you touch that!" she nearly begs, "Oh Christ, please don't-" She waves her hands and shakes her head frantically for emphasis. He grunts and picks up the clipboard between his teeth before switching to his hands, holding it upside down. He sniffs a little more and then nibbles at the corner of it before turning to look back up at her and crooning softly.

"Oh no, no! Don't chew on it!" She continues to wave her hands uselessly, then raises one to her forehead, "I've got to get it. How am I supposed to get it back? How the _hell_ am I getting it back?" He chews on the board more and then drags it into the small hut structure that's been made for him. He turns inside of it and then lays down, holding the board between his arms as he continues to chew on it. Angelica puts her face in her hands and groans loudly. She thinks for a moment and then quickly gathers up her pack and runs out through the exit.

She runs down the hallway, descending down the long flight of stairs. She dodges past a few soldiers and then pauses. The Hunter is chewing on the board when the double doors fly open and a figure emerges. Its dressed in ill-fitting arm guards and a Kevlar vest. It moves slowly, muttering softly to itself and he watches with narrowed eyes, half-raising himself as he bares his teeth. The clipboard is underneath him as he rumbles deeply, eyeing the intruder. "Great," Angelica mutters under her breath. She's got a helmet on and she can't tell if he knows her or not. She carefully raises the tranquilizer gun and aims, unaccustomed to the weapon.

When he makes a sudden move, she jerks, yelping and sending a dart into the wall. He immediately charges, dodging and weaving before he pounces hard on her, tearing at the armor and snarling as his claws rip through her shirt. He pauses though, nostrils flaring as he straddles her waist and he growls lowly. He lowers his face to get a better whiff of her and then outrage slides over his face. How…How DARE she?! Shoot at him with a firestick after he spared her life?! His snarl grows as the betrayal sinks in. Angelica screams, her ribs aching in protest and she frantically twists and thrashes. "No!" she cries out, "NO PLEASE!" The tranquilizer gun has skidded out of her reach and her brow beads with frightful sweat. She flinches back when he snarls at her, jerking when fabric is torn.

He's pissed but he pushes off of her, roaring softly at her and shaking himself slightly. He turns though, ducking into the Hunterhouse and dragging the clipboard inside with him. He lays down with his back to her and the clipboard in his arms. The sound of tearing paper rings through as he ignores her. She just blinks for a moment before that sound goes through her and she springs up, "My notes!" He grumbles as he rips and shreds through the paper. It smells funny and she's not sure if it's a good smell or a bad smell. Most of all, it smells like her though. A puff of paper comes out of the entrance as he spits it out. Angelica clenches her hands into tight fists and she works up the nerve to venture closer to the little structure, "Please…Just stop that!"

He rumbles and a piece of the clipboard comes flying out, in a perfect crescent shape with teeth indents. Angelica turns away, her brow knitted in distress and her head down in one hand, "No, no, no, no, NO!" She groans and shakes her head as she looks back up at him. He grunts and turns, eyeing her as he chews on a mysterious substance. The clipboard can be seen, just past one of his big shoulders and she nearly cries out at the state of clawed, frilled paper its been left in. "Fine!" she nearly shouts, almost in tears out of pure frustration. "Keep the damned clipboard since my notes are already…" She lets out a choked angry noise, shaking her head with disappointment and turning. She collects the tranquilizer gun and storms towards the door only to be pounced on quite suddenly. She lands on the floor with a grunt, turning over to see the Hunter bound away. She huffs at him, scowling before scrambling to her feet and sprinting for the door with renewed effort.

He chases after her, slipping under her legs and tripping her. He gives a playful yip, grabbing her pants leg and prancing back to the middle of the pit. He drops her leg and then crouches, wiggling slightly with a growl. She, however, has hit her nose and yelps in pain. She sits up when she's dropped, bringing her hands up to her face and blinking away tears. Blood drips between fingers as she cradles her nose. Her mouth drops open, at a loss for words before she sighs loudly in exasperation. He's wiggling like some kind of damn DOG. "Can't you just let me LEAVE?" she gets out, her voice nasally.

She spots the new look on his face though, his pupils constricting to tiny pinpoints as he starts to circle her. Shit…the blood! Everything is fast and she finds herself scrambling away, "No!" As she moves to get away from him, he launches himself after her, snapping his teeth wildly and just barely missing her. She scrambles for the door but he catches her against the floor, snarling wildly as he flips her over. She can feel the blood washing down the back of her throat and terror overwhelms her before pain lances through her shoulder. He's bitten her and he snarls wildly, pulling back only to shove his mouth around her forearm. She shrieks in pain, tossing her head in pain. She sobs loudly, trying to push him away even as his hands fold over her hips, yanking her closer.

His claws rake over her hips, tearing through her clothing in his effort to taste, to feel, to smell more. "Please! Let me go!" she sobs, hiccupping as he yanks himself away from her. He bounces a few feet away, stumbling and sliding onto his side. He lets out a roar and claws at his own face. Angelica lets out a ragged gasp of pain, tears flooding her face but she manages to snatch up the tranquilizer gun, leveling it shakily with him. She lets out another loud sob, shaking her head but gritting her teeth with determination, "Not-not gonna let you…" She stumbles slightly, blood clogging her speech. She's cursing and looking at the ragged skin of her forearm, her hand shaking before she gets off the best shot she can.

She gets him on the side, just under his shoulder blade but he continues to shriek and claw, letting out a roar of pain when he catches an eye, tearing clean through it. "FUCK!" Angelica gets out, starting to grow faint from her own blood loss. She continues to mutter curses, stumbling to her feet and sliding along the wall until she gets to the door. She falls through it, pulling herself along and leaving a trail of blood in her wake, "F…Fuck…Medic! I need…need a medic!"

The Hunter wobbles some, stumbling as the tranquilizer starts to take effect. He struggles to get up, seeking the female he's hurt and rubbing his face against the floor. HIS EYE! It hurts so damn much! A younger employee is walking by when he spots the bloody mess, "Oh my god!" She rushes up, leaning down towards the red-haired doctor. "Dr. Pavlov, what happened?!" Angelica leans heavily into the other woman, gasping out, "Can you…Medic…just send a medic…" She points vaguely back in the direction of the pit as her vision swims and then finally blacks out.

A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Swim in the panic that is a Hunter attack. Conflicted feelings and strange attempts at bonding? Maybe XD

AHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST READ-READ ALREADY!

GIVE ME LOVE *ROLLING IN DA LOVE*


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding (He Wishes)

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Five: Bonding (He Wishes)**

The Hunter sits in his little house, from his waist down sticking out. He's now wearing a strait-jacket with a hood, left incapable of using his hands. The occasional whimper can be heard as he rests his cheek against the floor, having managed to push some soft things into a decent pile. He and the floor and walls had hosed off, cleaned of blood and heavily dosed. Dr. Pavlov had insisted though, that he not be harmed. A bandage was wrapped around his head, covering his injured eye. It had been several days now, since he'd last seen the female. He doesn't even notice when the door creaks open and Angelica walks in, giving a soft sigh. She's bandaged up and bruised and, after a long moment of hesitation, she steps into the Pit.

She glances at what she can see of the Hunter, frowning slightly, "Doing alright?" He doesn't even seem to notice her, just curling up tighter and making a small miserable sound. She frowns a little, stepping closer and tapping lightly on the side of it. He only rolls onto his side. He hasn't eaten, he can't see. He can't even move his arms so he can't go anywhere. He can't do anything. He's a useless Hunter, a useless male. Something's even in his mouth to keep him from close it and he thinks he hurt the female pretty badly. He hadn't meant to…

Angelica sighs some, almost feeling bad as she backs up, "I'm sorry about this but you cut yourself up pretty badly. Not to mention ME." She reaches out, patting his hip and he jumps in surprise. If she wants to hurt him, she should just do it already. Its cruel to play with your prey. The woman only takes in a deep breath, move her hand upwards carefully to pet his back, "Look, I've got something for you." She reaches into her pack and pulls out several pepperoni sticks, dropping them where he can reach them and then carefully, very carefully unhooking his muzzle. He rolls his aching jaw, finally closing it and whining. One eye is already gone and the other is slightly hazed over.

But Angelica has learned her lesson. There are two guards outside the door, in case he should lose control again. "Well?" She lowers her hand to pet at the back of his neck though. She can't be mad at him for following his instincts. He gives a small sound and then languidly sniffs at the pepperoni stick before taking one between his lips and chewing at it. She manages a faint smile, "There we go." He eats half of the stick before letting his head loll to the side. He just feels sick with himself. He wriggles around a little, pulling himself out of the little house and looking up at her with a tired looking eye, giving a soft whine. She absently rubs at the brace and bandages on her nose, tilting her head at him, "Is your eye still bothering you big guy?"

After a long moment, he leans forward, plopping into her lap and huffing and sniffling at her soft female smell. She jumps slightly but doesn't readily push him away. The behavior is odd but not unwelcome. She pauses and then starts to gently pet the back of his head, "I know you don't understand this, but I know you've been through a lot. We _are_ trying to help you though." He only whines in response, pressing his face against her thighs. He closes his remaining eye as he relaxes against her. She only pets him and is surprised when he suddenly turns his face into her hand, lapping at her palm gently. "Oh, _now_ you're being all sweet." He tries to shift up towards her but with his arms bound, he can't move too well. Angelica pats him on the back, her tone slipping into something almost sweet, "I know you're a good boy. And I know sometimes you feeling things and you can't control them. That's what we're here to work on, alright?"

He whines in response, looking up at her with a dirty yellow eye, sniffing at her. He sighs softly against her thigh, just glad to have the muzzle off. Angelica gets a pink tint to her cheeks, "Um…" She can feel the unusually warm breath spreading over her thigh. Finally she clears her throat, a bit flustered, "Well, soon we'll be back to testing. But for now, I think we've both been through enough stress." She gently pushes him away and then begins to get up. He whines, looking up at her with confusion. She can't just sit with him? He struggles to get onto his knees, leaning forward and, in an uncharacteristic show of affection, rubs his jaw against her leg. He loses his balance though and falls forward, face-planting against the padding.

The Hunter groans and rolls over onto his back to look up at her. Angelica can't help smiling lightly, sitting back down, "Alright, alright, fine." She glances past him and spots her clipboard. She smirks slightly, shaking her head, "Well, there's my clipboard. Been having fun with it?" he smacks his lips, almost in response as he peers up at her. She awkwardly bends over, on hands and knees to grab it, her torso disappearing into the Hunterhouse. He sits up as best he can, sniffing curiously. He knows the pose. He knows the smell. But she's VERY unpredictable. She might try and beat him to death with her wood chewtoy. He considers briefly, looking down at his bound arms before up at her offer. Her back end wiggles slightly and, despite his injuries and wooziness he grunts with appreciation.

His brows shoot up at the invitation and he finally manages to scramble to his feet, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. Angelica seems unaware as she snags the clipboard, "HA!" He leans forward, pressing against her raised back end, rumbling suggestively as he grinds against her with a purr. Angelica tries to shoot up and bangs her head against the inside of the small structure. She scrambles frantically, gasping and flustered, and pink in the face. He yelps when she seems to panic and stumbles back, falling onto his ass and scowling up at her. She composes herself and then swings her clipboard, smacking him on the shoulder. He yelps some, scooting back and wrinkling his nose before he scowls at her.

Why invite him if she was going to hit him?! He huffs, suspecting he should have known it and uses his chin and knees to crawl off some before turning his scowl on her again. She raises a finger threateningly, red in the face, "Don't. Do that." He snaps his teeth and grinds them irritably. His face is a darker grey than normal, the beginnings of arousal tenting the front of the CEDA scrubs they'd put on him. Her eyes widen before she lets out a huff and brushes herself off, turning on her heel and heading for the door. Her face has turned even more red as she turns her broken nose into the air. He hesitates when he sees that she's leaving, rumbling and then letting out a loud croon. She turns back to him, scowling some, "I'll be back later." She pushes the door open and exits, turning her face away with a snort. As the door closes, he sighs heavily and flops onto his back with a groan. Damn female.

A/N: Hee hee hee :3

Poor guy. Maybe he should try to be a gentleman instead. That might work better. I don't know though, maybe she LIKES the big bad Hunter XD Guess we'll find out, won't we~~

Have fun kiddies!

GIVE ME DA LOVES *ROLLING IN DA LOVES*


	6. Chapter 6: Rubber Ducky, you're so Fun!

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Six: Rubber ducky, you're so fun!**

Angelica clenches her hands into fists, glaring up at her superior doctor. "No," she insists, "No, you can't expect me to-!" He cuts her off with a wave of his hand, "Angelica, you're the one who insisted on keeping him alive. You're the one who insisted on working with him. If anyone can do this, you can." She shakes her head again, "No. Not after he…"

"After he what?"

Angelica frowns, too embarrassed to even admit what had happened the day before. Dr. Katz shrugs slightly, "There's no need to worry, Angelica. He'll be sudbdued. You're at no risk for harm." Eventually, she suppresses a groan, throwing the door open before herself, "Fine then!" Dr. Katz looks after her with an almost wistful expression, sighing slightly.

He was shot _again!_ And now he was chained to the floor of a glaring white room. Suspicious smells lace around him and a drain gurgles between his knees. They've even gone so far as to take all of his coverings. The greatest alarm he has though, is that the room is damp and the smell of water is overwhelming. He growls lowly around the muzzle that's been shoved between his teeth again, his fists clenching and unclenching but his arms chained too far apart to allow him much movement. Anger is riding him hotly and he…he is going to tear out their hearts…eat their eyeballs like meatballs! He snarls, rolling his shoulders as he awaits whatever's bound to happen to him this time.

Angelica storms in, shooting a glare back at the door as soon as Dr. Katz closes it behind her. Her arms are loaded with soap and towels and a set of fresh scrubs and she lets out a loud, irritated sigh, unable to look directly at the nude Hunter kneeling on the ground. His head whips around when she murmurs softly, "Let's just get this over with." His eye has been unbandaged and there's a series of angrly slices down his face. The eyeball itself is clouded over and staples keep together the worst of the slices, trailing from his forehead to the side of his jaw. He sniffs some, his growls dying down. If…if its her, it can't be too bad,right?

Angelica lets out another slow sigh then pauses, surprised now that she's able to see the actual damage to the Hunter's face. She shakes her head with finality, "You are _not_ going to like this." He stiffens at her tone before she reaches over head and turns on the water. He flinches back, his gaze fixing on the water and then darting up to her. Sure she wouldn't…? Angelica frowns with sympathy. She already knows that the Infected tended to grow highly distraught around water. "It'll be alright," she tries to assure, "You're not going _in_ it." She shuts the water off and drags a bucket towards him before gathering up a sponge and washcloth with some soap. She kneels next to him, careful to keep her gaze away from…certain areas. "Alright, are we ready?" She puts on a fake chipper tone as she smiles at him.

He only whines plaintively at her, his eye concentrated on the bucket of terror she has so close to him. He tries to pull away but the manacles around his wrists keep him in place. He gnashes his teeth around the bit muzzle, leaning far to the side and letting out a louder distressed sound. She lets out a slow sigh, "As ready as you'll ever be, I suppose." She dips the sponge into the bucket and wrings it out and then soaps it up. She starts to scrub at his limbs, starting with one of his arms. He tenses at first, snapping his teeth around the bit before he pauses. Ok, so, not _so_ bad. She's actually touching him, of her own free will.

He could…He could grow to like that. He lets out a soft sound, still not entirely sure about the strange sensation of the sponge against his skin. He tenses and relaxes, letting the cycle repeat as she moves the sponge up his shoulder. Angelica finds herself smirking slightly, dipping the sponge back in to work over his back, "See? Not so bad, is it?" He gives an unsure whine, wriggling as much as can as he follows her hands with his gaze, as best he can. The water is warm and not terribly unpleasant, honestly. But he still doesn't like it. Not even if it means the female touches him of her own volition.

"I'm trying to make this quick," she murmurs as she finds her eyes sliding down and she quickly stops them, eyeing his navel. Gods, but these creatures are built for power. After she finishes his other arm, she moves to his chest, hesitating a long moment before swirling the sponge there. He gives her a soft slow purr, shifting so his chest is puffed out more. She chuckles in response, keeping her gaze firmly on his chest while she works, "There we go…" His eyes close with pleasure and his purr deepens. He watches her through half-closed lids before he leans forward, attempting to nuzzle her. Angelica's lips part slightly and she uses this opportunity to wash up his neck, rather flustered, "Umm…"

His purr is a constant now, vibrating through her and he tilts his head back. It's a great show of trust, for him to bare his neck like that but with his eyes closed and his face relaxed like that he's…he's actually kind of handsome. Angelica slows down, studying his face, her heart racing as she studies his full upper lip and the strong shape of his jaw. She shakes herself, realizing she has to move to lower regions soon. To this end, she takes about as long as she can on his torso. He rumbles deeply, looking at her curiously with his blind eye. Some odd new sense is starting to form and he can almost "see" her with it. There's no color to it though and its fuzzy at best.

He's determined now, to keep his other eye so he can actually see her when she comes around him.

Angelica sighs deeply and dips the sponge again, squeezing her eyes shut and moving-Oh god. She's sure that her face is burning up. He jerks in surprise, glancing down and grunting. Of course, his body reacts and he relaxes slightly, giving another chest-deep purr. He lets out a soft coo, glancing at her and his face greyer than normal. Angelica keeps her eyes tightly shut in embarrassment, jumping when she feels his cheek bump against her's. "N-no…that's not what we're doing," she says, using the sponge mostly on him. Her fingers bump and slide along his muscular thigh though and she finds her breath catching, "You…are enjoying this…_way_ too much."

And its true. He's hard as a rock as her soft squishy thing moves against him before she moves down his legs. He gives a small disappointed sound and leaning towards her. He sniffs along the back of her neck, picking up the subtle pheromones and rumbling deeply at her. She only sighs, her face and ears burning as she shakes her head, "Almost done." She gets to his feet and he jerks in surprise, trying to pull them away from her. She smirks faintly, "What? Don't tell me you're ticklish." She moves to the other foot, squeezing the sponge a little. He lets out a yelp, trying to pull his feet away from her and scowling at her.

She chuckles at him, shaking her head, "Alright, alright. I'm done with your feet, ok?" She dips the sponge and then wrings it out over his head, soaking his hair. He _really_ doesn't like that and he tosses his head up with a howl, shaking his hair in an attempt to get the water out. He jerks his head, growling and disliking this _greatly._ "Hey!" she shouts, scowling at him and he returns a glare at her. "Oh quit that!" She looks down at the bucket of water, sighing and dumping it out. She runs warm fresh water into it and wrings a little more of that over his head, retrieving a hotel sample bottle of shampoo. She squeezes it into her hands and then works her fingers through his hair, lathering it up, "Now hold still or this is getting in your good eye." He pants heavily and lets out a wail around the muzzle, trying to rock away from her hands. Why is she-why is she _torturing _him now?!

"Oh shh!" She tries to hush him, leaning in slightly and accidentally placing a hand on his thigh. He tries to flail, ultimately failing very badly. A howl rings through him when something stings his remaining eye and he jerks his head, his cries reborn with a new fever. "Oh hell," She tries to rinse the suds out of the Hunter's hair and dips the sponge again, dabbing at his eye, "I told you this would happen!"

He howls and whines in pain, tossing his head and then leaning his face down, rubbing it across his thighs and severely stretching his arms in his attempts to ease the stinging in his eye. She picks up the washcloth, dabbing at his face and washing the suds away, "Shh shh shh…" He subsides into soft whines and lifts his face for her, pressing into her soft thing and sniffling like a child. She sighs and croons at him softly, washing the rest of the soap away, "Its alright. I know it stings. Is that better now?" He blinks at her before leaning into her shoulder, giving a plaintive whine. Angelica pats his back, "Alright, we're done." She flushes very suddenly, realizing she essentially has a NAKED MAN leaning over her.

He turns his head to press his aching eye against her neck and he sighs through the muzzle. Its not so bad now. His head feels lighter and his hair is sticking to him but its not so bad anymore. She gulps and nods softly, "Now hold still. I'm going to try and get you dried off and dressed." She picks up a towel and starts to dry his hair. He leans into it, sighing at the almost pleasurable sensation. He only wishes she'd undo his hands. As she dries down his chest and stomach, her gaze unavoidably travels down, "O-oh. OH." He is…He is still at half-mast and leaning into her. Her face flushes as she grows hot under the collar and she lifts her face back to his chest. He grunts when her movements turn quick and he notes the odd shade of her face.

"N-now where the hell did I put your clothes?"

When she steps away, he watches her silently before letting out a soft croon, trying to call her back. "Hang on, hang on," She murmurs softly before walking back. She'll be glad to finally have him dressed. She then looks down at the chains around him and frowns, "How the hell am I supposed to…?" He's in a crouched position, watching her with a tilted head. She pinches the bridge of her nose, wincing when it gives her a little bolt of pain. "Alright then, just wait for the guards to come back Angelica," she murmurs softly, kneeling down next to him again. She fixes her gaze steadily on the door, frowning slightly, "Don't look away, don't look away."

Why were they taking so long? Did they have a grudge against her for keeping him alive after he attacked the other Guard? Unbidden, thoughts of the Hunter spring to mind and she flushes again, turning when he lets out a loud whine. "Oh dear lord," she mutters as she turns away again, covering her mouth. Eventually his whines escalate into a loud howl. She finally turns back to him, kneeling next to him, "Fine, fine! What's the matter with you?" He whines softer, leaning towards her and sniffing with a plaintive sound. She sighs, rubbing his shoulder to the back of his neck, "Now why are you being such a big baby?"

He sighs and leans his cheek against her hand, brushing his jaw over her knuckles and his sounds settling. Angelica thinks for a moment and then picks up her white coat, covering him with it. "There. I think we're both a little more comfortable this way. Until we can get your clothes back on." He sniffs and gives a rumbling purr as he presses into her as best he can. She leans away, a bit awkward as she flushes and sincerely hopes that her coat remains covering him up. "Easy now," she murmurs softly to him.

After a long moment, the door finally cracks open and a voice is heard, "Doctor, you done in there?" "Yes," she calls out with relief, "He's as clean as he'll ever be." A guard steps in, takes a look at the two and lets out a chortle, "Aw, you covered up his Leaper junk. How sweet." Angelica casts him a cool glare, the words 'shut up' written all over her face. The guard shrugs, "Aright, fine. Let's just get him doped up and moved out."

The Hunter is immediate in his response, snarling and growling around the bit muzzle and he tries to move, using his shoulder to push her to his side. The Guard immediately reaches towards his gun but Angelica shakes her head. "Don't. He's just being stubborn," Her expression is almost a smirk as she stares at him, "Besides, he can't harm me." He shifts uncomfortably but then nods, moving forward a bit. The snarling increases and the Hunter strains at his binds, baring his teeth and glaring hatefully. Angelica tries to soothe him but he keeps a murderous eye on the guard. "Whoa, he does _not_ look happy," The guard almost takes a step back but Angelica just frowns, "Just tag him." The guard nods, pulling a tranquilizer from his belt, "Right…" He takes careful aim, considering the Doctor's proximity and fires a dart. The Hunter growls sharply at the sting and his gaze gets hazy as he shifts some. His growl is a constant sound buzzsaw while he tries to push the female back some.

His shoulders droop though and he eventually drops, though he manages to keep a hateful gaze fixed on the Guard. The man finally ventures forwards, pulling out a key and working the manacles off of him. "He give you any trouble, Angelica?" She shakes her head, "Not much, I suppose." The Guard chuckles and pats her arm, earning him another fierce growl from the Hunter. "That's the spirit Doctor," he manages, shaking his head slightly.

How dare that male touch HIS female! He pauses, blinking at himself but the snarl stays up as he tries to shift. Nothing works and Angelica sighs, patting the Hunter on the shoulder again. The Guard calls out the door, "Alright guys, I think we're good." On cue, another Guard enters the room and helps him to shoulder the Hunter. Angelica's coat slides to the floor and she quickly looks away, after catching a glimpse of muscular buttocks. As they dress him, he snarls and growls.

He hates the bitesticks. He hates that the Strange Ones are getting better at subduing him. He hates everything! He snaps his teeth around the bit as he finds his gaze coming to rest on the female again. His growls quiet to a rumble as he eyes her.

Well…maybe not everything.

A/N: WHOO! I am on a roll today! Now folks, keep in mind that this is originally an RP between myself and TVirusRose. Most of the Guards, Dr. Katz, and Angelica Pavlov are all under her control.

Scott, the Hunter, is mine. Or Angelica's, depending on how you wanna look at it. XD

BUT YES-IMPENDING SEXINESS

Not that there wasn't plenty here with the powerful and demanding Scott naked in the shower. AHAHAHAHA-you know you thought about his fine ass all through this chapter.

GIVE ME LOVES *ROLLS IN DA LOVES*


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Seven: Falling**

Holding her noticably chewed up but recovered clipboard under one arm, Angelica opens the door to the catwalk above the pit and clears her throat slightly. "Well," she remarks, "Yeserday was eventful. I suppose today we're back to testing though!" She grabs the now-familiar chair, pulling it up to the edge of the catwalk, searching for the Hunter below. He's hiding behind a crate but she can see the top of his blonde head. He peeks over the crate, just his eyes and the top of his head showing and she can't help laughing lightly at him, shaking her head. She shakes her head before the food hatch in the wall opens.

A medium-sized brown rabbit hopes out, twitching its nose and looking from side-to-side warily. Angelica frowns some as she looks over, tilting her head, "What are they…?" The Hunter has his gaze fixed on the new prey before Angelica even noticed it. He rolls his shoulders, his good eye wide and he hunches down further behind the crate. He licks his lips, waiting for the opportune moment quietly. The rabbit tenses, as though sensing something and turns back towards the now closed hatch door. Angelica hesitates but then pulls her pen out, ready to take notes. The Hunter looks like he's anticipating the prey and he rocks back on his hands, kicking out and shoving the crate at the rabbit. The animal is startled and flees to the other side of the pit. Angelica watches for a moment, humming almost silently, taking down notes, "Hunter uses his surroundings to terrify prey."

The Hunter is quick, springing after the fast rabbit. He growls softly and leaps over the rabbit, scurrying to turn around and face it. The rabbit squeals in fright, making a dime turn to try to evade the pursuing predator. Angelica frowns slightly but continues watching. Its reminding her a bit too much of a Hunter going after a Survivor. The big male scrambles though, seeming to revel in playing with the rabbit. He growls as he swipes at it, nearly taking out its hind legs but missing. He swats and flings the rabbit into the air, shrieking and pouncing on it mid-air.

He drops it though and bats at it again. The now injured rabbit awkwardly hops towards perceived shelter behind a crate, attempting to hide. By now, Angelica has stopped taking notes, just observing him with distaste and a trace of fear on her features. The Hunter growls, rolling his shoulders and stalking after the rabbit. He leaps onto the crate, his eye glowing faintly in the shadow of his hood as he stares down at the rabbit. He hesitates suddenly, growling at a strange nagging in the back of his head. Those big frightened eyes…startled him. He swung a hand down, snapping the rabbit's neck with a fierce gnash of his teeth.

Angelica jumps slightly as though shocked out of a daze at the clear distinct "snap". She had been drawn in by his fluid chase, like a bug to light and she hugs herself slightly. He picks up the rabbit, carrying it towards his Hunterhouse and does a few turns in front of the entrance of it before laying down. He leaves the rabbit between his hands, prodding at it to see if its really dead before laying his head down on it. Angelica frowns slightly in thought, tilting her head, "That's odd." He didn't just…eat it, as she had been expecting.

The Hunter presses his face into the soft fur, giving a little sound. Angelica can't help smiling lightly, leaning in a bit, "You like that huh?" Its good to see him back to his normal energetic self. She's still bruised and healing but feels pretty ok herself. He looks up when she speaks and then springs up, as though caught doing something bad, using his hand to brush the soft prey back into the little house, acting as though he wasn't just cuddling it. He snorts some, strutting around the pit and she smirks, tapping her pen against her mouth, "Have to act all manly,huh?" She shrugs lightly when he gives a short bark, looking suspicious.

Even dead, it strikes her as funny that the big tough Hunter had been rubbing up to a bunny rabbit. She folds her arms as he grins ferally and then gives a low croon. "Uh-uh. I'm staying up here after last time, thank you." He frowns for a moment before renewing his efforts, stretching and slowly walking up to the wall she's perched on, stretching up against it with a purr. He croons louder at her and she can't help the slow grin that crawls over her face as she turns away. He huffs, giving up for the moment and strolls around the pit. He's bored.

Bored off of his rocker! He starts to run and then randomly leap off walls and screeching loudly just for the hell of it. She covers her ears for a moment, wrinkling her nose, "Ouch." She sighs, shifting to lay down on the catwalk, hanging her head over the pit. Maybe its just because she's been there awhile now but she's starting to get quite comfortable with him. "You know, I hear if we get you behaving well enough, they'll give you a little bit of time in the courtyard," she muses. He looks up at her as he lands on a crate, nearly knocking it off-balance.

She thinks for a moment and then smiles lightly, "I think…That something…Is back." She pulls out her laser pointer and flicks it on, aiming it to just below the crate that the Hunter is perched on. His gaze instantly drops to it and his eye widens as he drops down on top of it, growling lowly. The dot is obviously evil. EVIL dot! He swats at it with a growl and starts to chase after it while Angelica laughs and runs it partway up a wall. "Hopefully we can convince them after not too long," she continues her thought from before out loud, "From the looks of it, the exercise wouldn't hurt you."

Of course, they've got to stop the accidents too. The other thing that they've told her is that he'll be put down if another accident occurs. He tries to scramble up the wall and ends up flipping off of it. He turns and runs full-force at the opposite wall, leaping as high as he can and bouncing against it, letting out a shriek as he hits the wall next to it and leaps higher. Angelica forgets to move the dot as she blinks, "That was…clever." He grunts, sliding back down the smooth wall and plops down on his butt. He looks at the walls, an almost calculating look on his face. She lowers the dot so that he can get it easier and he jumps off the crate, clawing with a wild abandon in an attempt to capture it. She moves the dot across the floor in figure eights for a bit, not too quickly. She just wants to help him get some energy out.

He growls as he chases the dot before he gets dizzy. He groans, holding his head and shaking himself out before laying down on the floor, panting. "Alright, that's enough of that. Tired yourself out, did you?" Angelica smiles as she flicks the laser pointer off. He turns to look at her, his tongue hanging out slightly as he pants. His color is flushed some, a bit less grey but he quickly goes back to normal and rolls over onto his back, one arm draping over his stomach. He purrs softly and croons at her again, that same demanding look on his face. Her cheeks turn a bit pink but she shakes her head, "Nice try." She gulps some, briefly recalling him in the bathing room, his head tilted back and eyes closed as water droplets made their way down his jaw.

He licks his maw and his eyes hood slightly, a devious look sliding over his features as he draws a claw down his stomach, crooning again. Angelica's jaw drops a little, her expression stunned, "What the-You really _are_ trying to seduce me, aren't you?! Oh, this is just…" She shakes her head, at a loss for words and her face no burning. He only grins, rolling back over and spreading out on his stomach, snorting with masculine pride. She sighs, scowling and turns away, trying to give off the impression that she is _not_ amused, though it hardly works.

He's purring loud enough for her to hear him, sliding her a knowing look from under his hood as he nibbles at his sleeve. She huffs at him, sitting up and scowling, "Oh, will you just-Quit that!" He purrs even louder, staring up at her and then stands up, climbing onto a crate and on top of his slightly taller Hunterhouse. He perches on it with a rumble as he watches her. A low keening howl comes from him and she shakes her head without any real irritation, "What is it now?" He turns his gaze up at her, a big dirty yellow eye and the slightly faded one as he seems to pout, whimpering softly. He rolls his shoulders, eyeing the wall doubtfully. She frowns slightly, feeling a big bad for him.

But she's not going down there.

Even if she did, her superiors would probably, once again, question her sanity. "I'm sorry," she awkwardly apologizes, "But I'm tired of you tearing me up." He only gives another sound, relaxing back from the leap he was about to make and then glancing around the walls. He finally narrows his eyes with a soft growl and Angelica tilts her head slightly, searching around the pit for whatever he's looking at. He leaps off of his crate and then crawls to the wall just underneath her, bracing his feet against it and lowering himself as though he's about to charge. He takes a running leap at the wall opposite her and bouncing off of it and back onto the wall underneath him. To her shock, he gets about ¾ of the way up the wall, digging his claws in fiercely but sliding back down with a growl. Angelica jumps in shock, giving a small yelp and then her brows shooting up, "No, no! Don't do that!"

They hadn't thought of that when they'd rebuilt the gym to contain Hunters! He'd never shown signs of wall-leaping! He grunts as he looks up at her, a determined expression sliding over his features. He moves with determination, repeating the sequence and only making small marks in the wall with each of his leaps. After his first few attempts, Angelica feels assured that he isn't quite making the leap and she sits back, admiring his determination. She pulls her clipboard into her lap and scribbles on it, nodding at him, "Very good."

She wouldn't have thought the Hunter to be at that level of problem solving. She doesn't notice that he's getting higher and higher with each of his leaps as she takes her notes. She yelps in surprise when his claws catche the edge of the catwalk and he latches on with determination. "Oh!" Angelica cries out, hurrying toward him on instinct. If he falls from that height, even HE might get hurt! "D-don't fall off of there!" He's grunting as he pulls himself up and he gets an elbow over, growling lowly and scrambling at the smooth wall.

She grabs his hoodie and pulls as best she can and together, they finally manage to get him up. He pants, crouching and shaking slightly from the effort. He leans back and looks around from his new vantage point. This is quite the little spot she's got up here! "You shouldn't be up here!" Angelica hisses quietly, her tone too surprised to be scolding. She backs away from him, wondering how she should deal with this. His attention snaps to her when she speaks and he grins widely as crawls towards her on all-four's. He pauses, sniffing at her and then rubbing up against her leg. He nibbles lightly at her pants leg, not wanting to harm her, but just familiarize himself with her. He tilts his face up at her with a calculating but pleased expression, one eye still scarred from the self-mutilation.

Angelica holds her hands, not quite pushing him away but wary nonetheless. "Oh, you'd better not try to have your way with me again," she nearly whispers. He peers at her innocently, cocking his head slightly and sniffling at her. His arm belts loosely around her waist and he nibbles at the ends of her red hair. "Alright, alright," she says, pushing at his chest, "You can-you can stay up here. Just don't…do that." She brushes her ponytail back with her hands and he huffs slightly and pulls her closer, pressing his face into her neck. He finally got her.

Angelica flushes slightly, muffling a slight giggle at the tickling along her neck, "O-oh." He rubs against her neck and shoulder, nudging her coat collar to the side and purring. His hand works at her waist, drawing her closer and he laps at the bare skin he can find, watching her studiously. She sighs under her breath involuntarily, then blinks in surprise, quickly grabbing the Hunter's arm and trying to move it to her shoulders, "Um…ok. Hello." She offers it weakly, smiling a little unsuredly as she shifts slightly. He's…He's certainly taller than a measly 5'10". Now that she gets a good look at him, he could easily be 6 foot or possibly 6'1".

The Hunter rumbles down at her, hugging her shoulders now but this is just as good. He plays with her ponytail for a moment, tugging slightly and she can't help smiling lightly, "What is your deal with my hair?" He grumbles softly and relaxes, dragging her down as he sits down and shifting her between his legs. He drops his hand to her shoulder blades, rubbing between them gently as he looks down at her. She's an interesting little female and he purrs some, his mouth twisting into an awkward smile. She blinks at him and can't help smiling back, giving him a little pat on the back, "There now, look at that. You actually have a nice smile." He purrs softly, surprised she's allowing him to hold her like this.

She pats his head, "There, see? You really _are_ a good boy." He imitates her, patting her head but his hand slides down her back and then back up. She puts a hand on her hip, "Oh what? Are you copying me now?" He shifts some, flexing slightly as he snuffles near her hairline and nibbles at her temple before leaning back, grinning at her. She brushes at where his mouth had been then sighs slightly, relaxing in his grip, "You really are a good boy."

He purrs and makes a soft chittering sound and her brows raise at that. She's never heard that vocalization before. He examines her and then makes her tilt her head back and laps up her cheek. She sputters and pushes him back, raising a brow, "Hey!" He croons at her again and stretches some, releasing her before ducking his head and licking at her jaw slightly. She dances back, laughing slightly, "No, quite that. Your mouth isn't exactly clean!" She shifts her bag and clipboard back some, out of his reach as while he leans towards her again. He wraps his arms back around her, hugging her to himself and she flushes slightly before hugging him back, "There. Just don't you try anything funny again."

She shifts in his lap and then turns slightly, working through her bag, "Well, you're not really supposed to be up here, but I've got to admire the problem solving. Hang on…" She retrieves one of the wrapped pepperoni sticks, peeling away the plastic, "Ah-ha. Here." She smiles sweetly at him while his eyes go wide and swallows the stick nearly whole, his mouth almost engulfing her hand. He pulls back, chewing happily on the meat. He shifts around her, snuffling at her bag and looking for more.

"Hey!" Angelica shakes her now drool-covered hand and then tries to pull her bag away, "Don't play with that!"

A new game? He growls softly, trying to pull the bag back towards himself. She frowns with distress when she hears the slight sound of one of the straps starting to rip, "Come on! I need this!" He shakes his head and looks up at her with a bright eye before getting a better grip with his teeth and he yanks hard, stumbling when it rips. Several more of the wrapped pepperoni sticks, some paper, a spare pen, and one of those boxes of picture cards spill out of the ripped bag, scattering across the catwalk. Angelica flings her hands up in exasperation, "Fine! You win!" He lets out a joyful screech, pouncing on the fleeing objects and scattering a few more of them. He bats some of the paper over the edge of the catwalk and looks down at them before finding…what?! A stick! He bites into it but it tastes very…different. He growls and tries to get at the meat, ripping at the plastic in his attempts and sticking his tongue out with distaste.

"That is my pen," Angelica chuckles, unwrapping a pepperoni stick for him, "I think this is what you're looking for." He snorts slightly and drops her pen and opens his mouth. He waits patiently, eyeing the stick in her hand. Angelica tosses it lightly, hoping to distract the Hunter long enough to gather her things. She begins gathering up the contents of the bag as quickly as she can, placing them in a neat stack on the chair. He chases after the stick, catching it just before it falls into the pit. He teeters on the edge for a moment before pulling himself back. He sniffles some as he finishes off the stick, smacking his lips.

Angelica finishes gathering what remains of the paper that hasn't fallen into the pit and sighs in relief. At least this time they weren't chewed on. He crawls back to her and sits in front of her, cocking his head slightly. After a moment, he pushes her back, knocking her onto her ass and she scowls at him, letting out an outraged, "HEY!" before he crawls over her, sniffing and nibbling in places here and there. "No tasting!" she tries to push him back, her face flushing slightly but very wary of those teeth after all the accidents. He's now hovering over her, a hand drifting to her hip as he sighs against her neck.

She tenses, moving his hand off of her hip and to her waist. "No touching there," she mutters softly. He grunts, sliding his hand back and lapping at her jaw, locking his gaze with her's. She's reminded of their first encounter, the fury in his eyes when he'd locked gazes with her through the window. Now his gaze is just calm, surprisingly so as he studies her features.

She's taken in by him for a moment as a flush crawls up her features and she moves his hand away, "I said NO." He huffs some, his gaze darkening as he lays closer to her, his chest pressing to her's. He knows how to charm females and he leans up, grazing her ear with his teeth. He rumbles lowly, pressing against her in an attempt to show off how big he is. She yelps in surprise, trying to wriggle away and pushing him off, "NO!" She scolds him as she stands, "You do that again and I make you go back down there!" He scowls at her, narrowing his eyes before huffing. His shoulders come up as his head droops and he turns his head to her, whining softly.

She glances at him and sighs with exasperation, "Alright, look, I'm sorry." He seems to ignore her, his shoulders rising higher, somewhere around his ears. "Giving me the cold shoulder now?" She sits down in her chair, moving her things to the side. He only huffs at her, glaring around the catwalk. He finally lays down, one arm hanging over the side of the catwalk as he glares at the opposite wall. It does _not_ feel good to be rejected. Angelica sighs, wiping her pen on her leg. It really shouldn't bother her as much as it is that he's sulking but it does kind of pull at her. "Oh," she says softly to herself after a moment of thought. She opens up the box of picture cards, or what remains of them and shuffling through them to make sure they're alright, "Might as well try this now."

He glances over his shoulder but then stubbornly turns to stare at the other wall. Now that he's up here, he's not getting down until he has to. She stands up, tapping one foot, "Are you going to keep ignoring me?" He shifts, effectively turning his butt towards her. She chuckles slightly, "Alright then. More for me, I guess." She takes one of the two remaining meat snacks and opens it up, taking a bite. "Mmm," she gives an exaggerated sigh of pleasure, closing her eyes to feign intense pleasure. He stiffens, turning slightly to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He gulps and gives a soft sound before stubbornly looking away.

"You know, this. Is really. Good," she smirks as she takes another bite. The Hunter bites at his bottom lip, trying to ignore her. But now he can smell the meat treat and he fidgest slightly, growling slightly. She chuckles again, holding out the pepperoni stick, "Are you suuure you don't want any?" He whines and then whips around quickly, snapping up the meat stick and turning his back to her just as quickly. "Damn," Angelica grumbles, sighing and leaning against the wall. He grunts as he chomps down on the meat, swallowing it in easy gulps. He turns and sniffs at her curiously, pressing his face against her hand and snuffling at her. He's learning the difference between her and food though and he chews at her softly, like a puppy testing his limits before snuffling at her lap.

Angelica finds herself smiling again, patting the top of his head, "Well, you're not ignoring me anymore so I suppose that's an improvement." He rumbles at her, shoving his face against her lap and nipping at her thigh. "Uh-uh. No sir. That is OFF-LIMITS," she yells in surprise, waving her hands. He growls at her apparent excitement, standing and slowly grabbing the back of her chair, to either side of her shoulders. He searches her face, as though looking for the reason that she keeps telling him no. He's a strong male, powerful and capable. Angelica drops the box of cards into her lap, her eyes going wide and she swallows thickly, unintentionally betraying her fright.

Is that why? She's frightened of him? Well, she had reason to be. He sinks back down, drawing his hands across her thighs and frowning with a grumble at his confused thoughts. Angelica lets out a sigh of relief, bending over to gather up the cards. He watches her with boredom and confusion chasing one another through his head. And worst of all, he's starting to get horny around her. He lays down on his stomach again, stretching out on the catwalk as he watches her. His confusion is evident on his face as he shifts slightly.

She sits back in her chair and then lets out a sigh, patting her leg, "Alright. Come here…" She's a bit breathy about it as he turns to look up at her, as though suspicious. She smiles softly, putting her clipboard in her lap, "This is like a…game, alright? Kind of like a game. I'm just going to show you some pictures and you don't have to do anything. I'm just going to write down how you react." She's aware that she's pretty much talking to herself and isn't quite sure why she even bothers. Regardless, she pulls out one of the cards, featuring a photographic image of a young couple in front of a house.

He sniffs curiously but otherwise doesn't react. He looks at the picture and then back at her as if to say, "What am I supposed to do?" Angelica sighs. Maybe this isn't going to work out so well after all. She rifles through them some before pulling out a picture card depicting a doctor and a patient in her office. She chuckles lightly, smiling, "Look, its like us." He snorts slightly, looking at the two with indifference before laying his head on her knee, rolling his eye up to her. She shakes her head some, "One more."

She comes across one of a married couple and flushes, "Let's just skip that one." He watches her dully, rubbing his chin against her knee before sighing with exaggeration, bored. She sighs in exasperation again, "Fine." She's now in a noticeably sourer mood and he grinds his teeth at her. She looks at him, raising a brow, "What are you so upset about?" He leans up, his hands folding over her knees as he ducks towards her, giving her a little lick across the lips, tasting the meat stick she'd eaten before. Her eyes go wide and she screams, literally leaning back far enough to tip the chair over. She falls to the floor with a crash, "What the hell?!"

He jerks back in surprise, the scream startling him badly enough that his heel catching on the edge of the catwalk and he lets out a yelp as he tips over the guardrail. "Oh hell!" Regardless of what's happened, she springs to the edge of the catwalk, trying to catch him but he's already gone. He falls into a crate with a crash and she looks over the edge, she covers her mouth in horror. He groans loudly, laying in the debris and trying to catch his breath. He lets out a soft whine, rolling out of the debris and stumbling to all-four limbs. He looks back up at her with a low growl, almost offended by her. Why did she do that?!

She lets out a relieved sigh, shaking her head as she frowns, "I'm sorry! You _scared_ me, alright?!" She wipes at her mouth with a sigh, frowning there. She can still feel his saliva on her mouth and it tingles. Its not clean though and she sits back, glaring down at him as he glares back up at her.

"You're so gross…"

A/N: Whatever Angelcakes, we all know you loved that sloppy Hunter kiss. Poor guy is SO CONFUSED though XD He doesn't know what to do!

But darlings, don't worry. It gets better! More sexiness impending!

LOVE ME *ROLLS IN DA LOVES*

Bitches, R&R preeeeeeeease!


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Eight: Daddy**

The Hunter was crouched in the middle of the courtyard, glad to have the fresh smells of the night air. He hugs himself slightly since they've taken his covering again. It frightens him not to have it, he feels like he's defenseless without it. He peers around the courtyard for the female. A stereo can be heard above a barking dog and the drunken rambling of several men. Angelica is steppingout of the nearest building, seeming quite relieved to be outside for once. "Well, here we are," she nearly sighs, approaching with her ever present clipboard tucked under her arm. He scoots towards her, gripping her thigh and his hair hanging in his face, hiding wild darting eyes. She smiles slightly, patting the top of his hair instead of his hood, "Oh relax. It's a nice night out. You might as well enjoy being outside. We'll get your clothes back once we're done." She saunters over towards a treadmill, glad the soldiers allowed her to use their yard.

He follows after her closely, his hand fisting in the back of her pants as he gives a soft sound. She pulls her pants leg away, sighing some and then standing next to the treadmill, hoping he'll wander onto it on his own. He watches her for a moment before he paces off to the side, his posture tense and aware. "Hey wait. No, come back!" Angelica sighs, then chases after him. Behind a large plexiglass window, a boy of around nine can be seen running off with a battered stuffed frog and a shout of, "Well, you'd have to catch me for it!" A younger girl is trying to follow him but then sits down in the hallway, crying loudly. The Hunter comes to a stop a short distance away, rolling his shoulders and narrowing his eyes. He growls lowly and pounces at the window with a shriek, slamming into it. He slides down the window, rubbing his nose with a soft sound and turning back to look at Angelica. He swings back to the window, growling at the prey-pups.

The little girl wipes her nose on a dirty sleeve and looks up, looking merely curious. Angelica is quick to put a hand on the Hunter's shoulder though, trying to pull him back, "Bad." He whines lowly at her scolding but then paws at the window curiously. It doesn't budge and he pushes harder before standing and pawing repeatedly at the glass. The child stands on her tiptoes and presses her nose directly against the window, her breath fogging up one spot and her eyes wide. Angelica sighs and waves dismissively at her, "You should run along." She's ignored entirely.

The Hunter renews his efforts, whining louder and then growling, putting his shoulders into the clawing. They roll and his back muscles flex as he claws. The girl continues to stare in fascination until the little boy runs back up, still holding the toy frog by its neck, "Man, Hannah, you suck at this ga-Whoa!" He cuts off suddenly at the sight of the Hunter, running over quickly. He leans up against the window, raising a brow, "Hey lady, why do you have a Leaper in there?"

Angelica sighs, shaking her head, "Because we're doing some tests." The boy then shrugs dismissively, turning his nose up, "That's dumb." He shoves the girl again, renewing her crying and a furious look comes over the girl's face. The Hunter pauses, an inexplicable streak of protectiveness coming over him as he rears up and then roars at the little boy, slamming his hands against the glass and glaring at him. The boy squeals with fright, scrambling back and then running away in tears, dropping the stuffed frog in the process. The younger girl happily reclaims it, hugging the plush animal to her chest. "Hey," Angelica tries to scold but its ruined as she chuckles slightly. He gnashes his teeth, squatting back down and staring at the little girl for a long moment before turning away with a huff. The little girl smiles, "Funny" and then sticks the hand of her plush frog in her mouth.

Angelica chuckles again and pats on her thigh, calling her to him and leading him back towards the treadmill. He tosses his head, glaring back at the window before trotting after her. She once again takes her place next to the treadmill, staring down at it expectantly, "Up." He only stares at her blankly, smacking his lips slightly. "Alright then," Angelica mutters to herself before propping her clipboard against the controls and then patting the treads. He finally moves onto them and she abruptly starts it. He yelps in surprise, falling onto his butt and then scrambling to get back up. He ends up at the other end of the treadmill, his chin scraping the on the rolling tread before he picks himself up with a growl. She can't help giggling, "Sorry. That was sudden."

He only growls in response and eyes the rolling treadmill before jumping onto it. He stumbles a bit before he gets himself balanced and then starts trotting along, speeding up to try and reach her. She eyes the control, smiling lightly and jots down the speed and his pace. She notices him catching up and smiles as she nods, increasing the speed a bit. Every time he moves faster, she adjusts the speed and soon she finds herself smiling at him while he smirks. "Alright, you asked for it…"

His mouth turns up as she cranks up the speed and he moves into a full run, loping easily on all four's. She can't help rising to meet his challenge, "How about this then?" She turns it up to about ¾ of its full speed, watching as he moves into a quicker pace. He has his eyes fixed firmly on her, his grey skin flushing as he gains on the tread. She grins wider at him, "Oh? Think you're so fast huh?" She smirks as she pushes the treadmill to its full speed. He breaks into a full gallop and watches as Angelica takes down her notes.

She sits down confidently at the end of the treadmill, wanting to see how LONG he can keep his pace up. He focuses fully on her, putting real power into his run and starts to gain on the end of the treadmill. Angelica stands back up, her brows shooting up in surprise. The treadmill won't go any faster and he's gaining?! He grunts and pants as he shoots off the end of the treadmill, yelping in surprise when he rolls heels over head on the ground. When he comes to a stop, he has an absolutely _shocked_ look on his face. Angelica bursts into near painful laughter, one hand tightly clenched to her knee for support, "You win, you win!" She's turned red in the face from laughter and she can't look at the Hunter without making it worse.

She leans heavily on the standing controls of the treadmill, giggling hard. He shakes himself off and growls at her, huffing. He beat the moving ground so he should get a reward now, right? He comes up behind her, his arms going around her shoulders and he buries his face against the crook of her neck, sweating slightly and panting against her sensitive skin. Angelica gasps in surprise, nearly dragged down by the Hunter's weight. She quickly rifles through her pockets for a distraction and pulls out one of the last few pepperoni sticks, "Here, here you go…"

She puffs from her laughter, a flush rising to her cheeks as he seems to contemplate the stick. He hesitates but then turns back into her neck, snatching at her hair with his teeth and tugging lightly before giving a ragged pant against her skin. She feels rather awkward but hesitantly hugs him back, reaching up to pat his head, "You like running, huh?" It's a silly question and he sniffs at her, licking her neck and finding she doesn't taste of sweat like him.

He leans back some, turning her and just holding her arms so he can examine her face. He looks her up and down, very clear in what he's doing before sitting down, dragging her with him. Angelica wriggles a little, her eyes widening. She doesn't really appreciate the solid grip on her arms and she tries to cold him, "Wait, what're you doing? No!" He keeps ahold of her, leaning forward slowly, locking his gaze with her's as he leans forward. He gently nuzzles her neck, along the vein to the dip in her collar bone, sniffing at her lightly. Angelica's skin jumps and tingles at the odd sensation of his nose and lips just barely touching her. She twists and tries weakly to push the Hunter back, but can't seem to manage the strength. Her arms are oddly limp, her tone weak and her voice quavering, "St-stop that…"

He cocks his head and nuzzles the spot again before his tongue darts out to lap at the spot. When she jumps in response, he can't help grinning wickedly at her. At the moment, she wishes she had a hand free to slap that grin right off of his face! As it is, though, she's more or less trapped. Her eyes frantically dart for the window, caught between wanting someone to come and pry him off of her and desperately hoping that no one sees this.

He purrs, plopping onto his side in the grass and pulling her close, until her head is tucked under his chin. He buries his face against her hair, curling around her and his purr resonating through his chest. Angelica blinks, almost surprised that he actually stopped at that. She squirms a little though, uncomfortable with the situation and trying to get to her feet. He cocks his head at her squirming and then figures she might want more? He rolls over, squeezing her some before releasing her in favor of supporting himself over her. He looks down at her with a little smile, purring deeply.

As soon as her arms are freed, she's scrambling out from underneath him, curling her legs against herself, "No!" It's a bit more angry than she had intended but she's flustered and doesn't know how to deal with her misbehaving Hunter. He flinches back some, tilting his head and whining in confusion. He takes a few steps towards her, whining softly and frowns when she takes a step back in response. He gives another whine and backs up, tilting his head away from her and then backs up further. He feels bad. He scared her. She…she didn't like that.

Angelica sighs deeply, frowning slightly and regretting how harsh she'd been. "Wait," she says softly, walking towards him and seemingly ready to say something more when she pauses. A spotlight flickers to life near the gate some distance away and a team of soldiers in camo bustle past the window in formation. She frowns some, "What's going on?" He glances up at the odd light, narrowing his eyes slightly. His pupils dilate as his instincts start to kick in and he growls. He shoves to his feet and hands, his shoulders hunching as he watches the Survivor light.

Not a minute later, the gate begins opening with metallic clinking and a military humvee speeds through. The gate closes back behind it and Angelica, fixated on the humvee, doesn't notice the Hunter rising behind her. "Must be back from recon," she murmurs softly as her lips turn up slightly. Her smile immediately drops though when the back of the humvee opens up and three of the soldiers and a frantic looking medic rush out. There seems to be some sort of commotion and a makeshift gurney is brought out.

One of the younger soldiers is brought out and loaded onto the gurney. Even from that distance its apparent that he's badly injured and he arcs off of the gurney, letting out a hoarse scream. Scott's excitement is nearly visible as he comes up behind Angelica, looping his fingers through the fence as he watches. He's bleeding from under his fingernails, as though they're ready to pop free and the young man's face is painted in agony. A group of Survivors is escorted out of the Humvee by one of the other men, two of them at least looking frightened and awkward. Angelica gasps when Scott suddenly snarls and she looks back up at him and then the fence. If he manages to get out during this commotion…

A high-pitched scream is heard and the young girl from earlier tears into a sprint, the stuffed frog dropping to the ground. "DADDY!" she shrieks, getting swooped up by one of the soldiers. The young soldier on the gurney abruptly turns directly towards the courtyard, and the snarling, his eyes huge, terrified, and already changing color. The Hunter jerks his head around to the panicking little girl and his mouth slowly relaxes from its snarl. He frowns some, staring at her for a moment and his expression softening into something almost like heartbreak before he turns back to the scene at the humvee.

His shoulders come back up and he snarls again, baring his teeth as a guard enters the courtyard with them, raising his tranquilizer gun. "Test's over," he mutters morosely. Angelica only nods in agreement and the Hunter is so completely fixated on the Survivors he doesn't notice the other male. "Shit," Angelica gets out weakly, her hands trembling slightly when one of the Survivors turns slightly in that direction, allowing a better glance at his face. The Hunter lets out a yelp as a needle buries itself in his back and he turns in confusion. "Josh's done, Doc," he mutters to Angelica, "The kid's turning." Angelica nods, noticeably shifting to make herself as hard to see from the outside as possible. Her gaze is turned, firmly fixed on that Survivor though, "I know."

The Hunter growls and charges the Guard, but halfway there he starts to wobble. He snarls louder before plopping down with a glower. Angelica finally turns her back to the fence, facing the door, "Let's…let's just get inside." The Guard nods, heaving the Hunter over his shoulder. As he reopens the door a loud snarl and a scream are heard from outside the courtyard, followed shortly by a single gunshot. Terrified shrieking and frantic sobbing fill the air and the Guard uses his free hand to close the door behind them.

"DADDY!"

A/N: FFFFFFFFF WHAT DID I DO TO MY OWN FEELS? ;A;

Read it people. Read it and Review…that's all for now.


	9. Chapter 9: Daughter

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Nine: Daughter**

The Hunter wakes up slowly, still groggy from the tranquilizer. He gets up, trying to roll muscles that feel too heavy for him. His covering is back though and he's in HIS place but the female is nowhere to be seen. He glances up at the catwalk but she's not there and he frowns a little. Did he do something bad?

A guard paces through the hallway, flipping through paperwork and too absorbed to notice the small form walking past, holding in sniffles and trying to be as quiet as possible. She's still so scared...She wants to hide but doesn't know where.

The Hunter sighs and sits down, still tired from the tranquilizer but he's noticed that its effects aren't lasting as long. Each time, he wakes up a little sooner and a little less dizzy.

The little girl reaches the end of the hallway and spots a door that looks pretty heavy. Its dark done there, so…so maybe if she can get in there, no one will notice her. No one likes the dark. No one but _them_. She stands on her tiptoes and manages to turn the handle, then pushes as hard as she can to get the heavy door open, sniffling as she does so.

The Hunter turns as the door opens, raising his head to sniff. He stiffens and lets out a low unsure sound.

When she manages to get the door open enough, she slips inside, letting the door close on its own, her back turned to the room.

He sniffs a little more and then starts to stalk forwards, a low growl starting in his chest. He recognizes the figure, the little prey. The smell is that of a young female and he pauses some. He doesn't particularly care to hurt pups.

The little girl finally turns and gasps, her tear-streaked face filling with fear at the sight of a Hunter. She trembles but fists her little hands and puffs up, trying to look as tough as she can. "I'm not afraid of you," she says in her growliest voice and failing awfully.

The Hunter cocks his head and stalks closer to her, sniffing up and down and turning in a circle around her. He keeps up a low steady growl, unable to help the twitch at the corners of his mouth. She's acting awful brave for such a tiny prey. The little girl's eyes widen but she clenches her hands tighter and remains standing. Her Daddy was an Army man and he'd want her to be brave like him. Finally, the Hunter comes to rest in front of her, sitting down with his hands between his feet and knees drawn up as he leans towards her. When he sniffs at the little green doll clutched in her arms, she yanks it back against her chest, looking down slightly, "That's my frog."

He jerks his head back, studying her for a long, long moment. The little girl fidgets slightly under his scrutinization and then cries out in fright and surprise when he snaps forward, grabbing her by the back of her shirt. He buries his teeth in the cloth and turns, waddle-crawling her further into the pit. She clings tightly to her frog as she's dragged into the Hunter's pit, sniffling when he monster drops her by a crate. He sits down behind her though, petting through her hair and then he licks her! She wrinkles her nose in distaste but he continues, moving her this way and that.

She's a young female, a pup. He-he can't eat that. Too small and stringy, he justifies to himself as he "cleans" her. Not enough muscle to tear into. He ruffles through her hair and then yawns, laying down and throwing his arm around her as he huffs. She stays very still before turning to him slightly. He's acting like a-like a big doggy! She wiggles a little and then clears her throat. "S'cuse me," she nearly whispers, "Mister monster?"

He lifts his head slightly, as though addressing her and his nose twitching. "Are you gonna eat me?" She asks, her eyes wide. He blinks at her slowly, raising an eyebrow before he smacks his lips and turns his head away, snorting. The little girl frowns. She doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. She's quiet for a little while though before saying quietly and rather matter-of-factly, "I'm Hannah." He looks at her from the corner of his blind eye, his nostrils flaring some. He manages to find a piece of her hair and starts to chew on it, absently in thought. She can't help giggling a little before she stops. She doesn't even want to look happy right then so she stubbornly frowns and sniffles again.

He turns his head more, looking at her speculatively and tugs on her hair some, sitting up to nudge her. "Ow," Hannah complains when he pulls a little too hard. "Stop that! You're going to rip it out and then I'm going to go bald." She looks back up at the monster with a pout and he only grunts in return, tilting his head the other way. He rolls onto his back and swats half-heartedly at her hand, trying to provoke her and careful of his claws. She jerks her hand away but then smiles lightly and smacks the back of his hand. He snorts, rolling into a sitting position and rocking a little. Hannah imitates him, giggling slightly.

The Hunter abruptly leans over, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and picking her up, waddling some when he has to walk over her and then leaps onto the top of his Hunterhouse. He straddles it and then sits her between his legs and begins, once again, to groom at her hair. The little girl giggles when he sniffs at her, pushing his face away, "You have a name, don't you?" He seems to ignore her, yawning again and flashing all of those dangerous, mutated teeth before resting his chin on top of her head. She frowns slightly at being ignored but then wiggles around until she's facing the 'monster'. She smiles up at him, enjoying his body heat. "This is my frog," she says, holding up the toy as though to introduce him, "He can hop, like this." She mimics a hopping motion with the frog, making rather loud ribbiting sounds to go along with it.

He watches her for a moment and then sits up, gathering his legs underneath himself and "hopping" off of the house, landing roughly and turning back to her, "Rrrrgh?" She's clapping, her eyes wide in delight as she laughs happily at his antics. He cocks his head in return, narrowing his eyes at the strange reaction before shifting back. He awkwardly stands, hunched and bowlegged and then drapes himself over the Hunterhouse, looking at her from under his hood with a curious sound. "Do it again!" Hannah enthuses, bouncing on her butt, "Like a froggy!" She's like an excited pup.

Something in his chest hurts and he absently rubs it before picking her up, holding her with one arm and then swinging her onto his back, making sure she gets a good grip on his hoodie. Her little hands fist in his jacket, confused. What is he…? He tenses, looping an arm behind himself to support her weight and then leaps, springing across the small environment. His claws scrape the walls and propels himself off of walls, flipping and rolling in the air. At first, the little girl screams but then squeals in delight, clinging tighter to him. "I'm flyin'!" she crows, clenching his jacket tighter and pressing her face to the Hunter's neck.

He can't help grinning as he leaps around the pit, for her sake. When he finally does come to a stop, he's panting and he glances back at her when she wiggles. She lets out a soft sound of distress, "Uh-oh…" He turns some, frowning at her and giving a short inquisitive bark. He lets her down onto the gently padded floor and turns her around, inspecting for injury. She clenches at the hem of her shirt, doing a little 'dance' and pouting, "I have to peeee!" She darts for the door, straining to reach the handle and then pulling hard. He trots after her as she struggles with the door. She squeezes her knees together, frowning at him, "No! You stay here!" She finally manages to get the heavy door open enough to slip through and he catches the door with a clawed hand, rumbling deeply and following after her.

His lip curls at the smell of Others, strange Others he doesn't know. He can scent the red-haired Female and Little Female too though and he sees her darting down the hall. He frowns a little with worry but sits down, trying to inspect this new emotion. It doesn't make sense. He had been content to hunt and kill outside the walls of this compound but now…now he's …he's _caring_ about things.

Something pangs in his chest again and he clutches at it, looking down with confusion before he hears Little Female's rapid footsteps and he follows after her. His claws tick against the floor and he can hear Survivors working beyond entrances. He snarls at each one, baring his teeth, daring them to come out and face him but none take him up on the offer. He turns down a hall, following Little Female's scent and pauses. Red-Haired Female's faint scent has grown stronger and his interest piques. The doors are closed and all he can hear from most are the sounds of even breathing. Sleeping Survivors. Easy prey.

Red-Haired Female will scold him though…if he does something. He gnashes his teeth, outraged that he would even care but continues down the hall, until he hits a door where he can hear water running and he frowns, sitting down again. He's not sure what to do and after a long moment, he lets out a loud croon, trying to call Little Female out. There's a faint muttering from the room to his right but otherwise all is silent. Down the hall though, behind him, a door cracks open and someone peeks out. Angelica cringes to see THE HUNTER SITTING IN HER HALLWAY. Clad in her tank top and pajama pants, she's not quite ready to go out but he is going to draw attention to himself and get put down!

She dodges out of the room, "How the hell did you get out?!" She's whisper-shouting and looking in every direction when he seems to perk up at seeing her. He turns and gives a happy sound, standing and wrapping his arms around, giving soft happy croons. "Shh, shhh!" Angelica tries to silence him, but she knows its not going to do any good. She frowns deeply, finally trying to tug the Hunter down and back up. "Come on, come on," she hisses, her eyes darting around warily. He remains where he is, tugging back on her until he frowns. She's panicking for some reason. Danger?

He backs her into a wall, framing her with his arms and growling lowly as he looks up and down the hall but doesn't readily see a threat. Angelica scowls at him but goes still when a flushing sound rings out and a moment later, Hannah exits the bathroom. Angelica gasps, locking onto the kid with near-horror on her face. "NO!" she shouts when he grins and barrels right into the little girl, swooping her up and tearing out her insi-Ok, no he's not doing that. She freezes in her tracks as the Hunter presses his face into the little girl's hair and sniffs her. "Hey," the little girl protests, looking up at him, "I thought I told you to wait there."

He huffs, making a soft murmuring sound at her before turning to look at Angelica with an arched brow. He sits down in the hallway with Hannah in his lap, rearranging her hair once more. Angelica's mouth simply hangs open for a long moment, speechless. Just when she's beginning to regain her voice, a door is heard opening some distance away and Angelica's eyes widen. "Shit!" she hisses. In desperation, she pats on her thigh, now backing up towards her room. "Come on, come on," she whispers. The Hunter only blinks at her, holding the little girl in his lap as he frowns some.

Hannah giggles, not quite realizing that anything is wrong. Angelica nearly groans, "Oh for the love of-" She hurries forward, giving a firm tug on the Hunter's arm. "Come ON," she pleads. He grunts but swings Hannah onto his back, following after Angelica with grumpy mumbling. Angelica nearly sighs in relief, backing into her doorway as the footsteps get closer. Her heart is racing in her chest as she tries to lure him in. The moment he gets near her door though, he's darting in, sniffing at _everything_. They discover the bed and he crawls onto it, his eyes going wide and what's left of his pupils _huge_ as he buries his nose against her covers. Angelica closes the door and leans against it, letting out a relieved groan as she slides down against it.

She suspects he might be drooling on her covers.

After a few minutes, Angelica looks up at the two of them, pushing back some stray locks of hair, "I know you…what's your name?" Hannah blinks. "Hannah Corbin," she answers simply, wrapping both herself and her frog up in a blanket. The Hunter glances at Hannah and shifts closer, earning him a quickly "No-" from Angelica. She's still not entirely sure that he won't decide to just snack on the little girl. Hannah merely giggles, not quite realizing the danger she's in as she bounces slightly on the bed. Angelica stands and begins pacing around the room, covering her hand with her face. The Hunter watches her, only his eyes moving as he keeps his nose buried in her bedsheets. It's a little unnerving, his obsession with her bedding but she ignores it, "I-I've got to call security. Or something."

She finally walks to the bed, picking Hannah up and the Hunter stiffens some, raising himself up and a hard look painted on his face. His gaze darts between Little Female and Red-Haired Female. He's not really sure what he can do if Red-Haired decides to hurt Little Female. Maybe he can subdue her somehow. "Put me down! I was playing," Hannah whines, stretching her arms towards the Hunter and trying to wiggle out of Angelica's grip. The woman sighs deeply, "You really shouldn't be here. Isn't there somewhere else you're supposed to-" She cuts herself off. Oh. Right. Hannah goes still though, knowing what she was going to say and blinks sadly. Angelica sets her down and frowns some as the little girl looks at her shoes and scuffs them against the floor. "So…I gotta leave?" she asks quietly.

The Hunter is off of the bed, sniffing over Hannah worriedly and then tugging her to himself. Hannah wraps her hands in his jacket, clinging tightly to him and starting to sniffle. Angelica closes her eyes. Great, so the Hunter seems to have attached himself to the little girl or something. She takes a deep breath in and out, "Let me…just let me think about it." Hannah lets out an unintelligible mumble, pressing her face into the Hunter's hoodie. She can't help feeling a sharp pang at that and then glances around the room. "You like movies?" she weakly offers.

Hannah finally looks up enough to nod slowly. The Hunter glances down at Little Female, petting her hair back and whining as he wraps his arm around her. He hugs her, rocking some as he rolls his eyes accusingly up at Angelica. "Don't look at me like that," Angelica mutters, more self-consciously than she should. She sighs, cutting across the room to her TV. "Alright then," she sighs, flicking on the TV, "We'll watch a movie." She hits play on her DVD player, and after a moment, the BBC theme and logo spring to life on the screen.

The Hunter tilts his head in curiousity, keeping an arm belted around Hannah and waddling over to it. He sniffs curiously before sitting down with Hannah in his lap. Angelica can't help her mouth turning up a fraction as the menu comes up, panning out over a rainforest landscape. "Oh this is going to freak you out," she hits play and Hannah looks up and gasps, her sadness immediately forgotten. "Is this the one with the frogs?" she asks excitedly. Angelica's brows shoot up in surprise but she smiles a bit more, "Uh-huh."

A long silence stretches between them as the Hunter manages to pull his hoodie open, showing a long expanse of muscle and Angelica flushes slightly before he maneuvers the little girl into his hoodie and then pulls it closed, setting his chin on top of her head. She blinks in confusion at the sight before her, "What are you-" She's starting to turn pink in the face, covering her hand with her mouth. What the _hell_?! He's like a mother possum or something! Hannah snuggles in closer to the outrageous body heat and stares up at the movie, attempting to clap her hands but failing given her current position, "Yay!"

The Hunter blinks down at her and Angelica finds her lips parting a little at the gentle expression on his face before he looks up at the screen and looks completely shocked. He sits up, keeping his hoodie together with one hand so that Hannah doesn't fall out and then pawing at the screen, growling lowly. A bird squawks on the screen, as if in offense and then an entire flock takes off, making him jump back in surprise. "Silly," Hannah giggles as the Hunter backs up and then looks up at Angelica for guidance, whining softly. Angelica chuckles at him, "They're not real." She tries I vain to explain to him, "See? There's nothing there. You're just supposed to watch it."

After a moment, she sits down on the edge of her bed, trying to figure out what to do. The little girl and Hunter continue to watch the TV, the girl occasionally trying to imitate the animals on screen. Angelica snorts some, her serious moment interrupted when Hannah attempts to flap her arms inside the hoodie. The Hunter glances down at himself and blinks in confusion. His brows shoot up and he lets out a strangled shriek, reaching down to hold his hoodie still. Hannah squirms against his hold, "I'm gonna fly away!" Angelica bends over with laughter at the distraught look on his face as he hugs Hannah tightly to prevent her from "flying away".

"What? Did I do something bad?" she asks, looking up at him and he only whines softly, sniffing at her. He wraps his arms around her, sighing some and settling his chin on her head again. After calm settles over them, Angelica sits up, wiping at her eyes. Oh jeez, she doesn't know if she can call security on the poor guy. She watches him for a moment longer and then makes a decision. He can stay. For the night. But that's all. Hannah yawns after a little while, nestling in deeper against the Hunter and staring at the TV. Angelica stands again and stretches, "Well, I can see you two are preoccupied." She needs a shower and then she can think about what to do in the morning.

As she gathers her clothes and heads for the bathroom, she hears Hannah getting excited about a frog on the screen. She smiles lightly, shaking her head some. Well…everything was already pretty damn unusual. Might as well add letting a Hunter spend the night. On the screen, the life of a frog goes by and the Hunter shifts Hannah out of his hoodie, gathering up the blankets from the bed and wrapping them around her. He settles the frog next to Hannah, who is far too sleepy to protest as the Hunter scuttles off to investigate where Angelica's disappeared to.

His hoodie gapes open as he slips into the bathroom, where the water is already running and Angelica is humming softly to herself. The white rooms aren't…_terrible_. He manages to slip his head between the shower curtain and the wall, peering in and making a low curious sound. Angelica turns, sees his jaw dropping and lets out a shriek, scrambling and slipping on the wet floor of the shower while trying to cover herself up. She falls to the floor, striking her leg quite hard. "OW!" She looks up, her expression screwed up in pain and surprise, "Out!" She gasps when she realizes she's uncovered herself and at the same time, Hannah begins crying rather loudly. The Hunter looks in distress between the two females. He moves quickly, snatching her leg but seeing no immediate injury and then releasing her only to spring into the bedroom, swooping Hanna h up and sniffing her over. She's not injured but he growls lowly at the distress they're causing him. Hanna points at the screen where a leopard has killed a monkey and is now messily eating it, sobbing as she does so.

He snarls, turning to the box and setting her down as he smacks it off of its shelf. He shrieks when it keeps playing and then slams a clawed hand into it, grabbing a handful of wires and yanking. He yelps in shock when he's burnt and yanks his hand back, hissing at the pain. Hannah's cries escalate at his killing of the TV and he picks her up, crooning softly. Angelica limps out of the bathroom and then groans, "My TV!" He whines again, hugging Hannah tightly and then pulling her into his hoodie and sitting down, rocking her slightly, trying to calm her. He looks up at Angelica in panic who looks far from amused.

Hannah does settle down though, dissolving into sniffles. She sighs in exasperation, shaking her head and rubbing her temple. She's starting to get a headache from all this insanity. His hand tingles painfully and he licks at it as Hannah settles against him, hiccupping. She'd been nearly asleep and now, next to his warmth, she's starting to fall asleep again. Angelica looks at the two of them and sighs, kneeling down, "Let me see your hand." Her expression softens when he whines, obviously intent on inspecting her injuries. She waves him off, "Its fine," and takes his hand, checking for burns. He watches her for a moment and then takes her hand, turning it over in his and rubbing his jaw across her knuckles.

Hannah is sound asleep against his chest now and Angelica blinks, "What?" She tugs on her hand, trying to pull it away some but he pulls gently, looking down at Hannah and then back up at Angelica, trying to convey some sort of message. He slides his thumb over her hand and then her pulse, drawing a soft mumble and flush from Angelica. He rubs his jaw over her knuckles again and then peers up at her before releasing her and cradling Hannah tightly.

Angelica sighs softly, looking over Hannah's head at his gentle expression and then she tucks some of Hannah's hair out of her face. The Hunter is staring openly at her, occasionally touching her hand or her arm. Angelica makes a shushing motion and carefully lifts Hannah up and out of the Hunter's hoodie, laying her down on the bed. The girl shifts slightly but doesn't wake. Angelica covers her with a blanket, smiling slightly, "There."

The Hunter watches her for a moment and then crawls onto the bed. Hannah shifts, making room but the Hunter drags her back, making room for Angelica near the wall. She hesitates but her leg is aching too badly to object and she crawls over him, "Fine. But don't think too much of it." She's rewarded with his crooked grin and his hand brushing over her arm before he settles down again. Angelica presses her face into a pillow before tilting enough to look up at him. He's again staring at her openly, his eyes slightly hooded and he's starting to purr, a chest-deep sound that Angelica finds herself relaxing to.

She's vaguely aware of him wrapping his arms around both her and Hannah but is already too far gone in sleep to tell him no. He smiles after another long moment, watching the both of them sleeping before he settles, yawning widely. He brushes his knuckles over Angelica's cheek, feeling a little lost that she doesn't seem to return his feelings before he feels himself falling asleep along with her.

A/N: Awwww….lookit that sweet moment! ;A; I'm gonna have to draw this…some time. You folks better leave me some reviews! Good, bad, just give me some constructive criticism! And as always, the lovely and charming Angelica Pavlov (Blue-ball-giver-extraordinaire) is TVirusRose's creation, along with Hannah Corbin, the cutest wittle Hunter-wuvver ever!

XD GIVE ME LOVE PEOPLE I NEED IT


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

****Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

Angelica rolls over with a soft groan, curling into the odd warmth next to her. It takes her quite a few minutes to realize that anything is off and when she finally opens her eyes, she draws in a sharp gasp. How did she get over here? SHE FELL ASLEEP. How is she going to explain a missing Hunter IN HER ROOM and she FELL ASLEEP with him! These thoughts still spinning in her head, along with wondering how Hannah got on her other side all come to a halt when there's a sharp knocking at her door, "Dr. Pavlov?" Her face pales and she manages to get out in a quavering voice, "W-what is it?" "You have a visitor," the guard announces from the other side of the door. "Crap," she hisses to herself. What the hell is she going to do? A desperate idea occurs to her and her eyes shoot to the vent just under the ceiling on her wall. "Just a bit," she calls out nervously, "I-I have to get dressed!" She nudges the Hunter's arm, "Get up, get _up_," she hisses at him.

He only groans some, blinking sleepily and yawning as he stretches. Angelica frantically points at the vent, "You have to HIDE! Hide, alright? If they see you, they are going to shoot you. BAM. Dead, got it?" she whispers at him and he grunts, sitting up and looking around. He stretches again, taking far too much time. Hannah continues dozing, undeterred by their commotion. "Dr. Pavlov?" the guard's voice rings out, "Are you alright in there?" "Yes, yes," Angelica laughs nervously, "I was just in the bathroom is all. Give me-give me just a minute!" As she speaks, she's frantically pointing upward at the vent, trying to convey the message. He blinks at her, eyes darting between her, the door, and the vent. His back starts to arch and a low growl starts to rumble through him as he bares his teeth, directing it towards the door. Angelica smacks a hand over his mouth and he looks at her, startled out of his growl as she hisses, "No."

He scowls at her and she fixes him with a pleading look, trying to be as convincing as possible, "_Please_." He backs up some but, after staring at her for a few moments, grumpily lets her hands guide him. She slides off of the bed with him, pointing at the vent and he grumbles as she lifts the grate and he manages to climb in. As she shuts the grate, she notices the particularly _evil_ look on his face. Unconcerned for the moment, she rushes to the door, giving herself a quick pat down and opening the door, "Can I-" She falls silent. Standing in the doorway is the Survivor from earlier. He's lanky with pale, pale blonde hair, roughly her own age and surveying her without all that much interest.

Angelica stands there for a moment before he speaks first, "Angelica." She bites at her lower lip, then adjusts her tone to be as stony as his is, "Its Dr. Pavlov now, Joel." He smirks dryly and the expression barely registers on his cold face, "Well then, I suppose that I would be Dr. Lancaster then." He stands there, as though expecting to be invited in. The Hunter is quiet in the vent, instincts taking over as he hunches down, listening. Eventually, Angelica unwilling moves slightly to the side, allowing Joel to enter and then closes the door behind her. He glances around the room before his gaze rests on Hannah. He looks a little disapproving but again, the expression barely registers on his face. His tone is condescending as he looks down at the slumbering little girl, "I see that you decided to keep it." Her mouth drops for a moment in near-horror but she quickly composes herself. "No," she gets out, "I-I terminated the pregnancy. Her father was one of the men who was sent on the recon mission that evac'ed you. I'm not sure if you remember Officer Corbin?" she says it almost accusingly and Joel simply shrugs a bit, glancing at the destruction of her TV, "I can't say that I do."

Slowly, the scent of another male is coming to him and his pupils restrict to tiny pinpoints. Joel looks up sharply at the noise, "What was that?" Angelica is quick to cover it, her eyes widening, "The sound carries through the vents. We've been working quite a bit with the Infected, if you haven't already been told." He nods slightly, seeming to accept the explanation. "You don't look too happy to see me."

Her lip curls slightly, unable to control it, "I suppose I didn't wish you were dead." Hannah stirs slightly at the noise with a slight, "Mmm?"

The Hunter is arguing internally with himself. His instincts demand that he protect HIS females, that he fight the other male and demolish him! But the tiny bit of rationality Angelica's brought out in him tells him that the Female hid him for a reason? The other male is stronger? NO! His thoughts get more erratic and his fit louder as the argument continues.

"So then, Dr. Lancaster," Angelica spits out, trying to cover the slight noises the Hunter is making, "What brings you here, anyways?" She's half-expecting some sort of half-assed apology. Joel just turns casually. "Curiosity," he explains, "I was curious as to whether it was actually you here. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised. I'm glad, though. I suppose the involvement warrants that." "Involvement?!" Angelica nearly shrieks, fury overtaking her as she pushes him, "You used me and wouldn't speak to me again when I was having your _baby!_" Hannah cries out in fright, now fully awake and cringing back into the corner of the bed. Joel waves it off, hardly batting an eyelash, "You're being childish. We're both rational, scientific profession-" "GET OUT!" She shrieks, shoving at his chest to get him to leave as tears well over in her eyes.

She had thought she loved him at one point.

The Hunter's screech rings out as the grate flies across the room and he leaps out at the offending male. His hands wrap around the other male's neck instead of sinking into his ribs as he snarls furiously. Angelica gasps in horror and staggers back as Joel's eyes widen in shock but he doesn't really seem terribly surprised. Hannah's sobbing grows into a shriek and she pulls the blanket up over her eyes, clinging to her frog as though her life depends on it. The Hunter jerks in surprise at the child's shriek, whipping his head around with a snarl. He still has his hands around Joel's neck but his expression softens at the sight of his frightened females. They're scared of _him_.

He gnashes his teeth, arguing with himself again before turning a furious glare on the male, squeezing slightly and shrieking in his face but releases him, dropping into a crouch and backing himself up against Angelica's legs. His bare chest is heaving and he digs his claws into his own palms, attempting to fight the instincts screaming at him. He gives wildly hateful glares at the other male, baring his teeth and snarling, arms spreading with aggression. Joel gasps for air, stumbling back and a hand covering his throat as he fights to recover himself. Finally, in a hoarse croak, he gets out, "You've been keeping secrets, haven't you, Angelica?" She just glares back, pointedly kneeling and wrapping an arm around the Hunter's shoulder as if to support herself. "Get out," she hisses again.

The Hunter snarls, as if for emphasis, tensing up and swiping his claws through the air threateningly. He turns his head some, facing into Angelica though that evil glare remains fixed on Joel. He keeps his teeth bared, putting himself between the females and the strange male. Joel finally seems to wise up, stumbling to his feet and managing to get the door open but pauses to stare back at the odd scene for a long moment, "Goodbye Dr. Pavlov." He closes them in and Angelica blinks, in a relative amount of shock as Hannah continues to hide under the blanket.

The Hunter is still tense, trembling with rage and he retreats to a corner of the room, knocking Angelica's arm from around him. He snarls and growls as he faces into the corner, wrapping his arms around himself and digging his claws into his own arms as he fights for control. Very slowly, angelica makes her way to her feet, approaching one step at a time with one arm out slightly, "Are you…?" He turns slightly, fixing her with a dirty yellow gaze and letting out a slow, careful rumble. He lets out a deep breath and then rubs into her leg before walking past her and jumping onto the bed, gathering the Little Female into his arms.

Hannah sniffles slightly, her eyes wide but she hesitantly clings back, tucking her head under his chin. Angelica lets out a deep sigh and sits on the bed behind them both. She eventually leans again the Hunter's back, still shaking from the confrontation, "That was…very good of you." He turns slightly, nuzzling at her hair and checking the both of them over. He laps at Angelica's wet cheeks, giving a soft comforting sound and nuzzles the top of Hannah's head. Angelica turns slightly and stares at the door with a shuddery sigh. Any moment now, the guards are likely to come in and she's going to have to offer some kind of explanation.

As the sound of booted footsteps approach, the Hunter gives Hannah a brief squeeze and purposely hands her off to Angelica. The girl gives a small sound as Angelica shakes her head, setting her down, "Don't…" She stands in front of the door, confronting the Hunter with a frown. Eventually, a knock sounds and a Guard's voice rings out, "Dr. Pavlov." He sounds worried and Angelica sighs slightly as she opens the door a crack, remaining between the door and the growling Hunter. "We heard there was-" she waves a hand dismissively, but does throw a worried glance back, "The issue has been resolved. As for my subject, he's been safely confined in here the entire time.

The Hunter is glaring heatedly at the other males, his hands travelling possessively to her hips but he doesn't try to move her, for fear of hurting her. He does lean over her though, baring his teeth and the guards automatically raise their weapons, and for a moment, Angelica panics. She looks between the Hunter hovering over her and the Guards with their raised weapons, "They're not going to hurt anything." She sighs some, "Just, just tag him and get him back. I'm going to discuss this with Dr. Katz later."

The Guard shakes his head disbelievingly but raises his weapon, "What _have_ you been doing, Doc?" The Hunter snarls at the sign of weapons, yanking her back by her hips and then tucking her behind himself, leaning forward and making it very clear that he _will_ attack. "No," she scolds, trying to push her way in front of him. For a moment, he struggles with her, clearly confused about _why_ she insists on putting herself in danger. Angelica makes a gesturing motion with one hand behind her back and one of the Guards tosses a tranquilizer into her waiting fingers. "I'm sorry about this," she mutters and then quickly slides the needle of the syringe into the Hunter's shoulder, depressing the plunger.

He jerks in surprise, looking down at his arm and then at her in confusion. He gives a soft whine and stumbles back before crumpling at her feet. He struggles for a minute, flailing and half-glaring at her, feeling betrayed. She frowns with guilt as he struggles on the floor and then frowns a little deeper. The tranquilizer isn't working nearly as well as it should be. Soon enough though, he's mostly out. Angelica sighs and reaches a hand out to the sniffling Hannah who glares at her, "NO!" "Hannah," she says softly. "NO!"

"NO!"

Its been several hours now and that's all Angelica can get out of Hannah.

"Hannah, do you want to talk about-" "No!"

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" "NO!"

"How about I get you something to play with?" "NOOO!"

The girl huffs and buries her face against Angelica's bed. Angelica sighs, shaking her head and trying to think of some way to placate the kid. Finally, she asks, "Do you want to go see him?" "N-" Hannah starts up, then looks up and nods with a sniffle. "Yes." Angelica sighs, gathering the girl up in her arms, "Up you go then."

The Hunter is awake in his pit, searching under and around everything and calling for his females with a loud howl. Damned survivors… they turned one female against him and TOOK his young. He starts a little at his own thoughts but then shakes his head, determined to find them. He looks around, feeling an odd new weight on his neck but he doesn't pay it any mind, too intent on getting the two females back. Oh and when he got hold of HIS female... oh she would learn a lesson.

Hannah is still pouting from her perch on Angelica's shoulders as she walks down the hall. "You shouldn't have done that, ma'am," she states oddly solemnly, "Being sneaky isn't nice." Angelica sighs deeply. "I had to do that, Hannah," she explains, "They would've hurt him if I didn't." Hannah just grumbles and presses into her shoulder. As they reach the door leading to the pit's catwalk, a Guard stops them, "Are you honestly taking a _child_ in there, Doc?" Angelica keeps her expression composed. "She'll be perfectly safe. Its not as though he can reach this level." The guard shrugs after a moment, looking between Hannah and Angelica, "Well, this is for you." He passes off the remote to the shock collar. Angelica only nods, tucking it into her coat pocket, "Thank you sir."

The Hunter appears to have a permanent snarl on his face and he's pacing back and forth when they enter. His shoulders roll and he looks up furiously at the catwalk. Not only have they put something round his neck, but they've taken his coverings again. He snarls, swiping his claws over a wall and his wild gaze darting around. Oh, oh he was going to make her pay for betraying him.

Angelica walks onto the catwalk and sighs, letting Hannah down and heading for her usual chair. Hannah gasps and runs for the edge of the catwalk, laying down on her stomach to look down at him. "Still not happy with me?" Angelica asks, sitting down and wheeling herself to the guardrail. He whips his head around, pinning her with that heated gaze before he turns to look at Hannah a little softer. Angelica sighs some while Hannah waves her fingers, "Hi."

"Alright look, I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't about to let you get yourself killed."

He turns to glare fiercely at Angelica again, letting out a snarl, making it clear he intends to show her who's boss. He jerks at the collar around his neck and then paces madly, occasionally glancing back up at them. Hannah gets a soft reassuring look and Angelica gets an icy glare of fury. The young girl blinks at Angelica, "I think he's gone crazy." She wrinkles her nose a little, looking back down at him, "Probably 'cause he thinks you're gonna stick him full of needles." Angelica squirms in her seat. Great, so she's being judged by a Hunter and a toddler.

The Hunter pauses and then slowly turns, fixing Angelica with a positively evil look as his mouth turns up in a parody of a grin. Angelica's expression drops, "Oh no, you wouldn't…" He lets out a deep growl, rolling his shoulders and then backing up against the wall beneath them. He takes a running start, leaping towards the wall and hitting it dead-center. He twists, pushing off of the wall with all of his strength and just barely managing to grasp the edge of the catwalk with his claws. They scrape loudly over the metal before catching on the edge and he pulls himself up, shaking some before settling down.

Hannah's eyes widen in shock but Angelica gasps, standing up out of her chair, nearly tipping it back and her hand diving into her pocket, "Don't you dare…" He does _not_ look happy. He growls lowly, keeping her fixed with that evil look and stalking towards them slowly. He takes a moment to check Hannah, sniffing her over and stroking her head before huffing in approval and turning back to His Female. He pauses, eyeing her hand warily and growling lowly. Its in her coverings, hiding what she has…

Angelica slowly removes her hand from her pocket, trying not to look threatening. Her hands shake slightly. "Alright," she tries to assure, "Nothing, see?" Hannah watches on warily, one of the hands of her frog toy in her mouth. He turns slowly, purposefully and makes Hannah turn around and sit down. He pats her head and then turns back to Angelica. He's deadly still before he leaps at her, knocking her to the ground. He pins her, snarling in her face and trying to get his point across while she cries out, trying to reach into her pocket. Hannah turns at the yelling in time to see that Angelica is being pinned. "Hey!" she shouts, "Don't you hurt her! That's bad!"

The Hunter leans his face in close to Angelica, ignoring Hannah as he growls lowly, narrowing his eyes. He sniffs for a moment before backing up and turning his back on her. Angelica remains there on her back, breathing quickly. Hannah watches carefully, planning to throw her frog should the Hunter decide to hurt the Doctor. The Hunter sits down in front of Hannah, grumbling and obviously quite a bit more grumpy than before the whole ordeal. Hannah eyes Angelica and then looks back at him, "Is it because she stuck you with a needle?" He grunts some, watching as she picks up his hand and then gives a heavy sigh. He offers a quick hurt glare over his shoulder and then whips back to look at Hannah instead. Hannah takes that as a yes and sticks her tongue out at Angelica.

Angelica sits up and blinks, giving a weak little, "Hey…" He lays his head on Hannah's leg, sighing heavily. He's been hurt, betrayed, and another male intruded on his territory and made His Female upset. He defended her without spilling a drop of blood, even though he had really wanted to! And she had stuck him with a needle! Hannah huffs, petting his head, "See, look, you made him sad!" She frowns at Angelica, "He's giving you the cold shoulder." Angelica sighs and sits up, leaning forward, "I know." She groans, "What now?" He closes his eyes with a huff, blearily looking through his lids at them. With his anger subsiding, he's groggy from the tranquilizer. He turns over so his back is to Angelica and her shoulders sag, "Hey…I'm sorry. That's about as much as I can do. Look though, you behave and there might be a surprise for you later, alright?" Hannah blinks, looking up at her with confusion, "What, is it his birthday?" The corners of Angelica's lips twitch in a semi-smile at that, "Well, no…Actually, we don't know. For all we know, it could be. But that's not it."

He eventually falls into a doze and Hannah leans into his side, looking at his face worriedly then back up at Angelica, "Is he ok?" Angelica nods, assuring her, "He is. He's just sleepy." Hannah pauses some and then stuffs her frog into his arms. He opens his eyes slightly and looks at it before yawning and curling up tighter around the toy frog. Angelica smiles lightly at the little girl's behavior, "Where'd you learn to be so nice?" Hannah looks down at the question, muttering softly, "My daddy."

Sensing the change in mood, the Hunter lifts his head and then sits up. He yawns and places the frog in her arms and then opens his own arms to her. Hannah sniffles and moves into his arms, burying herself against the Hunter's warm chest. "He just got home," she abruptly lets out, "He wasn't supposed go out and fight again! He said-he said he was going to be home with me and mommy from now on, he promised!" Angelica lets out a soft little, "Oh…" and her fingers lightly graze Hannah's back. She's more intent on clinging to the Hunter though and looks up almost pleadingly through a haze of tears , "He promised!"

The Hunter looks down at her with an odd look before his expression turns fierce and he hugs her tightly to his chest, pressing his face into her hair with a low, deep rumble. Hannah continues to cry into his chest and Angelica looks at him oddly. "You're…you're an odd one, aren't you," she murmurs, her tone almost tender. He cradles and rocks Hannah, unsure what's made her so upset but distressed about it. He strokes her hair, gently untangling his claws when they get stuck and looking up at Angelica for help, his anger forgotten.

Angelica lets out a long sigh, edging a bit closer and rubbing Hannah's shoulder with one hand. "Someone's had a long couple of days," she says, mostly to the little girl. Hannah is shuddering and just tired but she mumbles unintelligibly in response. The Hunter gathers Hannah up and he goes to reach for his hoodie but its not there. He whines, having to settle for holding Hannah close in his lap as he sighs.

Hannah's sniffling has trickled to a stop and she dozes lightly. Angelica edges even closer, eventually to the point she can feel his body heat and she finds herself flushing again as she looks up at him. "There's someone I've got to talk to," she mutters awkwardly, still not quite over the habit of speaking like that to him. He studies her back, leaning close to her and she flushes further and ducks her head, shaking Hannah's arm gently, "Hannah, I think I might know what will cheer you up. Do you want to come with me and help me get something ready?" Hannah tucks her face in closer to the Hunter, "Like what?" Angelica puts on a chipper tone, trying to get her excited, "It's a…surprise." Hannah brightens a little, sitting up and facing the Hunter who wipes his palms gently over her face, "Well…I guess…"

He glances between them and makes small frantic sounds, realizing they're about to leave him again. Hannah frowns and tucks her frog into his arms again, "There. Now I _have_ to come back 'cause my frog's here." He looks at the frog and picks it up, his eyes widening a little further with panic. He hugs the little frog and then reaches out, grabbing Angelica's butt pocket and refusing to let go. Angelica unintentionally keeps walking, unaware at first, until there's a tug on her pants and a sharp _riiiiip_. She freezes for a second in complete surprise and then Hannah begins giggling, "Ma'am, I can see part of your butt!"

"Oh god why," Angelica groans slightly, hurrying to be out the door now that there's apparently a decent-sized hole in the back of her scrub pants. Hannah turns backwards, still giggling at Angelica.

"Don't worry, we'll be back!" she manages as Angelica rushes her out the door. He blinks at the sight of bare skin and lets out a small growl before he sits back some. He holds the fabric he got and then looks at the little frog before eyeing that small purchase of skin. He stuffs the fabric and the arm of Hannah's toy in his mouth and launches himself back into the pit, landing with a roll of muscles and a grunt before trotting to his Hunterhouse and stuffing them under a few ratty old blankets, alongside the rabbit pelt.

Angelica hurries out the door, trying to cover the ripped side of her pants.


	11. Chapter 11: Good Boy

****Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Eleven: Good boy**

"Its been a long time…Can I shake him and see if he wakes up?"

Hannah and Angelica peer down at the drugged Hunter. He rolls onto his back slowly, groaning and rubbing his head. The last thing he remembers is a burly female coming into the pit and shooting him with a bitestick. Angelica is leaning over him, smiling lightly, "See, he's waking up." He groans again and reaches out, catching a bit of her hair between his claws and blearily looking around. This room…is the Red-Haired Female's den. The only difference he can readily note is the presence of a very thick metal door and a very large pet bed lodged into a corner. It almost looks like they had tried to drag him onto it but gave up halfway. "Oh good," Hannah says in relief, "I was starting to worry you put him in a coma or something!"

Angelica's scrubs have been replaced with a knee-length skirt and she gives a half-hearted, "Surprise!" He finally sits up and looks around a little more. After a few minutes it clicks in his head and he scrambles, looking around for the frog, his pelt, and the fabric. Wait-is this for him? He eyes the pet bed with distaste before continuing to search, whining with distress. "Calm down," Angelica almost laughs, having a good idea of what's wrong. She pulls a box out from under her bed and opens it, revealing the contents of his Hunterhouse, minus the rabbit pelt because no one had really wanted to let him keep it.

He whines and sniffs at the box and digs through it before looking up at her stubbornly. She frowns some, "What?" He rolls his eyes at her and tosses the frog to Hannah before tucking the fabric into the waistband of his pants. He's starting to grow very tired of not having his covering and, as if on cue, Angelica smiles, turning to Hannah. The girl giggles and squirms under the bed, coming back with a wide rectangular box with pieces of notebook paper stuck onto it at random. "This one was stuck on the idea that a surprise is supposed to have presents," she half-teases, patting Hannah on the head, "So we found something." Hannah slides the box forward, smiling brilliantly.

The Hunter eyes it for a long moment, raising a brow before he looks at them. Hannah giggles and helps him open it and he pulls out a long piece of fabric, sniffing at it before looking up at them unsurely. "Oh for the love of-" Angelica sighs but it sounds too light to be real irritation. She lifts the hoodie, unfolding it and shaking it out slightly. He sniffs at it again and after a long moment of simply looking at it, it dawns on him that its a covering! He lets out a low curious screech, now circling the fabric and Angelica with it. He stands, leaning over her shoulder to paw at the jacket and his chest pressing against her back. Angelica pushes him back slightly, trying to unzip the hoodie and then taking one of his arms, "Hang on there."

Once its on, he seems to inspect himself, dissatisfied with his loose sleeves but otherwise pleased. He squats in front of them and pulls his hood up, hiding the upper half of his face. Only a few staples from his old eye injury show under the shadows and a slow grin crawls over his face. "Yeah, well. We're going to be doing a lot of work now so I want you to be comfortable. Am I forgiven yet?" she smirks at him and his grin fades as he slowly stalks around her, investigating her up and down with a low rumble. When he sits back down in front of her, he tilts his head up at her and his hand shoots out, lifting her skirt to investigate for hidden weapons.

Angelica yelps in surprise and yanks her skirt back down, blushing madly, "Oh don't you ruin my good mood!" He snorts some, content that she isn't hiding any weapons and investigates around the room now that that desperate mood has settled. The room is minimal in its furnishing, mainly consisting of the bed, a desk with a few drawers and a small dresser that her TV had been perched on. On the desk are a few stacks of paper, her clipboard, and a small stuffed bear beside a framed photograph of Angelica and her niece Paige.

Angelica watches warily to make sure nothing is destroyed. He's only sniffing but pauses at the bear, prodding it with the tip of his claw. Upon being poked, the bear lets out it's prerecorded message of "I wuv you" in an odd, artificial voice. He jumps back, shaking his head and looking sidelong at the bear. His lip curls some and he carefully approaches the bear again, prodding it and leaping back. "I wuv you!" the message plays again at the prodding. Hannah looks up at the bear almost warily, "Miss Angelica, that thing's kinda creepy."

The red-head scoffs some, waving her hand dismissively, "What, that? Its just a present from my niece." He scuttles back, grumbling and glaring at it. Its beady little eyes seem to be following him. Angelica can't help laughing slightly, "What? Is the big bad Hunter afraid of a little bear?" She walks to the desk and then picks up the bear, jokingly putting its face to her arm. "Oh no!" She mock-gasps only to be with the Hunter's immediate snarling and rising to his feet. Angelica raises her hands, tucking the bear back to keep it safe, "Hey! Shh, shhh…it was just a joke, alright?" She smiles lightly, tilting her head, "It was funny?" He growls lowly, eyeing the bear with dangerous intent. It sounds weird. It smells weird. And worst of all, its _staring_ at him.

She accidentally drops the bear, trying to catch it but failing. "Shi-Oops," she corrects herself, glancing at Hannah. The bear lands directly on the Hunter's feet, staring upwards at him and the message plays from the impact.

"I wuv you!"

He leaps like a startled cat, letting out a displeased yowl as he lands on her bed on all-four's. His back is arched and he snatches Hannah towards himself, a little afraid the thing might leap at _her_ next. Hannah giggles and mock-frowns at the bear on the floor."Bad bear!" She makes the shape of a gun with her fingers and pretend-shoots at the bear with "pew-pew" noises. He jerks away from her, looking at her oddly and sliding her to the floor. He whines, starting to feel very uncomfortable in the room. He almost wishes he was back in the pit.

Angelica sighs, throwing her arms up, "Alright, alright, I'll put the bear away." She picks it up and tucks it away into a dresser drawer, underneath her clothes. He only whines again and then stuffs his head under the covers. He doesn't know why Little Female was imitating firesticks or why His Female has such an evil little creature. Hannah frowns and pokes at the blankets some, thinking maybe she's done something bad? Angelica only frowns at his lack of adjustment. With the mood calmer and the ease in the room, she had expected him to adjust better. He lets out a tentative whine, burrowing until his face is at the other side of the blankets and his butt is sticking out the other side.

Angelica stares down at him with a frown, "What's wrong?" He lays his head on her thigh, peering up at her and then frowns when he sees Hannah's eyes filming over. "What'd I do?" He sits up, hesitating but she doesn't have any firesticks, of course. He licks one of her little hands and nudges her other carefully. Hannah looks at her hand with confusion but then Angelica springs up, "Oh, that's right. I have something for you. It was supposed to be for testing but I think you might enjoy it too Hannah."

She pulls paper out of a desk drawer and then picks up a jar, setting it down for them. Hannah's eyes light up, "Its finger paint! Like in daycare!" He sniffs some, tilting his head and looking up at her in confusion. Hannah giggles as Angelica sets the papers and a jar of blue paint down on the floor, "Have at it." Hannah bounces a little, laying on the floor on her stomach and setting in on the paper intently. He watches Hannah for a moment and then seems to get the gist. He crawls off the bed and dips a claw into the paint and draws it along the paper, cocking his head when it makes a mark. He's starting to get excited, bouncing slightly and then dipping his whole hand into the jar and swiping at the paper.

Within moments, paper is flying every, paint is splattered on the walls in big handprints and the Hunter is the middle of it all, letting out excited shrieks. His hoodie is splattered in paint as well and excitedly turns in a circle, swiping paint at his feet. Angelica dances back, gasping when paint hits her clean white lab coat. "You-" She screws her face up into a frown, wiping most of it off with a finger and flicking it back. A smirk slides over her face when the paint glob hits home and he jerks his head back with surprise. He tosses his hands, flinging paint up and then screeches, shooting to his feet and snatching Angelica clear off the floor.

He spins in a circle but then lets her go, stumbling and landing on his butt on the floor. Angelica can't help laughing, pink the face as she doubles over. Hannah's eyes are wide as she watches and grins and pain has literally splattered all over the ceiling. He growls playfully and swoops Hannah up, sliding on his stomach and throwing her into the air, rolling over quickly to catch her. He grins widely as he lets Hannah rest on his stomach and she rolls off to the side, now sticky with paint. The little girl lays between him and Angelica and Angelica rolls to her side, still laughing slightly to peer up at him.

He turns towards her, grinning but the grin slowly fades into a more serious expression. He starts to reach towards her, his hand hovering over her cheek before he curls his claws back into his palm and lays back, staring at the ceiling. His nostrils flare slightly and Angelica frowns slightly. She hesitantly wraps her arms around both him and Hannah, squishing the girl between them. She seems content though, just like that and she watches curiously, with wide eyes and lips pressed tightly together. "What is it?" Angelica whispers as she watches him and he turns again to look at her. After a moment, he gives her a slow forced smile. He turns fully, wrapping his arms around the two of them and leaning over Hannah to bury his face against Angelica's neck.

These two…These two are important to him but they also hurt him, deep inside.

They're all covered in paint and what should be a silly moment has turned somber at some hidden memory he can't identify. Angelica tenses up but then lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. Its…Its comfortable and warm and she's not sure what to make of it. Eventually she opens her eyes and clears her throat. "Well," she says curtly, "As nice as the paint job looks, we're all covered in it too. I believe baths are in order." Hannah's face instantly drops into a frown and she groans, "Awww!" The Hunter too, recognizes that one word now. "Bath." He groans in unison with the little girl and Angelica sits up, a firm expression on her face. "No complaints," she insists, grabbing Hannah's hand, "And guess who's first." Hannah pouts and grumbles but follows Angelica to the bathroom.

As the door is kicked close, he lets out a loud croon and then sits back, looking at their handiwork. He sniffs slightly, smearing a few extra paint prints here and there before he sits back with satisfaction. Inside the bathroom, Hannah is giggling despite her previous grumbling. Angelica mock-gasps, "What's that? Its…THE BUBBLE MONSTER!" Hannah breaks into giggles again and everything is pleasant for a little while. Eventually, the door opens and Hannah exits wearing an oversized shirt of Angelica's that hangs quite a bit past her knees. Angelica strips the paint-covered sheets, using them to wipe up the paint splatters on the floor and then remakes the bed, letting Hannah clamber into it. And then, as he watches, she walks past and back into the bathroom. He waits patiently for her to come out.

As time stretches on, he slides under the bed, peering out from under the bed. One eye is bright and the milky one not as much as so. Angelica finally gets tired of waiting and steps out, walking towards the bed, "Just get in here." He licks his lips and swats playfully at her ankle, drawing his hand back under quickly. He peers at her legs, his butt wiggling some and making the bed bounce and wiggle. "Its an earthquake!" Hannah crows from on top of the bed. Angelica seems less than amused though, stepping away from the bed and crossing her arms, "Uh-uh."

He swats at her legs again and Angelica crouches, peering underneath the bed, "You're getting into that bathroom, you know." He only grins, crooning and ducking out from under the bed to swat at her hair. He darts out again, licking her from her neck to her cheek and she gives an outraged cry, snatching him by his hoodie, "Alright, that's enough of that!" He jerks, making the bed shake and then grabs her by her arms, dragging her halfway under the bed with himself. She yells in surprise and then squirms, trying to get away, "Oh great! Get me even more covered in paint!" She's teasing though and he grins at her tone, pulling her tighter. The bed lifts off the floor with his struggles but he manages to get her mostly under the bed.

He croons again, rubbing his cheek across her's and spreading the paint over her skin. "I didn't mean that literally!" she laughs but then freezes, realizing how incredibly close she is to him. Her face burns as she stammers some and he tilts his head at her. He's pressed close to her, his face, his arm around her, hand in the small of her back. She gulps, her eyelids growing heavy-lidded in the presence of his warmth, almost expectant as she leans slightly closer. When his breath brushes her lips though, she shakes herself out of the daze, a bit frightened, and crawls back out, pulling on his hoodie, "T-Time for a bath!"

He frowns some, trying to drag her back and then sighing. His expression is clearly disappointed as he lets her drag him from under the bed. He huffs, crawling dejectedly towards the bathroom, pausing a few times and glancing back at her. Flustered, she only points insistently towards the bathroom. Once he's inside, she takes a few calming breaths, glancing down at Hannah whose looking up at her with bright eyes and a giggle. She shakes her head, "Oh you" and then follows him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She places a borrowed bucket under the faucet, starting the water and glancing at him as he sags on the bathroom floor.

As the bucket fills, she folds her hands behind herself and leans against the wall, "What're you so upset about? Its not as though I threw you in." While she's distracted, the bucket in the tub overflows and she quickly turns it off. "Alright," she murmurs, "Let's get you undressed and in the tub." She leans in, pulling on one paint-covered sleeve of the Hunter's hoodie. "Brand new and I might have to wash this too…"

He whines but cooperates, feeling as though he missed something important back under the bed. Angelica works the zipper down and then has to nearly roll the sleeves off of his arms, since they've already begun to stick. He whines softly for her, occasionally touching her hands or arms or pressing his cheek to her's, wondering what he's done wrong. The trace of a frown still lingers on Angelica's face as she starts to tug down his pants with a sigh, "Let's just get this done with." He feels none of the excitement he had the first few times they'd done this.

She's upset and he wants to know why! He pulls her hands away and holds them as he looks earnestly at her face, giving a soft croon and bumping his nose against her's. She stops, pulling at her wrists weakly. "Let go," she gets out hoarsely, her eyes wide, "I'm not finished." He whines again, leaning forward and suddenly compelled. He presses his mouth to her's, if nothing else to just shush her mumbling. He keeps a firm grip on her, keeping the kiss light and sweet. His hands climb up her arms to cup her cheeks and he presses a little closer, feeling his cheeks warm up as his thumbs stroke over her cheekbones. He finally pulls back, his eyes wide in surprise and he releases her.

She remains rooted to the spot and in shock, quite literally unable to move. A pink tint is creeping over her skin and her eyes are huge. She starts to tremble violently, as though ready to faint. What was-how did he-why did he-…

He blinks and frowns, thinking maybe that _isn't_ what she wanted after all. He whines, starting to get frantic. He's…He's a bad male. He's a bad, bad male! He can't even give her what she wants and he scoots back some, lowering his head and whimpering. She snaps back to her sense, "Oh, no!" She leans forward with her arms outstretched, nearly falling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, scooting closer to him. "No, no, don't do that, no…" Her voice cuts off into a choked little noise that's almost a sob. "I just-" she stares at him pleadingly, looking like she's on the verge of tears.

The Hunter jerks in surprise when she flings herself at him but his arms come up and around her. He blinks at her odd behavior but then relaxes, holding her and studying her carefully. He's glad, that for once, she came to him willingly. He gathers her up so she's sitting between his legs and holds her around the waist, cradling her tightly. He presses his face into her hair and coos softly, trying to make comforting sounds. Females…are _so_ confusing. He doesn't know what he did that suddenly changed her mind about the lip-touch or what exactly is going on but at least…at least he can finally hold her.

She sobs again when he clutches her tighter, folding around her easily with another soft sound. This, this really shouldn't be happening. Angelica can't bring herself to let go of him though, his overheated body and strength and the comfort he offers. Now that she's started, she can't seem to stop herself, pressing her face into his shoulder. He's crooning into her hair, rocking her more and pressing his face into her hair. "I'm sorry," Angelica manages to choke out, though what she's apologizing for, she isn't sure. Maybe because she's a ridiculous mess. She sobs against him harder, arms tightening around his neck and he turns his face towards her, lapping at her cheek.

She slowly fades into errant sniffles before taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself. She wipes at her face with one hand and with the other pats him briefly on the head. "You're a good boy, you know that?" she scratches him on the back, "Good boy." Why did she…She just broke down. She doesn't understand why him kissing her made her hurt and feel so good at the same time. He croons softly at her again, his rough palms petting her face as he stares at her evenly. She looks downward, not quite able to look directly at him. "We should…" she clears her throat and then pushes to stand up, "We should hurry up. The baby's-" Her voice immediately dies in her throat as she catches herself, and for just a second she panics. After a too-long moment, she swallows thickly and corrects, "Hannah's still out there."

He feels her panic and jerks her closer, hugging her to himself. He lets out a soft unsure sound, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his mouth to her forehead. She gives a little chuckle, trying to cover for herself. "That was-That was silly of me, wasn't it?" She tugs on one of his arms, trying to get him over towards the tub. "No more playing around though. In." He relaxes, gaze fixed on her as he allows her to move him. He grimaces but clambers into the tub, still wearing his pants as he huffs. "Nope," she mutters, pulling down on the waistband of his pants, "Those are coming off." All of their clothes and the bedsheets need a good washing but she'll save it for later. He scowls and huffs but allows her to manhandle him out of them. He grumbles, squatting in the tub with a scowl and looking between her and the bucket.

She takes the rag off the side of the tub and presses down on his back to try to get him to lean over. When he does so, he ends up sitting on his knees and he huffs and grumbles, flinching every now and again but otherwise content to let her do as she pleases. She only sighs, scrubbing between his shoulder blades with the rag. He's such a complainer and he can't even speak. Its not so bad really, taking a bath. Occasionally he shifts as she cleans and after a long moment, he gets a mischievous look on his face. She didn't hit or shoot or stab him when he lip-touched her. She notices the look and quickly dabs his nose with the rag, chuckling lowly.

He wrinkles his nose but then grins lop-sidedly at her and she smiles back at him, "There we go. I like it when you smile." He peers up at her and then lets out a long sigh and leans his jaw against her shoulder, rumbling deeply. She tenses but doesn't move away, rubbing at a stubborn spot of paint that seems to have stained through his clothes on his lower back. She wrings out the rag, letting the murky water run down the drain and moving to his arms. He slowly inches his chin up her shoulder, until his nose is next to her ear. She jerks back in surprise at the feel of breath on her ear and flushes slightly.

He makes a low sound and quickly turns his head, acting innocent as he surveys the walls and ceiling. "Oh no, you don't," Angelica smirks and dabs a little more water onto her fingers, flicking it at him. He grunts, shifting back some before quickly dodging in, taking a quick nip at her jaw and then pressing his mouth to her's quickly. He rumbles deeply, shifting back with a snap of his teeth. Angelica yelps in surprise and pushes back before putting a hand on the faucet knob, "Going to try that again?" He eyes the faucet, realizing water comes out of it and stubbornly remains still, eyes climbing up the wall as he murmurs slightly.

She slowly releases her hold on the faucet, smiling lightly, "Alright then." He whips out suddenly, licking the corner of her mouth and leaping out of the tub with a playful screech. "Hey! No!" she scolds, dropping the rag and attempting to grab him. He only screeches and grins at her, quickly turning and grabbing her tightly. He gives another lap up her cheek, nipping at her ear and growling playfully at her. "H-Hey! Teeth away from my ear!" She wriggles, awkwardly trying to ignore the fact that he is _naked_ and _on top_ of her! She tries to push him off with her knee, grunting and he rearranges himself so she's not hitting anything terribly important before rumbling happily. He rubs his face against her neck and over her cheek, nibbling here and there but always careful of the delicate female.

She grumbles but relaxes, turning her head to the side slightly, "Fine, you win. Will you get back in the damned tub now?" He only gives her a knowing look and rumbles again, his hands fisted to either side of her head. He bumps her nose with his, dangerously close again and mischief dancing in his gaze. "No," Angelica says firmly but can't help smiling. She fights it, narrowing her eyes some and biting her lip, "Nope. Don't you even think about it." His grin widens as he teases closer, raising a brow suggestively.

She grunts, shoving as hard as she can against his chest, "No!" He huffs but his grin remains in place and he slowly lets her go, keeping a hand on her arm to keep her from falling over before he climbs into the tub. He has a cocky, triumphant expression on his face as he rumbles. She blinks in surprise. He-he actually went in on his own? He purrs loudly as she wrings out her rag and starts scrubbing at his chest. He leans back, hooking his arms over the sides of the tub as he watches her with that cocky grin in place and she scowls. "I'm on to you," she warns while washing, "And to think I thought you didn't know any better."

His grin widens some as he shakes his head like a dog, hair flying over most of his face before he settles and purrs at her. "Yeah, yeah," she mutters, hesitating before washing lower. His face is a little more serious as he rumbles pointedly, watching her face. She frowns at him, letting out a low groan and moving to…lower regions. He growls lowly and his gaze burns at her, carefully studying. Angelica gulps and quickly moves on, her face burning. "Done," she mutters, dipping the cloth again and looking away.

He finally gets it, he thinks. He narrows his eyes at her and raises a brow. She's playing coy. He's seen it before, outside the walls of the facility and he lazily traces a hand up her arm. She watches his hand suspiciously. And rightly so because he suddenly grabs the back of her head, leaning over the side of the tub with a chest-deep rumble. She lets out a squeal when his lips trace over her's in a feather-light touch. His gaze is heated and she made a mistake. Oh, she made a big mistake! He slowly releases her though, leaning back and letting her play her female games. He smirks, the staples on his brow glinting as he relaxes back.

She lets out a long breath, groaning and sagging on the lip of the tub for a moment, hanging her head and closing her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" she groans, closing her eyes and shaking her head without lifting it. He watches her and then crawls out of the tub, crouching beside her. He touches her knuckles and then trails up her arm, gracing her cheek with his claws gently. He tilts his head some at her. His bravado is gone after that little stunt. She closes her eyes briefly but then sighs, looking at him and mussing his hair. "Alright, one more time in the tub. Unless you want a multicolored dye job," she orders. She washes his hair and then orders him out, reflecting on the day. So…everything went better than expected, she finds.

She smiles at him and receives a well-meaning, albeit crooked smile back. "You're a good boy, really."

A/N: OHHOHOHO ROMANCE! YES-Angelica is finally giving in. And all her feels are going along with it! Because really, who wants to say no to that charming scarred face? XD

LEAVE ME SOME LUVING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL DA REVIEWS! *ROLLS IN DA LOVE*


	12. Chapter 12: Sick Blood

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Twelve: Sick Blood**

The sun is mostly set in the courtyard, only a few rays peeking over the horizon and a bird flies by loudly overhead. Angelica sighs with pleasure, looking upwards and enjoying being out in the fresh air. She stretches and then turns, eyeing first the Hunter and then the exercise equipment they're allowed to use. "Well, I suppose we should get started," she smiles at him fondly. He's sniffing around but pauses to turn and look at her with a bit of awe evident on his face. He rumbles at the way the sun lights up her hair like fire before watching her work at the equipment. She hums some, pressing a finger to her mouth thoughtfully and her ever-present clipboard tucked under her arm.

She rubs the back of her head, "Well…Hmm…" She's not entirely sure how to use most of it herself and she experimentally pulls on a lever, stumbling when she finds that its quite a bit of weight for her. "Well, I…suppose that's working then," she says matter-of-factly, brushing herself off. He snickers at her before trotting over, sniffing at the lever and then yanking hard on it. The machine nearly tips over and Angelica dances back before smirking at him, "Well, of course that wasn't much of a challenge. How about…" She makes him drop the lever and then adjusts the machine so he has to take on all the weights.

He waits and then his brows jump up when she snaps her fingers, as though calling him to attention, "Well? Come on then." He snorts some but sniffs at the lever and then grabs it, pulling hard. He grunts slightly but manages to get it up, switching to an over-the-shoulder grip. After a moment, he drops the weight and looks to her, fully expecting a treat for doing it right. She huffs some, raising a brow but unwraps a pepperoni stick, tossing it to him. He straightens to catch it, snapping his teeth closed around it. She can't help chuckling as she moves to the next machine and watches a grin spread over his face. He's actually enjoying this, the cocky male!

She smirks back at him, "Alright. This should be more your speed though." She pats the leg-press and he trots towards her. He sniffs over the seat, wrinkling his nose at the scents clinging to it and gagging slightly. Angelica snorts, "Well. That's what you get for sniffing things." He snorts indignantly at her and then barks shortly, puffing up slightly. "Come on, you've just got to-" she kind of awkwardly motions and then sighs, "or not." She tugs on his hoodie, stumbling when he raises his arms and it shoots right off. She lands on her butt and scowls at him but he only grunts, smirking back at her. "Oooh, you're gonna get it," she smiles at him, unable to quite get angry at him as she stands and brushes herself off.

He turns up his nose but after a moment of studying the machine, he clambers onto it, perching like some kind of gargoyle on the seat. She shakes her head, sighing and then positions him properly, making him press his feet against the pedals, "There we go. Ok, now…Now push." She stands back but something is off. His knees are up around his shoulders and he scowls some, giving her a look that very clearly states, 'this is not right'. She snaps her fingers, recalling how the soldier had shown her to do it and readjusts the seat for him.

"There."

He sits there, staring at her and she frowns. "You just…kind of…" Angelica awkwardly mimes again before shrugging. He grunts again, looking at the machine and then twists up his mouth in a strange expression before reaching over and grabbing her, dragging her into his lap and looking at her expectantly. She flushes, her eyes darting around the yard before she puts her feet over his, "You-you push with your legs, like this." She gently pushes and he pauses for a moment, his hands folding over her hips before he pushes. It certainly doesn't take much for him to lift the weights and she nods as expected, picking up her clipboard and taking down the notes as he pumps the weights.

The motion is a bit…Her face turns bright red. From outside the fence, a dog barks and a tired-looking woman throws a dirty look in their direction, her lip curling before she moves on. He jumps when the dog barks, throwing his arm around her and tucking her into his shoulder, partially hiding her and baring his teeth at the woman. The dog growls back, rearing back and baring its teeth but a moment later, a man in uniform grabs it by the collar and leads it off. Its so tense that its on its back legs as its dragged off, snarling and snapping. He snarls back, letting out a sharp hiss, punctuated by his jerking forward. He presses Angelica to his far side, starting to get off the piece of equipment.

She's quick to grab the Hunter by one arm though, trying to calm him down, "No, no. Its gone, see?" She rubs his arm gently, "Its ok." He continues to rumble ominously at the fence, his eyes narrowed before he slowly relaxes onto the machine again. His arm remains firmly locked around her waist as he continues to growl, on full alert now. "Yeah, there's a lot of noises out there," she sighs, rubbing his arm comfortingly, "You're going to have to get used to it if you don't want to stay cooped up inside." She flexes her legs some, trying to draw his attention back to the machine.

He slowly looks back down, eyeing the machine and pushing until the metal grinds and strains against him. "Oh wait, wait," Angelica pushes her way out of his lap and kneels by the machine, adjusting the weight so its at it's full capacity. He watches her carefully and then pushes against it again. The metal cords groan in protest and Angelica mutters under breath, "Oh hell." He pushes again and in the next moment, the wire snaps. He hears it break and moves with…well, Hunter reflexes, tackling her as the metal wire snaps out. It catches him over the shoulder and down and across his back, drawing a sharp yelp and snarl from him. He covers her as the weights slam back down, rocking the lift and it lands on its side with a groan.

Angelica lets out a sharp cry, caught off-guard as the Hunter covers her. She looks over the broken machine, muttering under her breath, "Shit." The men are _not_ going to be happy. The training equipment is technically their's. The Hunter groans slightly and sits up, trying to look at the new wounds. She sighs and rubs him on the shoulder, careful of where the wire caught him. She frowns some at the thin bloody line across his back, leaning around him.

She shakes her head and digs through her bag, dabbing at the thin cut with a hankerchief. He seems unperturbed though, shifting this way and that to check his back before turning back to the equipment. Angelica frowns a little, "Yeah…Yeah, they're not going to be happy." Suddenly, a small sound comes from the side and there's rustling in the grass. Angelica watches as the Hunter turns towards it and crouches low into the grass. He rolls his shoulders with a little hiss and then pounces with a semi-screech, landing on his prey. He peeks between his hands, rumbling in curiousity and Angelica tilts her head, examining his back again and then flushing when she realizes she's not looking just at the cut. His muscles roll and bunch every time he moves and she's quick to look at his hands, "What have you caught?" He lifts a frog between his hands, sniffing at it and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

He grunts, glancing up at Angelica who finds herself chuckling, "What are you going to do with it?" He gives another grunt and starts to awkwardly walk on his bent legs towards the entrance of the building. "You're not getting in there," she glances at his hands, "And you're not taking that frog inside either." He looks up at her, raising an eyebrow and then looking at the frog with a soft sound. He obviously intends to take it to Hannah. The frog croaks plaintively, struggling to escape the Hunter's hands. Angelica sighs, trying to edge him away from the door with her foot, "Hang on, hang on." As he backs up, Angelica swipes her key card, allowing herself inside.

After a long moment, he plops back on his butt, whining softly in distress. Soon, the door opens back up though and a guard emerges in front of Angelica. "Alright then," he mutters, taking aim quickly with his tranquilizer gun before he pauses and blinks, "What the hell is he doing with a frog?" "Damned if I know," Angelica sighs, too late to notice as the Hunter snarls and drops the frog. He's learned his lesson. Act first. "FUCK!" the guard shouts, raising his burly arms defensively. The Hunter slams his legs into the guard, shoving him to the floor and then tearing at the thick arms. The guard shoves at the Hunter's chest while Angelica yanks on his shoulder hard, "NO!" He snarls as the two work in tandem. His claws wave in the air almost comically before he stumbles back, landing on his ass and snarling at the guard before turning towards Angelica with an angry growl.

On impulse, she goes to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Shhh, shhh." He growls louder but can't help relaxing slightly. His chest expands and heaves as he glares fiercely at the other male. His arms wrap around her, dragging her closer and he snaps his teeth. Angelica reaches up one hand, turning his face towards herself and stroking over his cheekbone. He turns towards her, glaring at the guard from the corner of his eye but Angelica keeps trying to bring his attention to herself. "Alright, alright, no one's going to hurt you," she assures him, leaning in close and stroking his shoulders.

For a second, her eyes flit to the guard, as if to cue him. The guard nods and aims, firing off a dart as quickly as he can. The Hunter yelps, jerking when it hits him and then pushes Angelica back. He glares at _everything_. The guard, the other people outside his courtyard, Angelica, the building, and last of all, the frog. He remains on his feet for a long moment before he finally stumbles, landing on his butt and Angelica reaches for him. He snarls, swatting at her hands and then rolling onto his back and then his side, curling up some. Angelica frowns, moving towards him and patting absently at his shoulder again. She sighs when he jerks away from her, "Alright, let's get him in…" The Guard hesitates but then nods, grunting as he hefts the Hunter over his shoulder.

The Hunter is blearily and uncoordinated but not completely unconscious. He hangs begrudgingly over the guard's shoulder, occasionally trying to swipe at him but he's far too clumsy and jell-o like at the moment to put any real power behind it. The guard chuckles slightly at his efforts, "Not gonna get much done that way, buddy. Surprised you're not out like a light." They turn and twist down the halls until reaching Angelica's room and the guard gestures towards the noticeably fortified door, "In here, right?" Angelica nods, "Yes. I'll get it," Hannah is nearly entirely hidden underneath blankets, sleeping soundly. The Guard crouches some, lowering the Hunter onto the floor and smiling good-naturedly as he examines the gouges in his arm guards, "Ah, have fun Angelica." The Hunter growls and glares at Angelica and she shakes her head, "Oh come on. Don't look at me like that." He keeps up his glare, his nostrils flaring as he narrows his eyes and she sighs. She sits on the edge of the bed and shakes Hannah's shoulder slightly, "Hannah. Guess who's back."

The little girl groans and rolls over and Angelica's expression drops into a frown, "Hannah, what's wrong?" The Hunter tenses and manages a strangled groan, looking over out of curiousity but unable to coordinate himself enough to get to them. Hannah rubs at her face as she tugs the blanket up a little more, "Leave me alone…I don't feel good." Angelica's frown deepens and her brow creases in concern. It suddenly occurs to her that Hannah's father had…had turned. The disease is passed via father-to-offspring and she pales visibly. "Come here," she whispers, pulling the blanket down over Hannah's shoulders and placing the palm of her hand to the girl's forehead. Oh no. Oh no…

The Hunter tries to sit up, whining softly with worry and then managing to roll to his side. Angelica lifts Hannah carefully into her lap and the girl is paler than usual and coughs slightly. Angelica bites her lip, trying to hide her outright panic. "Hannah," her tone is tense as she speaks, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary, ok?" Hannah frowns and pouts, wiggling in her arms some as the Hunter gets an arm over the edge of the bed and drags himself halfway onto the bed, looking up at them with wide, worried eyes.

"I hate it there," Hannah grumbles but Angelica lifts her anyways, her movements jerky with panic. She already lost Paige this way and she's starting to panic over Hannah. This is her fault. She let the little girl hang around a Hunter and the consequences had never even occurred to her. She hurries for the door, ignoring the Hunter's calls and whines, "We'll be back." She gets out the door as the Hunter lets out a distressed cry, reaching out for them before the door closes. He collapses to the ground, claws still reaching for the door as a soft miserable sound escapes him.

A/N: BAH ;A; NOT HANNAH

To Squirrell, TECHNICALLY, Hannah is NOT Angelica's daughter. I'm sorry if the grammar was off but Angelica had an abortion, awhile back after getting pregnant with Joel's child. Because…Joel is a dick. More on that later.

Hannah is the adopted daughter of the Officer who had the misfortune to change in chapter 8 and he was shot after he got loose and attacked innocents.

:[

Worry not though! She's in good hands! Errr…well, we'll see anyways.

As always, the lovely TVirusRose owns Hannah Corbin, Joel Lancaster, and Angelica Pavlov. And I own…Mr. Hunter :I I feel so useless now. HER AMAZING CHARACTERS ARE AMAZING

As always kiddies, LEAVE ME LOTS OF LOVE *ROLLS IN DA LOVE*

A special shoutout to SquirrellSDead0304 and Kiyofugi.

Keep an eye out! DRAMA AND FEELS TO COME


	13. Chapter 13: Cuddles 'n Shit

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Thirteen: Cuddles 'n Shit **

The door to Angelica's room opens slowly and she walks in slowly, sighing heavily before closing it behind her. As she scans the room, she frowns a little. The Hunter isn't in there, or so she thinks until she hears the rolling growl. She looks around and then closes the door, glancing under the bed. At the same time, she hears him hit the floor and rush her and she turns just in time to end up half-pinned to the bed. He's frantically searching for something and Angelica gasps some, squirming, "What the hell are you doing?" He snarls at her, pushing off of her and looking under the bed. He snatches the stuffed frog off the floor and practically shoves it in her face, baring his teeth.

Angelica blinks, starting to get the idea, "Hannah? She's…She's just sick, alright?" He growls again, sitting back and holding the frog. He doesn't understand, of course but he cradles the frog, snarling in his confusion. Angelica shakes her head sadly, frowning deeply, "She's not coming back tonight, ok?" He backs up some, snarling softly and backing into a corner. After a long moment of studying her face, he whines softly and it slowly deteriorates into loud wails. Realizing her mistake, Angelica near shouts, "She'll be back tomorrow!" Her own distress is apparent though and she groans loudly as he continues to wail, hugging the little frog to himself and rocking. She can't help feeling a little sympathetic for the poor male and she holds out her arms, sighing, "Oh come here." He continues to whimper, eyes wide but he waddles to her, using one hand to maintain his grip on the little frog and perhaps even looking a little scared.

He moves into the circle of her arms, pressing his face against her chest and she hugs him tightly with one arm, trying to tilt his face up with her other hand. "Look at me," she says softly, tilting her head slightly. In his panic, he's got tears welling up and Angelica blinks in surprise, then manages a little smile at him. "Oh no, no!" she chuckles harshly, speaking slowly, "Hannah is ok." His free hand curls and uncurls in her shirt as he looks up at her with wide searching eyes. "Hannah's alright," she whispers soothingly, patting at his hair, "Its ok, its ok."

He finally rests his face against her shoulder as he grunts softly. As he calms down, his arm wraps around her waist and he shifts slightly. An occasional mournful sound slips from him but otherwise, he seems ok. Angelica smiles warmly and then past his back before standing up, "Tell you what, I'll get out your toys and then I'll get us something to eat. How does that sound? Hmm?" He responds with a soft whine, holding her hand tightly and just really not wanting her to go anywhere anymore. He gives her a desperate look. He's been shot. His Little Female was taken. He's been helpless and angry and he just wants…he just wants to curl up with her.

She glances down at him and feels a tug at her chest. Aw hell, she can't say no to that. She really can't. She shakes her head slightly, keeping a hold of his hand and then starts backing up to the bed. "Come on," she beckons. He clambers onto the bed, almost immediately tucking himself around her and she sighs, pulling a blanket up and around them. If he weren't so upset, she might feel more awkward about it but…

He buries his face against the back of her neck, letting out a soft sound and she shifts until she's facing him, "I know, I know." She sighs against him, wrapping her arms under his and pressing close, "Its been a long day." She hesitates and then leans up, briefly kissing his cheek. It doesn't feel like anything too personal. She'd done the same thing for Paige. He pauses, feeling her lips drag over the scruff of his cheek and he manages a half-smile, stroking at her back and curling against her. Angelica closes her eyes but doesn't try to stop him. She can't deny that it feels kind of nice. She takes a deep breath, stroking at his back and her fingers brushing over the relatively fresh wound from his exercise.

"You…had someone like Hannah before, didn't you?" she wonders aloud, her voice slightly muffled against his chest, "I can tell." He only whines softly in return, his face twitching before he presses his face into her hair. The silence is punctuated only by the sound of his rough breathing. His body heat is overwhelming, warming an otherwise cold bed and she finds herself starting to doze against him. Its not long before she drifts off and he's left awake and worried about his Little Female.

The day has been filled with play and exercise, testing and visiting Hannah, sick with the flu in the infirmary. Angelica is glad to finally be back in her bedroom and she digs through the middle drawer of her dresser. The Hunter comes up behind her, sniffing into the drawer and she pushes his face back with a soft laugh, "Those are just my clothes." She finally snags her nightgown, holding it up victoriously, "Ha!" he leans towards her slowly, grabbing a corner of the nightgown and chewing on it almost thoughtfully. She scolds him quickly, "Oh-no!" She groans some, trying to pull the nightgown away, "I need that. Do you really have to chew on everything?"

He blinks up at her and whines softly before rubbing up into her thighs with a sigh. Angelica shakes her head slightly and returns to digging through the drawer, eventually coming up with an old, fairly badly torn shirt of her's that, for whatever reason, she hadn't immediately thrown out, and drops it to the floor near him. "Fine, you can have this one."

He snuffles at the shirt but it doesn't smell like her, not really. He whines and sits back up, sniffing at the edge of her shirt. He nibbles at it, reaching up a hand to hold her hip. She brushes his hand off, smiling lightly, "Uh-uh. Now you wait right here." He whines, already following after her as she heads for the bathroom, nightgown in hand. He wants _her_ shirt. He paws at the bathroom door pointedly, looking up at her. "You. Are staying out here," she insists firmly, shutting the door behind her. Its met by immediate whining and pawing. He'll-he'll even take a bath if she wants him to!

Angelica lets out a loud sigh from inside, already mostly undressed. "Fine," she eventually groans, balling up her shirt and pants in her hands and cracking the door just enough to toss them out before shutting it again. He tries to catch the clothes and gets most of them before happily trotting to the bed, leaping onto it and turning in a circle before dropping down. He chews contentedly on her clothing, listening as the shower comes on. He's calm for all of a few minutes before he raises himself up and paws at the door, finding it creaks open. He blinks and looks down at his hands. Has he learned a new trick without knowing it?

He wedges his face into the doorway and then shoulders the door open further. He wanders into the bathroom, startled to find a scrap of cloth that smells…_very_ much like her. And something else. He picks up her panties in his teeth and rumbles deeply, turning towards the shower. At first, she doesn't even notice him, shampooing her hair and her eyes closed as she tilts her head back. His chin rests on the edge of the tub as he watches her, his eyes hooding at the sight of her uncovered. As she's rinsing, she happens to glance in that direction and does a double-take. "WHA-!" she criest out, her eyes going huge and grabbing at the shower curtain in a desperate attempt to cover herself.

"What are you doing in here?!" she asks in earnest, glaring at him. He jerks his head back at the spray of water, wrinkling his nose but soon returns, peering up at her with wide eyes. "No. Shoo," she waves one hand at her ineffectively, still trying to stay covered with the curtain, "Damn it, no peeking for you!" Her cheeks flush as his gaze travels up and down, his brow arcing suggestively. She bites her bottom lip and groans some. She would usher him out but that would mean baring herself. "Fine," she yanks the curtain closed again, covering his face, "You stay right there. No…No peeking or this shower is getting turned on you."

The Hunter only rumbles in response, pulling his face back some but then relaxing again. He gets his nose inside the curtain, this time dragging the panties with. He sniffles obnoxiously, letting them drape over his jaw. She shakes her head, starting to give up in favor of getting washed as quickly as possible. Angelica frowns, a bit unsettled at what he's doing with her unmentionables and her face turning more and more red. He turns more towards her, eyeing her and rumbling. "HEY!" she shouts, "Alright, I warned you!" She turns the shower head on him and he scrambles to get away, his claws scraping as he tries to get out of the way. Her panties still dangle from his mouth and he ends up leaping onto the bed, turning with wide eyes and shaking himself.

Angelica smiles triumphantly and rinses the rest of the suds from her hair before shutting off the water. She steps out and starts to towel herself off, bumping the door with her hip. He inevitably gets bored again and he narrows his eyes, wondering if he can get in without getting sprayed. He slips off the bed and sneaks along the wall, rumbling as he peeks around the door frame. He shoves his face in again and screeches when she's RIGHT THERE. He leaps nearly six feet in the air, out of shock, scrambling back into the bedroom.

She screams at his shriek, turning quickly and sticks her head out, her eyes wide and holding the towel tight around herself, "What, what?" He blinks at her, shaking slightly and still a little startled. He settles lower onto the bed, becoming just the back of his hoodie and the actual hood, dirty yellow eyes glowing from under the slit of shadow. She sighs, shaking her head and wiping a hand over her face. She shuts the bathroom door, as much as she can and quickly pulls on her nightgown. When she walks out, she's already waving a finger, "Alright, you are _not_ going to look in on me in the shower anymore, got it? Peeking means _water_."

He blinks at her, tilting his head up and an eyebrow inching up. The other soon joins it and he turns his face into the blankets, burrowing deeper underneath them. He chews on her panties with a deep purr and she reaches in, snatching the panties back, "And I'm taking these back." He grumbles and nibbles at her fingers, though he's obviously not going to hurt her. He growls and pulls the panties back, tucking them underneath himself with a grumble. She fights with him for a minute, earning her an evil glare.

He finds the pocket of his hoodie, stuffing the panties into them and grumbling. She puts her hands on her hips and scowling. After a minute, he sits up, grinning triumphantly with the lace edge hanging out of his pocket. "Nice try," she mutters, diving onto the bed in an attempt to snatch them back. He dodges her, leaping back and then settling down on the bed with a yip. He jerks forward, nipping at her fingers again before settling onto his stomach, hiding the panties again. "Hey," she pulls her fingers away and tries to roll him over, "Stop that!" He rumbles, refusing to roll over. To show his stomach is to show submission and he, of course, would _never_ show submission to her. He grunts some, pushing and trying to roll _her_ over.

Scowling, she manages to stay upright, unintentionally kicking some of the blankets off the bed in the process and grunting. Oh, now he's just being stubborn! He lowers himself into the nest again, eyeing her pointedly. Don't push him, he won't push her. Angelica picks herself back up, frowning slightly as she leans over him, "Give. Them. Back." He grunts and glances at her from the corners of his eyes. He flares his nostrils and smacks his lips as he turns just his head to look at her. "Nope," she mutters, attempting to go right after him, one arm searching underneath him and trying to find her panties that way. She doesn't notice when her nightgown starts to ride up as she struggles with him.

He grunts and rumbles and then yanks her arm further underneath himself. He pushes himself up, standing over her on all-four's and rumbling inquisitively. She puffs with indignation, trying to get back up but is unsuccessful. What is his fascination with her damned underwear, anyways? The Hunter lowers his head, actually quite enjoying this. He nuzzles her hair, wrapping a hand around one wrist to pin it and then finds skin near the back of her neck, taking an experimental nibble. Angelica gasps, her eyes widening and she tries to wiggle to face the other way so she can at least move. "Stop," she warns, feeling rather weak for some reason.

The Hunter rumbles, keeping her pinned and sniffs along her neck, shoving his nose against her collar of her night gown and lapping at her skin. He watches carefully for her reaction as she shudders underneath him. Suddenly, she's shaking like a baby deer, but she shakes her head, "N-no…" Panic overwhelms her but she can't escape him. He feels encouraged that she's not fighting him and then draws his tongue up her neck hard. She gasps sharply, her limbs failing her and her skin burning as she blushes. All the fight has left her and she gives a soft, unwilling sound beneath him.

He purrs deeply at his new discovery. This is…a _very_ interesting reaction. He remains there, stiffly hovering over her on all four's, nibbling at her neck gently, his thumb starting to work gently circles on her wrist. How had it gotten like this? One minute they were playing and the next…

"Why?" Angelica nearly whimpers, her eyes wide and her skin breaking into goosebumps, "Why are you doing this?" The Hunter rumbles again, seeming to deem it safe to release her hand, his hand instead travelling to her waist. He purrs against her hair. She shudders again at the feeling of warm breath on her neck. She tries desperately, to formulate some kind of refusal, or the strength to shove him back, but she feels almost senseless, except for where he's touching and tasting her. He sits up slowly and carefully drags her into his lap. His hand snaps down, quickly grabbing her's as he leans back against the wall and presses his face to the side of her neck.

His other arm wraps tightly around her waist, stroking gently. Angelica shifts uncomfortably. It feels good…she can't deny that but she's, she's so unused to the tenderness. Joel had never…he'd never been like this. He was even more clinical and calculating than _her_. She lets out a shuddering sigh and then looks down at her lap, "I-I can't do this…" He tenses some, holding her and his legs pull up, bent at the knee as he peers down at her. He gives a soft whine, brushing his knuckles over her cheeks and she closes her eyes, leaning into the touch before staring up at him almost pleadingly. "I-I'm sorry," she stammers out, searching for words though they'd hardly matter to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and gets out in a whisper, "Can we just…you know…this?" Her eyes dart away and then she sighs again, "I just…I-I'm not ready."

The Hunter cocks his head down towards her, not understanding but pleased that she's touching him. He pets her arm and relaxes slowly again, peering at her face in a mix of confusion and curiousity. She looks down again, not sure what to do in this new situation. She…she knows its wrong. But she's feeling a whole lot of that she should _not_ be feeling, especially towards him. She swallows thickly and then lets out a long sigh. She hesitates and then leans up, pressing her lips to his fevered brow before squirming some, settling onto her side, "Good night…"

He blinks in surprise when she touches her lips to his head and then breaks into a grin. For now, he's content to leave it at that and he wriggles down to lay behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking his free arm under his head. As soon as he's tucked in, he starts a deep steady purr, pulling her a little closer.

A/N: Awww…lookit them being all lovey-dovey and shit X3 Oh yes, yes, prepare for more of this! :I

YOU WILL READ THE FLUFF AND LOVE IT!

R&R AS USUAL KIDDIES! I FEEDS ON IT!


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Fourteen: Confession**

Angelica slowly opens her eyes, blinking away sleep and still groggy. After a long moment, she realizes that not only has she wrapped herself pretzel-like around the Hunter in her sleep but her nightgown has ridden up clear over her butt. She blushes as she quickly pulls the nightgown down and then liberates her arms. She carefully steps out off of the bed, heading to her dresser as quietly as she can. The Hunter grunts when he feels her move, stretching slowly and yawning. He blinks up at her, rubbing his jaw against his arm slightly as he watches her moving around. Well, she won't be able to sneak out while he's asleep.

"Well good morning then," she says as she grabs her scrubs, offering him a small smile. His nose twitches but he makes no move to join her, content to stretch out on the bed and yawning again. She can't help smiling lightly at him and then heads towards the bathroom, shaking her head when she hears him springing off the bed to follow right on her heels. His knuckles even brush against the backs of her legs as he gets right under her. Angelica lets out an indignant sound, nearly tripping over him and she lets out a squawk when she _does_ fall to the floor. She gives him a halfhearted scolding look but then sighs, gathering her clothes back up.

He grunts some at her and then grins toothily, nudging her butt before he scuttles into the bathroom, beating her there and waiting expectantly. She shakes her head, scowling and pointing back behind her into the bedroom, "Uh-uh, no. I'm not getting dressed with you in there. Now shoo." To her surprise, he rewards her with a strange sort of half-sneeze, settling himself firmly on the floor between the bathroom and the bedroom, staring up at her expectantly and making it clear that wherever she chooses to go, he's going to be there. She huffs, walking back to the bed, grabbing a blanket, and shaking it out, "Fine then." She smiles at him and then tosses the blanket over his head.

He lets out a screech, clawing at the blanket and rolling onto his side, only getting more tangled. He growls, rolling back to his feet and then backing up into a wall, ending up sprawled on the floor in his attempts to get free. Angelica chuckles as she begins changing into her scrubs. He's going to ruin the blanket but at least she isn't getting stared at. As soon as she has her scrubs on, she walks over to the squirming pile, laughing at the comical sight of his butt high in the air. She manages to lift the corner up and over his head with a joking, "Boo!" and then dropping it with a grin.

He grunts and immediately leaps at her, pinning her to the floor and attempting to imitate her sound though it comes out as more of a "rroooooaaaa". He slowly grins, showing off teeth as he flips the blanket off of his head at least and then attacks her neck with nuzzles, pressing close to her. Angelica can't help laughing as she tries to squirm away, turning her face away, "Alright, alright. Let me up, I've got errands." He smacks his lips at her and then fluffs up his hoodie as he settles over her like a bird on its eggs. He gives a short barking growl and Angelica sighs, arcing a brow before trying a different approach. She slides a big grin over her face and puts on an enthusiastic tone, "You wanna see Hannah? Huh? You wanna see Hannah?"

He jerks his head back some but starts to wiggle, excited by her enthusiasm and he springs up, growling shortly but playfully. She sits up, ruffling his hood with the blanket, still smiling, "Yeah, you wanna see Hannah. Now you-you just wait right here." She gets out from under him and heads for the door, hoping he's tangled up enough that it deters him. His expression instantly drops into a darker seriousness. He growls lowly and simply shreds the remains of the blanket before stalking up to her. She lets out a soft sound, putting a hand on the back of his neck and kneeling for a moment. "I know, I know…I would take you with me if I could. But I'm going to have a surprise, ok? Now _stay_," she points down at the floor before standing back up.

He growls louder, this time baring his teeth and he grabs hold of the back of her pants, digging his claws into the fabric. Angelica sighs and tries to pry his hands off of her pants, frowning, "No. Down." The expression on his face is stormy and he takes hold of her arm, the look turning pleading.

'Don't leave me.'

She lets out a loud sigh, then quickly turns her face, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Immediately afterwards, she tries to pull away again, hoping she might have at least surprised him so she can get to the door. His eyes do go wide but his hand shoots out, grabbing her arm and he cocks his head. He whines softly, looking at her and blinking slowly. He stands and presses his jaw to her mouth, nuzzling her softly and trying for more. She huffs and then kisses his jaw, "There, now will you let me go?" He whines again, nuzzling her more and demanding more. She pushes at him, scowling, "Now I think that's quite enough of that!"

He only whines louder, bumping his nose against her's and hoping for more lip-touches. She scoffs but then rubs one of his big shoulders and touches her lips briefly to the side of his hood. "You baby…" she then pushes again, her expression stern, "Stay." He seems to debate for a moment but then releases her with a snort, scooting back. He looks let down though, his shoulders drooping as she quickly exits, "Good boy." He sidles up to the door, scratching at it with a whine and then crawling onto the bed and curling up, turning so he can watch the door.

Angelica struggles to open the door, finally nudging the heavy slab open with her hip and stepping in. In her arms is Hannah, who, despite not looking totally healthy, is ok. Draped over her is a military coat with several medals pinned to it. The Hunter rises to his feet fluidly, giving a soft sound and sniffing over the both of them. The jacket receives a curled lip and a growl before he finds Hannah curled up in it. He bumps his nose against her cheek tenderly and then turns to press his cheek to Angelica's. He turns back to Hannah though, giving a soft inquisitive whine. The girl stirs in Angelica's arms and then blinks up at him, smiling weakly, "Hi."

The woman can't help smiling lightly, "You excited to see her?" She brushes hair out of the girl's face, watching the interaction with a soft smile. He snuffles at Hannah more, pressing his cheek to her's and then licking her gently. He's careful, dislodging her from Angelica's arms and pulling her into his own while crooning. Hannah coughs lightly, turning her face into the familiar hoodie. He strokes her head and then hugs her tightly to himself, crawling onto the bed. He pets her cheeks with rough palms and starts up a low steady purr for her, his face betraying his worry as he looks to Angelica.

She smiles lightly. Its sweet really, that he's bonded so closely with the child. "Miss Hannah just had a mild flu," she explains, speaking mostly to Hannah, "She's just going to need lots of rest and she'll be back to normal." Hannah yawns, as if to emphasis this and sniffling, her nose running a bit. He makes a small sound and rocks her, protective arms wrapped tightly around her. Hannah wiggles slightly and looks up at him with a smile, deciding to regale him with tales of her trip to the infirmary. "Someone came and-and gave me my Daddy's coat," she says with weak enthusiasm, "And there was this guy there and he says that once, he got run over by a lawnmower!" He grunts some, hesitating before tugging the jacket up over her. Angelica joins them after a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the back of one hand to Hannah's warm forehead, smiling at the Hunter, "Taking care of her, huh?"

He grunts again, licking her hand before resting his chin on it with a sigh. Hannah squirms some, then frowns deeply, looking rather queasy. "Uh-oh," she manages to get out. Angelica's eyes widen slightly and she shifts Hannah into her arms, trying to get off the bed and to the bathroom at the same time. She doesn't quite make it and Hannah winds up throwing up on the floor near the bathroom. After a minute, she begins crying loudly while Angelica frantically rocks her, trying to calm her down, "Oh, Hannah…"

The Hunter darts over to them, whining. She's acting like-like a Boomer! He doesn't want his Little Female to become sick like him…He whimpers softly, stroking her cheeks and then starts to tear at his hoodie, finally ripping it off over his head. He tosses it over the bile and Hannah sniffles some. Angelica sighs, gently holding Hannah out to the Hunter, attempting to pass her off. "Here, I've got to clean that up…" He doesn't hesitate to take her and curls himself around her, stroking at her cheeks and hair.

He picks her up by the back of her shirt and waddle-carries her into the white room, fumbling around the bathtub. He gives a frustrated snarl, holding Hannah against his chest. Angelica looks up from digging under the sink with a puzzled expression, "What are you doing?" He glances at her, wiping at Hannah's mouth pointedly. He peers at Angelica, butting his shoulder against the tub and petting at Hannah's hair gently. Her eyes widen in surprise and Angelica nods with a little, "Oh." Confused but pleased he seems to be helping, she starts a bath for the poor girl. Hannah groans slightly but there's nothing else in her stomach to come up.

He whines but uses his claws to test the water and then shred clothing. He's not a gentleman but his little girl-_his_ little girl isn't feeling good. He gently lowers her into the tub and then lays his chin on the side of the tub, glancing at Angelica cleaning up the throw-up. She comes and goes and eventually the spot is up. When she's done, she scoots towards the Hunter and Hannah, waving her hand slightly. "Push over," she murmurs, picking up a washcloth and then dabbing at the corners of Hannah's mouth. The Hunter watches for a moment with a soft whine before turning back into the bedroom. He examines the spot and sighs, realizing he's just destroyed his covering. Again. Oh well. He turns back to watch them with a soft sound.

"Stomach still hurt?" Angelica asks as the Hunter sits down near them and Hannah nods. Angelica frowns for a moment and then smiles lightly, "You want to see bubble monster again?" Hannah thinks and then brightens for a moment, nodding. Angelica smiles back, picking up soap and working up a lather between her hands before giving a little mock-gasp. "I think…there's going to be another attack by…The bubble monster!" she teases, the curls her hands to blow a few bubbles into the air so that they fall back to Hannah. She giggles and pops one of them. He sniffs but then curls his nose at the smell of soap, laying his head down and watching them contentedly.

Hannah giggles some, leaning up to whisper something into Angelica's ear. A grin spreads over her face. "Are you sure Hannah?" She nods and Angelica shrugs. "Well, ok…but only because you said so," she says with a plotting smirk, rubbing soap onto her hands again. She then proceeds to blow soapy bubbles in the Hunter's direction. He lets out a short shriek, shaking his head and then snaps his teeth, finding they pop. He's immediately on all-four's, growling at the bubbles and snapping his teeth, until he actually gets one in his mouth. He starts coughing and gagging, his tongue hanging a good four or so inches out of his mouth as he shakes his head again. He paws at his tongue and then eyes Angelica's back with a growl. She can't help laughing at him, filling a cup with water and handing it to him, "Here."

He glances at the cup, dipping his tongue in it and laps at the water before leaning back. He spits the water into the sink and curls his lip with distaste. "Oh? Still taste it huh?" He settles into a corner, glowering at Angelica and she looks innocently at Hannah, as though saying, 'she told me to'. "Look up," she instructs Hannah as she rinses the girl's hair. Well, at the very least, Hannah isn't as sick and Angelica seems relaxed. He can be content with this. Finally, Angelica lifts Hannah out of the tub, poking her nose gently, "All clean?" "Squeaky clean!" Hannah announces and then coughs hard.

The Hunter crawls towards her as Angelica wraps her in a towel and then pauses, "You stay here and I'll find you something to wear." He presses his nose to her cheek though and rumbles, hugging her. Hannah smiles and coughs again, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging as Angelica searches for a shirt. The Hunter attempts to dry Hannah off, mostly managing a noogie with a towel and Hannah complains, "Heeey, no noogies…Are you gonna catch my cold?"

Angelica steps back into the room, holding up a t-shirt, "Well Miss Hannah, how does this look?" Hannah nods after a moment, "Yeah, its ok, I guess." The Hunter smiles up at Angelica, handing Hannah to her and watching calmly. Angelica is still rather surprised, helping Hannah into the shirt, "You kind of seem like you know what you're doing here." Then, almost under her breath, "Which is more than I can say." He grunts some and then stands, nuzzling at Angelica's cheek. Angelica pauses but then sweeps Hannah up, carrying her into the bedroom and setting her down on the bed, "Now you wait here. I've got to get something."

The Hunter frowns, wondering why he got nothing in return and quickly chases after Angelica. She nearly groans, looking down at him again. Not this again… "What?" she asks with exasperation, "What is it this time?" he whines, standing again and pressing his face to her's in an attempt to get nuzzles or lip-touches. She sighs again, quickly touching her lips to his jaw, hoping it will at least allow her to get out the door. "There. Now can I go?" Hannah is scooting to the edge of the bed, eyes wide as she watches. He frowns for a moment before whining louder, managing to give her a pitiful look as he brushes his knuckles against her arm.

She scoffs but her expression softens some and she eventually gives in and leans in close to kiss his chin. After a moment she pulls away again with a muttered, "I'll be right back." Hannah appears to be holding in giggles as she smiles. He finally grins, letting her go and making a point of dragging his knuckles across her arm as he rumbles. He looks seriously at the door, giving a low short growl and Angelica sighs and nods, "Yes, I'm going. Go see Hannah." She points at the bed and makes sure he isn't following before opening it and leaving. Hannah finally lets out a giggle and along, drawn-out, "Ooooh…"

He huffs some, crawling onto the bed and setting in before dragging Hannah closer. He half-lays on her, laying his chin on her head as he patiently watches the door. The little girl continues to giggle from under him with a big smile on her face. She coughs against his arm and then half-whispers in what she thinks is a secret voice, "Are you and Miss Angelica going to get married?" He only blinks at her and then licks her cheek. Hannah huffs a little, bored and her tummy hurting, though she settles when the Hunter cuddles her a little closer and starts to rub her back in comforting circles.

Angelica returns, a sealed container in hand and dragging an unwieldy vacuum cleaner into the room. "Alright, time for lunch after I clean up in here," she states as she sets the container down and finds an outlet for the vacuum. She gives the Hunter a sympathetic look, "You're…probably not going to like this." She holds the hose and flicks the power switch on. The machine comes to life with a loud "WHIRRRRRR" and the Hunter jumps into the air, screeching and scrambling to get further on the bed, settling over Hannah protectively. He growls and shrieks at the machine, striking through the air at it. Hannah peers out from under him, giggling, "Is he scared of the vacuum?" Angelica shrugs and chuckles, "I suppose he is."

He bounces slightly on the bed, shrieking and making distressed sounds and shifting over Hannah. Angelica can't help laughing as she vacuums the spot she cleaned up earlier. "What?" she asks, nearly shouting over the whir, "Its not going to hurt you. See?" She sucks the hose onto the leg of her pants. And she really should have known better. He snarls and immediately leaps at the offending tube, mangling the plastic between teeth and claws and backing up against her legs protectively. He knocks the whirring vacuum over and then twisting the handle until it pops clean off. The vacuum hose ends up sticking to his pants and Angelica gets a strangled "Oh no" through bouts of laughter. Hannah giggles, finding her frog and pulling it close. He kicks his leg, bouncing into the air like a frightened cat and shrieking loudly, bracing his hands against her legs as he attempts to get the hose off.

It ends in a tangle of limbs on the floor and him eventually lifting her half-off of the floor, snarling at the dying vacuum. Angelica, despite falling over, continues to laugh wildly and claps some, rubbing his back, "Oh you good boy!" She rocks him slightly, "You got that bad vacuum, didn't you?" Hannah giggles again, putting the familiar hand of her frog into her mouth as he snorts condescendingly. Eventually, he gently puts Angelica down and hesitantly snuffles closer to the now silent enemy. He growls lowly, batting at it and then darting back before shrieking a challenge.

When he kicks it, the plastic front breaks further and Angelica shakes her head but rubs his back, "Well…now I'm going to have to explain that." Hannah giggles though, kissing his cheek when he climbs back onto the bed with her. He raises his chin and shakes his head and shoulders some, glaring back at the vacuum. Angelica sighs, pinching the spot between her eyes, "I really should stop bringing breakable things around you. You're a force of nature."

He only shifts some, eyeing Angelica as she moves to the desk, "Well, time for lunch then." Hannah snuffles and buries her face against the Hunter, "'M not hungry." "Hannah, you've got to eat something," Angelica sighs, pulling out a container of almost fake-looking peas. "No!" Hannah insists, crossing her arms and pouting, though the effect is ruined by a fit of coughing. The Hunter investigates the peas for a long moment and then snorts, pushing the peas away. He turns slightly, as though guarding Hannah and Angelica throws him a pleading look, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

She'd been close to Paige but the girl's parents had always been around whenever she was sick, until the Infection had broken out.

The Hunter shifts, trying to organize his thoughts as Angelica frowns a little, "Well, I've got…I've got bread and some applesauce here." He glances up, as though trying to figure it out and then grunts some, elbowing Hannah who scowls at him. Hannah just shakes her head, crossing her arms stubbornly and he nudges her again. He keeps nudging and then offers her a pleading look, snorting slightly. "Fine!" Hannah eventually throws her hands up and then opens her mouth expectantly. Angelica smiles with relief, shaking her head some before peeling the top off and starting to spoon feed her applesauce. Hannah takes as long as possible with each bite, throwing childish glares at the both of them before she finishes the applesauce.

Angelica sits back, offering her a piece of the bread. She takes it, pulling at the crust as Angelica sits down at her desk and takes turns between eating the rubbery peas and taking down notes. The Hunter shifts slightly, licking at his face and it occurs to her that she still hasn't cleaned him since the last time she fed him. She hangs her head slightly, though she's not terribly surprised. "Hang on," she murmurs, stepping into the bathroom to retrieve the paint-stained rag. She walks up to him and sighs as she fists the moistened rag, "Now you hold still."

He groans softly and tries to dodge the rag, futilely tossing his chin to the sides and then holding her hands away with his bigger ones, dodging up to lick her cheek. "No-" she protests, wrinkling her nose and pushing back on his chest, "Uh-uh, not until we have your mouth washed out." He grunts some, trying to lick her again and then eventually dropping down on top of her. She squirms, pushing back against him, "Oh that's enough!" She's still smirking slightly, wiping at her face and trying to brace her arm against his chest, "No, no-Damn it no! You are taking a bath before you get gore all over me!" She finally grabs hold of his face, squishing his cheeks together slightly, "Bath."

He growls in disagreement, trying to pull his face away from her. After a brief struggle, she turns her face away, ignoring him. He whines, nudging her slightly. When he continues to receive the silent treatment, he grumbles slightly at her and then lets out another loud whine. When he gets nothing but silence, he gives a great groan and trudges towards the bathroom, pausing every now and again to look over his shoulder pleadingly. Angelica sighs in relief and sits up, keeping her face turned away until he's fully in the bathroom. Hannah giggles slightly, shaking her head but starting to doze.

Angelica closes the door gently behind them, sighing as she stares down at the Hunter thoughtfully. He remains kneeling on the floor before slowly looking up at her from under his brows, quirking one up high. A blush starts to take over her features as she kneels down, "Now you hold still…or this is going to get really awkward." The Hunter grunts some but leans back to allow her room. Images of mating spring to mind unbidden and he lets out a soft growl, looking at her calculatingly. "Of course," she softly mutters, unhooking the snap and fly of his pants and starting to work them down. He moves quickly, his hand shooting out and tangling in her hair. She gasps, feeling her heart thunder against her chest, "N-no." He draws her close, holding her in place while he studies her face, his eyes flicking up and over and all around.

He growls louder, giving her no leeway and his lips pull back from his teeth slightly. Angelica lets her eyes close against the vicious image as she tilts her head back. As she relaxes so does he and he slowly releases her, rubbing calloused thumbs and hands over her cheeks, down her neck, and to her shoulders. He holds her loosely, keeping her close to himself as he listens to her heartbeat thunder. She finally seems to come back to her senses, her eyes snapping open as she squirms, jerking her head towards the tub, "No…just..." He growls at the word. Its said so much that he's starting recognize it and he pulls her closer, so she's sitting between his legs as he draws his nose up her neck, sniffing at her. "No," she insists, pushing against his chest and then looking away, "Please…"

His nostrils flare and he presses his lips tightly together, growling lowly. _What_ does she want from him? Finally, relaxes slightly, holding her quivering body gently as he tilts his chin up, demanding lip-touches. She closes her eyes with relief and sighs deeply, flicking her gaze to him sternly, "Only if you let me go." For all the good it would do. After long moments of him staring at her, she gives in, leaning up to press her mouth to his chin. He grunts, giving her a pacified look before he yanks and shreds the rest of his clothing off and then clambers into the tub. He sits there, giving her a stormy look and very clearly unhappy with this.

Angelica continues to sit there for a moment, looking down at the floor and thinking deeply. She's clearly got something on her mind and she almost trembles before shakily standing up and moving for the knob inside of the tub, turning on the shower head this time. He jumps and screeches in surprise when the water comes at him from above and scrambles to the back of the tub, holding his arms up defensively. He snarls, closing his eyes tightly before turning a glare up at her. She squeezes her eyes shut before frowning sharply at him, "Oh-don't you complain at me!" She's nearly about to lose her nerve…

She takes a deep breath and then turns her back to him, shrugging off her coat. There's no turning back now, even with her heart pounding and her limbs trembling like a frightened animal. She turns back to him slightly, snapping her fingers at him, "Over here." Her voice is shakier than she had intended and she gulps when he does turn that wild gaze up at her. She freezes under the pressure. After a long, dragging moment though, she swallows the lump in her throat and the odd feelings stirring in her lower stomach and begins to lift her shirt over her head. Once she gets started, it gets easier and she's almost amazed by how natural it feels.

His eyes widen and his mouth drops into a fascinated "o" as he watches her. His fear and anger over the water is forgotten. He gulps dryly, leaning over some to watch as her skirt hits the floor, followed closely by her shirt. She looks up at him briefly but then drops her gaze when she realizes how intensely he's watching her, "You…You are going to be a big boy and put up with taking a shower. And I am…I am going to make sure of it." A deep rumble escapes the Hunter and he hooks an arm over the side of the tub, reaching a clawed hand towards her. "Alright, _fine_," she mutters, tossing her bra onto the toilet, "No backing out now." She stands there for a moment, wrapping her arms around her chest and trying to work up the nerve to step towards the tub.

Towards him.

The Hunter is openly staring at her, his expression a mix between primal hunger and fascination, flicking up and down and all over and she ducks her face again, feeling like its on fire. Why doe she have to stare like that?

'Chickening out, then?' she thinks to herself and she scoffs some.

Alright, fine. She finally crosses the bathroom and slowly steps into the tub before looking down at him firmly, her face red as it could possibly be, "But we-we're just taking a shower." He shoots up behind her, hands hovering but not quite touching as he tries to sniff at her. She turns to face him, taking both of his hands in her's, "Hands where I can see them. You're getting a lesson here." She leans over and releases one of his hands to pick up the washcloth and then begins washing up and down the length of one of his arms, "You see this? Are you watching?" He follows her hands before his gaze strays to her chest and he rumbles deeply, licking his lips and watching a water droplet make its lazy way down the side curve.

"Hey," she scolds, thrusting the washcloth directly in his face and he jerks back with a growl, swatting the rag away. His good eye is practically glowing as he steps towards her and she thanks the gods it's a steamy shower. She can't help it. Her gaze is drawn to the muscular chest, grey and bruised though it may be and she gulps as she follows the clean line down his body. She jerks herself back to attention, unintentionally drawing in a sharp breath. This has…this has gone too far. She should never have done this! Her gaze darts frantically to the other wall of the bathroom as if to make an escape and she yelps when his hands shoot out, slamming against the wall to either side of her, cutting off escape. He leans over her and she looks up at him, trembling finely and just on this side of frightened. "Y-you," she says, trying to be firm but failing quite badly, "Behave."

He leans his head in, ignoring her and trying to get a whiff of her scent amongst all the water. He presses his face to her neck, stepping a little closer but carefully avoiding touching any other parts of their bodies. He…He doesn't know if he could stop himself, if they did touch.

She tries to lean back, letting her head hit the wall and breathing raggedly. Her eyes are huge but she has to blink water out of them as the spray hits the side of her face, displacing some hair. He gives a soft whine, licking water off of her skin. He could stand this kind of bath. He steps a little closer, feeling their body heat mix and he shudders against her, nipping her gently before leaning back. He looks scared as he stares at her and he gulps again. She shudders against him before noticing the expression on his face and can't help feeling just the trace of a smirk line her face.

It helps her to relax and she lets out a slow breath, nodding, "Yeah, I-I'm feeling a little weird here too." She gently moves one wrist away and hands him the soap, "Now wash." He grunts, trying to grasp the soap but he can't seem to tear his gaze away from her, fascinated by every little thing. He growls when the soap suddenly jumps out of his hand and he crouches, searching for it before he pauses, looking up from his crouched position. He follows her leg up to her hip and another of those deep rumbles rings out even while she kneels as well, "Uh-uh." She manages to find the soap for him and clasps it between their hands, pressing it to his chest and lets her fingers slide over the overheated skin with a gulp, "Now wash." He rumbles and growls, leaning forward and licking up her chin to bump his nose against her's.

Angelica murmurs slightly, "First you wash." She looks off to the side slightly before pulling his hand back to press it between her breasts, "Then I will." She presses the soap back to him, her hands trembling as she watches him. His jaw nearly drops as his eyes widen and he looks at her and then the soap. Whatever she wants him to do, he _really_ wants her help. One part of her brain is still screaming at her to stop this but for now, for now she pushes it to the side. "Like this," she says, keeping one hand on his and using her other to wash down his chest before pausing, waiting. She's a scientist, after all. She's supposed to-to help him and teach him.

He purrs and covers her hand, pulling her towards him and leaning forward. He's lost his attention for the soap, instead flicking his tongue over her chin and then off her lip, drawing a gasp from her. The soap drops unnoticed between them as she looks up at him. "Getting a little distracted here, aren't we?" she breathes. He gives a soft sound and scoots towards her more, sitting on his knees. She isn't yelling at him, so he isn't doing anything bad. He presses his forehead to her's, sighing against her lips and tugging her a little closer. She sits on her hip between his legs, concentrating hard to keep her gaze up even while she muses thoughtfully to herself, "You know, you almost make me forget sometimes."

He nuzzles at her inquisitively but seems content as his hands slide through her wet hair and he studies a drop making its way down her neck. She turns away, watching the water make its way down the drain and he makes a small sound, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer and she blushes hard. When she looks back up at him, the regret hits her hard. What the _hell_ is she doing?! "I-I'm sorry," she stammers, taking a deep breath as she stares at him. She looks back down again, unable to keep her gaze on him and finds herself tracing circles on his leg, "Its just that, I forget, you know…we're _different_." She shakes her head quickly, speaking mostly for herself, she knows but it helps. "I mean, look at me. I'm a doctor and…And I really should know better. Its not that I'm _repelled_ by you or anything but-" She shakes her head again, sending water flying from her hair, "Look at you. You're sick. You can't make a rational decision and here I am, doing-" She's cut off when he makes a small sound, tilting her chin up so she has to look at him.

He finds her hand and brings it up to his chest, against his pecs and over his rapidly beating heart. He studies her fingers for a moment as her eyes grow wide and her cheeks flush. Is he-is he blushing? She abruptly wraps her free arm around his shoulders, "Come here." She leans in quickly, clumsy and crashing her lips against his mouth. He blinks when she pulls back too suddenly, his mouth opening before he recovers himself. He manages a lopsided grin before brushing his knuckles along her cheek and then leaning in, repeating the gesture. His kiss is rougher, longer and he holds her tight, purring deeply as he tilts his mouth against her's.

She murmurs against his mouth and the feel of his body heat. When he does pull back, he's got a cheeky grin on his face and it slowly dissolves into something gentler as he strokes hair back, following every touch of his fingers with brushes of his lips. She feels a faint smile cross her lips before she looks at his collar bone, "I, um," she fidgets nervously, "I feel things that I really shouldn't. About you. I shouldn't but I figure you should know. You know, like…" She takes his hand and presses it between her breasts, earning a soft purr and him spreading his fingers, touching the edges of her breasts. The meaning doesn't seem to be lost on him though and he touches his mouth to her's again. Its not quite a kiss but simply touching.

She finally pulls back, smiling lightly and flushing, "We should really get washed up." He stands with her, a cocky grin spread over his face as he presses her hand to his chest, insisting she wash him. "Oh fu-Fine," she groans but it has a joking tone to it, "But only because Hannah's still waiting out there."

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA I had to split this chapter in two. :I

SO LONG

But…there have been…FEELS. And a steamy shower…to be continued. :3 And more to come folks. Don't worry by the way, Joel will be making a reappearance. If I'm not mistaken, it'll be soon too. And, I PROMISE there is impending violence XD

And more sexy. Cuz…Cuz I said so. 83


	15. Chapter 15: A Short Chapter

Falling for the Beast

"LMFranklin20"

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead does not belong to me and I do not make any money off of this non-canon fiction.

Summary: Dr. Angelica Pavlov is put on the worst possible job she could get: training and socializing a feral Alpha male Hunter. When he shows an unnerving interest in her, Angelica finds herself falling for the beast.

Rating: M+ due to blood, gore, violence, language, and intensely detailed adult situations (In other words, its Infected/Survivor SEX. Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Chapter Fifteen: A Short Chapter**

Angelica smiles as she scrubs at the Hunter's back, flicking the rag across his skin playfully. He only purrs, bending for her before he stands and stretches with a soft yowl. "Well," she says with a soft sigh, "At least the blood's off." She waves some, trying to indicate that he can get out of the tub if he wants. "Just give me a moment," she squeezes some shampoo into her hand and starts to lather up her hair, humming slightly. He crouches in the tub, moving towards the controls to keep himself from getting any wetter and attempts to shake himself dry before settling into a crouch to watch her.

She leans back into the shower spray to rinse her hair, washing the suds down her back and he stands again, stepping forward to study the pattern they make. He spreads his hands over her shoulder blades and then strokes down her back in a firm movement, playing with the suds curiously and watching his clawed hands become covered with them. "No-" Angelica laughs, nearly slipping on the floor. She braces a hand against the shower but suds accidentally end up in one of her eyes and she tears up, dancing a little, "Ow, ow." He whines softly, hooking his chin on her shoulder and sliding his hands around her waist before noticing her apparent pain. He struggles for a moment, searching before he finds the rag and holds it against her shoulder.

"Smart boy," she remarks in surprise, dabbing at her eyes with the rag. She finishes rinsing, her skin tingling wherever he touches and she flushes slightly. Oh-OH. She can feel something stiff occasionally brushing her back and she blushes harder, careful to remain facing forward. "N-now…I'm not going to get clean if-" she stops herself, shaking her head. It wouldn't be any use. She rinses off, once more, just-just to be sure she's free of suds and then turns off the shower, leading him out of the bathtub. He immediately shakes and she tries to reach down and stop him, to no avail. She rolls her eyes, sighing as she roots under the counter to pull out the only dry towel.

She dries his hair off first and then starts to dry herself off with a sigh. He crouches near the edge of the counter, watching her before he slides his hand up the inside of her leg slowly, purring deeply. She yelps and jerks back, rapping on the sink with hairbrush. He yelps in surprise, trying to shoot up and hitting his head on the side of the counter. He quickly goes back down, crowing in pain and holding his head. "Oh," Angelica sighs, crouching down next to him, "I'm sorry. Come here, let me see." She sighs, brushing his hair to the side, trying to see if he's hit his head too badly before she sits back, "Well, now I guess you won't go grabbing me, huh?"

Ffffff, his head _hurts_! He cradles it as he hisses some, looking up at her balefully and she smiles, kissing the top of his head, "Better?" He scowls at her but then thrusts his chin up at her and she sighs, "Oh, not this again. You didn't hit your head _that_ hard." He pouts fiercely and then growls lowly, leaning up to slide his nose along her jaw and licking for a moment. She eyes him carefully and the mischief painted on his face. "And what do you think you're doing with that look on, hmm?" Angelica asks skeptically, folding her arms over her chest. His gaze shoots down before flicking back up to her and his arm slides almost unnoticed around her waist before he rocks them backwards. "HEY!" She squirms underneath him, trying to push herself away across the floor unsuccessfully. This is far too close to have him, especially while they're _naked_!

Her struggles are met only by him rumbling deeply, shocked by the sensation of skin-to-skin and his mischief is replaced by a different look, dark and hungry. He growls lowly, suddenly seeming to realize who it is exactly that he has underneath them. Her eyes widen as she looks back up at him and her skin is jumping with sensation at the touch of his fevered body. She shakes her head in denial though, pushing at him, "No! You get off of me. Bad!" He only growls in response, murmuring slightly at the end and his hand tangling in her wet hair, holding her head still so he can look at her. Her lashes flutter involuntarily, trying to do something but what, she can no longer be sure.

When the Hunter leans down, its to start trailing small licks and nips up her jaw and then he slides his tongue around the shell of her ear. His hip presses against her's, leaned to the side as he is and she gives an involuntary sound and one hand clutching uselessly at the floor. "You stop that!" she gasps, her hooded eyelids betraying the order. He simply ignores her, nipping around her ear and she can feel his breath washing over the delicate skin there, making her bite her lip against another involuntary noise. His hand is a firm presence in her hair and he smirks confidently, turning her face back towards him in surprisingly gentle movements. She's almost angry but her breath is coming in ragged pants and, even if she _wanted_ to, she couldn't move away from him.

He drops his head towards her again, purring deeply as he presses his mouth against her's. Rough, and a little clumsy but heated and passionate, the Hunter tilts his mouth and his tongue flicks out and over her bottom lip, drawing another low sound from her. After a long hesitation, she leans up towards him, pressing her mouth back against his and her hand drifts up to touch at his ribs.

He suddenly gives a soft sound, releasing her hair in favor of sliding his thumb over her cheekbone. A new tone seems to take the kiss and he whines softly, leaning back and his expression becomes a mix of confusion and sadness. Angelica frowns as she looks up at him, a bit breathless from the kiss and she whispers against him, "What's wrong?" Of course, there's no answer from him and he lowers his face to her neck. He seems unsure as he lifts himself off of her and crouches, playing with the edges of the towel.

Angelica, shaky and weak in the knees, sits up and watches him with wide eyes, "What's wrong?" He remains quiet and only occasionally looks up at her. Frowning, she takes her brush and starts working at the ends of his shaggy blonde hair, "Come here." He jumps when she touches him but then presses back into her. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her against himself and sighing into her hair. The position isn't quite comfortable for her but decides against pushing him away. He seems to be in some sort of pain, after all.

After a bit of struggling with their clothing, she manages to get them both, at least partially, dressed. He fought her over a clean pair of panties. She shakes her head at his apparent joy in destroying her clothing as she opens the door, reaching down to take his hand. The Hunter glances up at her in surprise but then grins cheesily, baring all those fangs and stands, hunched over and knees bent as he awkwardly walks. Its perhaps the strangest thing she's ever seen. The feeling of his fingers slipping through her's is exquisite though and she finds herself smiling again as she gestures towards Hannah, who has now fallen asleep on the bed. The Hunter gives a soft rumble, making his way to the bed with her in tow and he settles on it easily.

She untwines her hand from his long enough to flick off the light, watching while the Hunter yawns and Hannah shifts. For a moment, she loses her frog and makes a fretful face but the Hunter plucks the toy up, settling it back in her arms and rolling her onto her side. There's a defined space between himself and the girl, a clear invitation for Angelica and she rolls into the spot gently, so as not to disturb Hannah. Still asleep, Hannah murmurs under a cough, "'Night Daddy…"

The Hunter's ears prick but, as always, he's left not understanding. He only rubs Hannah's head comfortingly and then wraps his arm tight around Angelica, pulling her closer and settling in with her until he's comfortable.

The morning is heavily punctuated by snorts and heavy snores, the occasional twitching from the Hunter in his sleep and the unperturbed murmurs of the females beside him. His snores are rambunctious but, ever the determined women, Angelica and Hannah sleep through, until a loud uproarious knocking slams against Angelica's door. The Hunter hisses in a breath of surprise, nearly leaping into the air but stopped short by the fact that his arm is still pinned under Angelica. The woman startles out of her sleep, sitting up and glancing down at Hannah nervously. The little girl sleeps on though, her face twitching and both she and the Hunter glance at each other, praying that the noise doesn't wake her.

Angelica rolls off of the bed and the Hunter is quick to join her, once his arm is free, his shoulders rising as he starts up a low, steady growl. "Stay," Angelica mutters, padding to the door and, without opening it, she calls through, "May I help you?"

"Yeah? Is this Dr. Pavlov? You're training the Hunter, right? That big blonde one?"

Angelica furrows her brow at the distinctly female voice, "Yes, I am." She glances back at him but his only response is bared teeth and a low snarl, "And who is this? Civilians aren't supposed to be given access." She reaches down to pat his head, stroking through her hair. "My name's Brittany and I have some information that I think you might find useful," the voice responds, obviously impatient. Angelica frowns a little deeper but then glances down at him, "You're going to have to wait for a moment." Angelica pats on her thigh, walking towards the bathroom with a quiet, "Come on." After a moment's pause and a suspicious look, he sees where she's heading and he follows after her, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

She watches him with a bit of amusement, standing in the middle of the bathroom and watching as he winds around her legs, purring at her before he stands. He goes to reach for her but she sidesteps him quickly, dodging out the door and slamming it shut behind her. "3…2…1," she points and on cue, he roars, leaping at the door. She jerks back slightly, a little afraid he might break down the door. As he rages against the door, she sighs, shaking her head and greeting her visitor, "Pardon the wait. Now, you were saying?"

The woman is a tall leggy black woman with wild black waves, leaning against her doorframe, a handful of discs under her arm. She looks up, smiling brilliantly, "Where's Scotty?" Angelica blinks and is instinctively put-off a little. "This is my dorm," she says, confused by the woman's question. Hannah is starting to wake up with a soft sound, turning and blinking sleepily. The woman rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, I already visited the pit and he isn't there. Where else is he going to be?" She steps in and Angelica frowns deeply at her forwardness. "I mean, I don't blame you. Scotty always was a hottie but you know, with his family, he only ever flirted. No one could ever seal the deal with him," she mutters as she looks around, handing over the discs to Angelica.

She jumps when the Hunter roars again and the bathroom door rattles, reflecting his rage. "Here, check out his band. They were pretty ok, he's on drums," she says, staring at the door before she turns towards Angelica and seems to do a double-take. It finally hits Angelica and she gapes as the woman tilts her hip slightly. "Damn…no wonder he didn't outright eat you. You look just like her."

"Just like…like who?"

"His wife."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN

WHAT?

AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Too tired for a long extended note folks but I am SO so thankful for all the encouragement folks and everyone's interest! Stick close kiddies, its about to get DRAMATIC

Wuvs for L? ;A;


End file.
